DxD: Reign of Supreme King
by Xana Shadow
Summary: Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, these are the three factions that dominate the supernatural world. But, a sudden reveal of a powerful person changes the way things are in the world. He was called a God, the Devil, a Tyrant, a Ruler, but he's mostly known as... Supreme King
1. 1

**(A/N: This is just a side project that has been in my head for a while. I'm not going to be working on it as much as my other stories. I just wanted to put it out there. If it gets positive feedback, then I might continue.)**

**Third POV: (this is during the Devil Civil War time, so Canon didn't happen yet.)**

Serafall was having what could be described as the worst day of her life.

It was supposed to be a normal day in the Anti-Satan military, as normal as it gets for a high ranking general like herself.

Sign papers, look over the enemy movement, go through attack plans with her lieutenant, and check on the soldiers under her to make sure they're all doing their work.

Serafall's troops were meant to go near the city of Leviathaia. They weren't supposed to even encounter any enemies except some scouting squads from the Old-Satan faction.

Her job was to establish a foothold for the Anti-Satan faction against the descendants of the original Satans. Just a camp for the troops to gather around and plan an attack on the city when they have enough forces.

Originally, that was Falbium's job. But, like always, that lazy bum took the first chance to dump it on one of the other generals, and Serafall was the unlucky winner.

She didn't even need to stay there. All she had to do was make sure that the troops managed to make a base of operations for the Anti-Satan faction, and then she was free to do what she wants.

When she made sure that her job is done, Serafall was planning to immediately leave someone in charge of the camp and go back home to get some rest. Maybe even get lucky and meet Sirzechs on the way.

But, the universe apparently decided to throw her plans out of the window and fill her life with problems.

She didn't know how, but Serafall was sure that Gabriel had something to do with her terrible luck.

Before they even finished building the camp near the city of Leviathaia, Old-Satan faction troops appeared out of nowhere in the hundreds. And, if that wasn't enough, a descendant of Asmodeus was leading them.

Since they were supposed to just establish a base of operations and not encounter much resistance, Serafall didn't bring that many troops since the high numbers would have made them easy to spot.

She had only brought 300 soldiers, at most. They barely had any ultimate class Devils, and her troops were getting cut down faster than she liked.

'_How did this happen?_' Serafall thought as she used blades made of ice to cut down ten of the enemy troops into tiny pieces. _'I was sure that no one spotted us, or to leave any evidence indicating that we're here.' _another enemy soldier tried to attack her from behind. But, without even turning around, she waved her hand and the soldier turned to a giant ice-cube before shattering into pieces. "The only way they could have known about us is that... Someone told them of us being here...," Serafall grumbled before gritting her teeth. "We've been betrayed."

The only good news she received was that they managed to send the emergency request for backup, but by the time they get here, the battle would be over.

Normally, handling a few hundred Devils isn't a problem for her. Without restrictions, just a snap of her fingers can turn this entire area into a frozen wasteland. But, her troops are mixed in with the chaos, and she didn't want to kill her own men.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't high generally Sitri," Someone chuckled. She looked up to see a man with long black hair, royal robes, and a smug smile flying in the air. "I guess the information you gave me was correct."

Serafall then noticed someone floating behind the man. She recognized him as one of her scouts.

'_At least now I know who the mole is_,' Serafall thought to herself before glaring at the man who spoke. "And who might you be?" she asked.

The man's smug smile got wider if that was even possible. "My name is Lukas Asmodeus, and I am a decedent of the original Asmodeus," he states with nothing but arrogance, so much that Serafall wanted to vomit. "I was born to rule the Devils, such is my birthright, but you people from the Anti-Satan refuse to give me and the other descendants that right, and it's about time you realize your foolishness."

If looks can kill, Serafall would have killed that man a hundred times over. "The only thing foolish here is that you lunatics want to continue the war between the three factions. Our people are dying, and you want to send them to war!?" she yelled at him.

Lukas, however, merely grunted in annoyance. "Why should I care? It's the job of low born Devils to die for us. You idiots fight like you have any rights other than being our servants," he said in a matter of fact manner. Serafall's furious aura was freezing the ground under her. "Now, I'm sure that you realized how outmatched your troops are. So just save me the trouble and surrender," he said before looking at Serafall's small but still curvy body with lust. "Who knows, if you manage to please me, I might spare your soldiers."

The aura of general Sitri intensified as her glare got more heated. This was only one of the many reasons she hated the Old-Satan faction.

It's because they truly thought they were better than everyone else, that every Devil was just born to be their slave for their sick enjoyment.

Part of her mind was telling her to forget her soldiers and just freeze the descendant in front of her as slowly, and painfully as possible. But, that would make her no better than the enemies they fight.

Of course, Serafall would rather die than surrender, let alone give herself to the enemy. However, her options did not exactly open a lot of doors.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard as the screams of the soldiers around them intensified.

Looking at where the roar came from, they all saw a silhouette in the smoke that built up from the battle.

Seeing the figure of the silhouette, along with the roar, it wasn't hard to realize what it was. "A... Dragon? Here?" Asked a shocked Serafall.

"That's impossible!" Lukas yelled with shock and anger. "Dragon Territory is on the other side of the underworld!"

As much as it made her feel disgusted, Serafall had to agree. The closest Dragon to this area was Tiamat, but even then she was all the way near the city of Lucifaad, and she made it clear that no one crosses her territory.

The sound of battle and soldiers cutting down others reached her ears. Serafall noticed unknown soldiers fighting on the battlefield.

The Sitri general noticed that these unknown soldiers and the Dragon were targeting the Old-Satan soldiers.

"Did... The reinforcements get here?" Serafall asked hopefully but noticed that she doesn't recognize the armor those soldiers were wearing. "No, this is something else."

"What's going on here!?" Lukas yelled outraged. He also noticed that only his soldiers were being killed, fast. "Who dares mess with my plans!?"

No one answered him. The Dragon and unknown soldiers kept cutting down Old-Satan soldiers without hesitation.

Serafall could only watch in awe as her soldiers were being saved by these strangers. True, she was happy to get help, but the fact that it was from strange forces troubled her.

Not even a few minutes later, and the sound of battle had already seized. The ones left standing were Serafall, Lukas, the mole, and the Anti-Satan soldiers that managed to survive.

Serafall's soldiers were weary of the new arrivals, as they should, but the strangers and the Dragon paid them no mind.

Lukas was beyond outraged. After he finally managed to get a mole in the forces of general Sitri and discover her plans, he was stopped by people that he never even heard of.

The descendant landed on the ground gritting his teeth as he glared at the strangers that dared to foil his plans. "Who are you?! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

His only answer was a roar from the dragon. The roar had so much killing intent that everyone, but the soldiers that came with it, took a step back. The message in that roar was clear. 'Shut up'.

The smoke from the battlefield settled down giving everyone a good look at the soldiers and Dragon.

As their appearance was made clear, everyone took another step back.

The soldiers were wearing bone-like armor equipped with a blue cape. every and each one holding a sword. But the most notable feature was that they all looked less human and more demonic.**(Dark World Knight) **

The Dragon, however, looked far more menacing. It looked like a combination of a dragon and a carnivore plant. It was covered in dark purple armor and along that armor was Crimson orbs. Between some of its joints were similar orbs but yellow.**(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon) **

The dragon started looking at Lukas and the mole with saliva dripping from its maw. It obviously viewed them as some sort of delicacy. The ground melted as the saliva touched it, making everyone realize it was acid.

No one said a thing, either out of fear or because they were waiting for the strange creatures to do something.

Lukas kept his glare at them, but they didn't move. "Why aren't they doing anything?" he asked since these strangers killed his soldiers and suddenly stopped, which made him anxious.

Serafall realized that the soldiers were standing in formation, and were holding their swords. It then struck her. "They are waiting," she said as her soldiers gathered behind her. "Waiting for orders."

Suddenly, the soldiers and the Dragon started moving and everyone tensed, but they realized that they weren't attacking... They were making a path.

The soldiers split into two sides with the Dragon standing on the left creating a path. Much to everyone's shock, the soldiers and Dragon got on one knee.

It wasn't a surprise to see soldiers bowing down to those higher than them, but what shocked them is that a dragon, a very prideful creature, would bow to anyone or anything.

"Lord Haou," all the soldiers said in unison.

They all saw someone walking through the path made by the soldiers. Once he reached the end, his form was clear.

He was wearing a black knight-like, spiky armor with golden outlines. On his back was a big blood-red cape. His helmet looked like it was mixed with a mask, and only two small slits were there for the eyes.

The man, who Serafall deemed 'Haou' judging by the last comment of the soldiers, had a very powerful influence around him.

Serafall had been in the presence of many powerful figures. In fact, it wasn't even a few days ago that she was having a meeting with Zekram Bael himself.

But this man... This man's very presence screamed 'Power' and 'Respect'.

However, it seems that Lukas didn't notice. "You! Are you the one who dares to attack my troops?!" he roared outraged.

'Haou' simply moved his helmet slightly, making it obvious he was looking at Lukas, but remained quiet. He was either ignoring the descendant, or he didn't understand the question. It was hard to tell without looking at his face.

A vain appeared on Lukas' head. He was beyond insulted at the fact that someone he never heard of was ignoring him. "You Low life! I'll teach you your place!" he said raising his hand and creating a magical circle.

Lukas sent a giant magical blast towards 'Haou', who simply stood there and took the attack.

The area that 'Haou' was standing on was covered in light and smoke as Lukas started laughing. "Serves you right! You should have known your place beneath me!"

While the descendant was busy laughing, Serafall noticed that none of the soldiers or the Dragon has moved an inch out of place. The Sitri general realized what that means and looked at where 'Haou' was.

Her suspicions were proven correct when, apparently with just a wave of his hand, 'Haou' had gotten rid of the cloud of smoke around him and revealed himself unharmed.

The action made Lukas stop laughing and look at 'Haou' in shock. Even Serafall's eyes were wide. "Not even his armor was scratched... And that attack should have killed an entire squadron of ultimate class Devils..." she mumbled surprised.

'Haou' then raised his arm with his palm pointing upwards. Over his palm, golden flames suddenly appeared, and with great speed, he hurled it towards Lukas.

The descendant barely had time to put up a barrier. "You think such an attack is going to-" he didn't even complete his sentence as the golden flames passed through the barrier as if it didn't exist and devoured his arm.

Lukas started screaming in pain holding where his arm used to be. Serafall was surprised that the barrier didn't even slow down the attack.

She also realized that the arm wasn't destroyed, it was completely incinerated. The arm socket wasn't even bleeding anymore. Serafall knew that whatever those flames were, she didn't want to be on the receiving end of them.

"W-What-" Again, Lukas couldn't finish his sentence as 'Haou' suddenly appeared and tightly grabbed his head with one of his arms.

Serafall eyes widen more than they already were. She didn't even notice when 'Haou' moved.

'Haou' raised Lukas off the ground. The descendant grabbed the arm holding him with his own remaining arm trying to break free. "Let go of me! I am an Asmodeus! You can't-" 'Haou' silenced him by slamming his head so hard on the ground that it made a small tremor, shaking the entire area.

Despite the strong hit, Lukas was still alive, barely. "Know your place, filth," 'Haou's' voice was heard for the first.

Suddenly, Lukas' body caught fire with golden flames. The descendant started screaming while trying desperately to get out of 'Haou's' grip.

The screams of pain lasted for a few minutes before Lukas' body was completely vaporized. Not even ash was left of him.

'Haou' raised his head and looked at the scout that had betrayed Serafall. The scout froze under his gaze unable to move from fear.

However, 'Haou' turned his head looking at the dragon over his shoulder. "He's all yours," he said.

The Dragon apparently grinned and the scout realized what's coming to him. Before he even attempted to escape, the dragon had already grabbed him in its huge claws.

The Dragon then sunk its Jaws in the flesh of the scout before ripping the flesh apart. The acid saliva added more pain to the bites.

Serafall watched all this with awe and some pink dusting her cheeks. As a Devil, she was drawn to power and seeing 'Haou' beat a person she hated while showing off his own power was... Much to her shame... Arousing.

"Serafall!" her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

She looked and saw Sirzechs with his own troops flying towards her. But she also had someone with him.

A woman with silver hair and eyes wearing an equally silver battle armor mixed with royal robes.

'_Wait, isn't that Grayfia Lucifege, one of the biggest supporters to the Old-Satan faction?_' Serafall thought recognizing the woman. Her eye twitched noticing something. '_Why is she so close to Sirzechs!?'_ she asked in her head.

However, she dismissed those thoughts when Sirzechs and Grayfia landed in front of her. "We got your emergency call. What happened?!" he asked. Sirzechs then noticed 'Haou and his soldiers along with the Dragon. The Gremory general activated his power of destruction. "And who is that?"

"Wait!" Serafall stopped him. But, she didn't know for whose sake.

She knew full well about Sirzechs' power, but she didn't want to take chances with someone who just killed an Asmodeus like it was child-play.

Sirzechs looked at her confused. Serafall merely turned around and faced 'Haou' before she started walking towards him.

After stopping a few feet in front of him, she spoke. "I am Serafall Sitri, a High General of the Anti-Satan forces, and I would like to thank you for assisting me and my soldiers against our enemy," she said giving a small bow of gratitude.

After hearing her words and seeing the corpses of Old-Satan soldiers around them, Sirzechs finally got the picture of what happened. He relaxed upon realizing that the man didn't attack his fellow General, but in fact, saved her.

After a few seconds of silence, with the only noise being the dragon who was finishing his meal, 'Haou' spoke. "Your gratitude is unnecessary. I was merely here to deal with these Old-Satan fools. Helping you and your men was just a fortunate side effect."

Serafall was confused that he didn't take any credit, but shrugged it off. "May I ask, who am I speaking to? I have yet to get your name," she said.

As a response, 'Haou' raised his hand and she tensed thinking that he might summon those golden flames again.

However, instead, 'Haou' simply reached for the mask part of his helmet and slid it upwards revealing his face.

He was a young man, roughly her age. She couldn't see the rest of his head but his face was still visible, and if Serafall was honest, he wasn't bad to stare at.

The most notable thing, however, was his eyes. They were demonic golden in color and had white pupils. It felt like those eyes were staring at her very soul.

After staring at those golden eyes for a few seconds, Serafall was brought back to reality when 'Haou' spoke. "My name... Is Supreme King Haou," he said before his eyes narrowed to a glare. "And the Old-Satan faction... Has made an enemy out of me."

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this. As I said, this is just a side project, so I might not even go through with it unless I see a lot of positive feedback. Tell me your thoughts.)**


	2. 2

**A fan: Thank you.**

**look2019: Thanks.**

**StrikeDragoon: It's Haou, but Zarc will have a role.**

**Third POV:**

Serafall, Sirzechs, and Grayfia were standing in front of the person that introduced himself as Supreme King Haou.

It was already a couple of hours since the attack happened. The Anti-Satan troops had already begun building a camp after tending to the wounded and counting the deceased.

Almost half of Serafall's soldiers were killed and most of what's left are wounded, much to her disdain.

Sirzechs' troops have joined in with the forces that were still capable of fighting. Their combined numbers were somewhere near a thousand.

With the reinforcements from Sirzechs, they managed to finally establish a base of operations near the city of Leviathaia. That leads them to this moment.

Right now, Haou's forces and the Dragon were standing behind him. They didn't move at all after he told them to be on stand by.

The two high generals of the Anti-Satan faction were now trying to identify these unknown forces, and Grayfia was there on Sirzechs' request.

"I think I speak for everyone when I ask, Who are you people?" Sirzechs asked. Going through the Civil War and the Great War made him cautious of all unknown factors.

"As I said, I am Supreme King Haou," the armored man replied, repeating what he said to Serafall.

Grayfia gave him a somewhat annoyed look. "You already said that. What we want to know, is where you people came from?" she asked. Never in her life has she, or the two generals, heard of these people, nor have they ever heard of someone with the title 'Supreme King'.

"Our home is rather far away," Haou said making it obvious he was hiding the important details. "It's also unpopular. Even if I say where we're from, you won't recognize the name."

All three Devils gave him a cautious look. "Forgive me, but that just makes you sound suspicious," the Silver-haired Devil said.

"That's rather hypocritical from you, isn't it," Haou said narrowing his eyes at her. "If I'm right, are you not Grayfia Lucifuge, the eldest child to the Lucifuge house, one of the biggest supporters to the Old-Satan faction," he said more as a fact than a question.

Grayfia tensed. She knew that her origin did make her suspicious, even more than he is. But, she was still curious about how he had so much information.

Truthfully, Haou had already done research on the major players of the Old-Satan faction, and the house of Lucifuge was on top of the list since a few of their members were children of Lucifer himself.

"I would also like to know what she is doing here, Sirzechs," Serafall asked glaring at the Silver-haired devil.

"Wait," Sirzechs got between the two female Devils. "I assure you, Serafall, she is on our side," he said trying to convince his childhood friend.

"That's right," Grayfia nodded backing up the Gremory general. "At first, I used to think that only those who hailed from the original Satans are supposed to lead Devils," she said looking down in shame at her past before she started shaking in anger. "But, I realized that you people are right. The Devils are on the brink of extinction, and if the war of the three Factions continues, we would all die out."

Serafall, however, couldn't look less convinced. "I still don't trust her," she grumbled. She couldn't just start trusting one of her former enemies just because of a change-of-heart… plus, she was a little angry at how Sirzechs was giving her all the attention.

"Of course you don't. It would be foolish if you did," Haou said drawing their attention. "Trust, like respect, is earned, not given. Only fools give trust blindly," he added.

Serafall was thankful for the support and was fighting the big victory grin that threatened to appear on her face.

Sirzechs and Grayfia, while offended, knew that the man in front of them was talking about the truth, and Grayfia has every intention of proving that she's trustworthy.

"If we take in your words, that also means we shouldn't trust you either, since you haven't done anything that grants you our trust," Sirzechs retorted realizing that Haou's words apply to himself as well.

Serafall wanted to remind Sirzechs that Haou had just saved her men, and probably her as well. But, she remembered that Haou said it was 'Just a fortune side effect'.

"Of course you shouldn't," Haou said catching them off guard. "I never said you should give me your trust, nor did I ask for it. As I said, I'm here to deal with the Old-Satan faction. Not meet with the Anti-Satan faction."

In truth, Haou expected to run into the Anti-Satan faction, but he simply didn't consider them an obstacle.

The two generals and Grayfia realized that the Supreme King was just here to deal with his own enemies, and not make friends.

Before any more could be said, one of the demonic soldiers came towards them. "Lord Haou,"

The Supreme King looked at the soldier as he bowed. "What is it?"

"We have gotten a massage from Yubel. All the forces are in place. With your word, the attack shall begin," the soldier said.

The three Devils looked confused until Serafall realized what the soldier was talking about. "You're planning to attack Leviathaia?" she asked in disbelief.

"That is most unwise," Grayfia said. She knew that, while Leviathaia isn't as guarded as Lucifaad or the capital of Lilith, it was still heavily fortified. "Taking over Leviathaia needs troops, planning, and patients. You-"

"If you think I came here without enough troops or a plan then you're delusional," Haou cut her off. He already had everything he needed. Yubel's massage was all he's missing. "Also, I have no plans to take Leviathaia. You can have that city if you desire."

The three Devils looked at him confused until they remembered that Haou said he's here to only deal with Old-Satan faction. They realized that he is merely going to kill the Devils there and leave the city on its own.

That drew mixed reactions, especially from the two generals. True, they can have Leviathaia if Haou succeeded, but it left a bitter taste in their mouths to get the spoils of someone else's hard work.

Haou turned around and looked at the Dragon. "Yuri," he called out. The dragon stopped eating the bodies of the Old-Satan soldiers, which was what it has been doing this whole time. "Are your brothers in place?"

'Yuri', as Haou called him, started looking around, almost as if it was looking for something.

"What is that dragon?" Serafall asked as she looked over Yuri's body. "I've never seen one like it before."

"That is Yuri," Haou replied still looking at the dragon. "The Starve Venom Dragon, one of the Heavenly Dragons."

"That's impossible," Sirzechs denied glaring at Haou. He knew that only two Heavenly Dragons existed. "The only Heavenly Dragons are Ddraig and Albion, and they've been turned to Sacred Gears."

"Do you really believe that the title 'Heavenly Dragons' is meant only for those two?" Haou asked still looking at Yuri.

The three Devils stayed quiet. Truthfully, all of them had once wondered if there was any more Heavenly Dragons, and with Yuri here, add to the fact Haou asked about he's 'brothers', they started believing that it might true.

Yuri stopped looking around and looked back at Haou before nodding. "Good," the Supreme King said as he looked at his soldiers. "The attack shall begin now, send the word." the Soldiers all bowed before immediately leaving to follow the orders. Haou looked back at the dragon. "You and your brothers may start early if you desire."

Yuri adopted a savage grin as he roared loudly, so loud that the three Devils had to cover their ears before it jumped away and started sprinting towards the city.

"Something is not right about that dragon," Serafall said while trying to stop the ringing in her ears. Sirzechs and Grayfia had to agree. They noticed Yuri's great blood-lust.

"Calm down," Haou said looking over Yuri as he vanished in the distance. "Between his brothers, and Dragons in general, Yuri is considered very bloodthirsty, but he's not unreasonable, so as long as you're not an enemy, you should be safe."

That eased the three Devils, but only slightly. They didn't feel comfortable with what appears to be psychotic Dragon running freely to do what it wants.

Haou then turned towards the city and started walking. "Where are you going?" Sirzechs asked.

The Supreme King brought down the mask part of his helmet to cover his face. "A king who hides behind his men while they fight his war for him is no king at all," Haou said before a portal of darkness and golden energy appeared in front of him.

The three Devils silently watched as Haou entered before the portal vanished. They knew that he meant he was joining the front lines, and that there was wisdom in his words. It was obvious that Haou has been a Ruler for a long time if you take in what he said.

Suddenly, a large explosion erupted in the city of Leviathaia that was in the distance. The fire started appearing on the outskirts as the three Devils saw Haou's soldiers advance through the streets, killing Old-Satan soldiers.

Seeing the movement of the soldiers, the two generals realized that Haou had hidden his men around the entire city and told them to attack at once, cornering the Old-Satan Faction in the process. Both generals had to agree that it was a solid plan, especially since it was unexpected.

After a few moments of debating herself while looking at the battle, Serafall sighed. "Lieutenant!" she called out.

"Yes, Lady Sitri!" her lieutenant replied walking towards her. Since he worked for Serafall, he was wearing blue armor, and unlike the normal soldiers, his armor was equipped with fur on the collar to show his high rank.

"I want five hundred soldiers ready for battle in five minutes. The rest are to stay here to finish the camp and look over the wounded," the Sitri general ordered.

While the lieutenant was surprised about the order, he knew from experience that Serafall doesn't make commands without a reason. "Yes, Lady Sitri," the Lieutenant said as he walked away.

Sirzechs looked at his childhood friend. "Serafall… what are you planning?" he asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

The Sitri general sighed before looking at the Gremory general. "Sirzechs, let's face it. This war isn't going anywhere, and both sides could lose at the end. What we need is something to finally tip the scale on our side," she then glanced at Grayfia. "If you're saying that you trust her, then I trust Haou. He could finally bring the change that we desperately need in this war."

As much as it pains him to admit, Sirzechs knew that she was right. Both sides of the Civil War were on equal terms at this point.

The Anti-Satan Faction might have had numbers because the majority of Devils wanting to avoid extinction, but the Old-Satan Faction had strength because of the descendants of the original Satans.

The Gremory general didn't want to believe it, but either side can win at this point. They needed insurance of victory, and Serafall apparently believed that it could be the Supreme King.

"Lady Sitri," Serafall's lieutenant returned. "The troops are ready. With your word, we shall leave."

Serafall nodded. "Very well, tell them we're leaving now," she said and the lieutenant left to follow the order.

Sirzechs knew that look Serafall had. It's something she did when she wasn't changing her mind. After some thought, he sighed. "Lieutenant!" he called out.

"Yes, Lord Gremory!" Sirzechs' lieutenant came in. His attire was similar to Serafall's lieutenant, but red instead of blue.

"I'm leaving you here in charge," Sirzechs said making Grayfia and Serafall look at him surprised. "I'll be joining the battle. Building this camp is just a secondary priority, your primary priority is protecting the wounded."

"Yes, Lord Gremory," the Lieutenant said as he left to follow the order.

Sirzechs noticed the two female Devils looking at him confused. "A king who hides behind his men while they fight his war for him is no king at all," he said repeating Haou's words making a small smile appear on their faces. Honestly, Sirzechs admired those words and found them nothing but the truth.

"I'll be coming as well," Grayfia said making the two generals look at her. "I want to show you that I truly want to help you create peace for the Devils. I… want to earn your trust," she said remembering Haou's words about earning trust and respect.

The two generals nodded and they looked back to see their soldiers ready. "Right," Serafall brought out her wings. "Everyone, your target is the Old-Satan soldiers only. The other creatures are our allies. You are not to attack them. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lady Sitri!" the Soldiers confirmed in union.

The general nodded as she looked back at the city of Leviathaia that had become a battlefield. The first ones to get off the ground and start flying towards the city were Serafall, Sirzechs, and Grayfia, the soldiers were not far behind.

Meanwhile, in the city of Leviathaia, it was utter chaos. Haou's forces, the Dark World Knights, were cutting down Old-Satan Faction soldiers right and left.

Yuri jumped in front of a group of Old-Satan soldiers. "A dragon!? Here?" one soldier asked.

Yuri turned to them and shot a blast of dark purple flames from its maw. The Devils were consumed by the purple flames and were killed.

"Damn it! Kill that thing!" another group of soldiers came in and attacked Yuri with a hail of magical bullets.

The bullets harmlessly bounced off of Yuri's body as the only thing it felt was slight tickling. Yuri then waved his hand, shooting the tips of his claws towards the Old-Satan forces.

The claws struck the ground under the Devils, making them laugh. "Ha! Looks like that thing doesn't know how to aim."

Their laughter didn't last, however. Suddenly, from where the claws landed, giant Carnivore plants with razor-sharp teeth erupted from the ground and grabbed the Old-Satan soldiers with their roots.

The Carnivore plants then started eating through the Old-Satan soldiers, ripping their flesh apart and filling the area with their screams.

Yuri just stood with a grin watching the scene in front of him. He was having far more fun than he expected at killing those Old-Satan Devils. Now he doesn't regret that Haou had brought him here. The Starve Venom Dragon then jumped on top of a building and started looking for more preys to hunt.

At another part of the city, Haou was walking through the streets towards the center of Leviathaia, where the leaders should be.

He passed a few groups of Devils being defeated by his Dark World Knights, but he knew his soldiers can handle them so he kept moving.

"Hold it right there!" a squadron of Old-Satan soldiers landed in front of him. They were passing by when they saw Haou. Seeing his different attire, the deducted that he was important. "You have some nerve attacking the city of Leviathaia! You low life scum!"

The Supreme King stayed quiet and kept walking. The Devils took that as an insult and all of them charged up magical attacks.

Of course, Haou could take on the attack, but he didn't want to waste his time playing with mere grunts.

And so, with a wave of his hand, the Supreme King sent a wave of darkness that annihilated the attacks.

Before the Old-Satan soldiers can comprehend what happened, Haou waved his hand the other way sending a wave of golden flames that devoured the Devils before erasing them from existence.

Haou was quite pleased. He was concerned that his powers would not work on the Devils. But, it appeared to have a better effect than he originally expected.

Another group of Devils approached him, much to his annoyance. He wanted to go to the leaders and not have to waste his time on grunts. However, the Old-Satan forces were suddenly destroyed by a blast of black and red energy.

Having studied Devils before coming to the underworld, he knew what it was. Power of Destruction. The pride and joy of the Bael family.

General Sirzechs Gremory landed beside Haou with his hands glowing from the Power of Destruction. Just as he was about to blast another group of Old-Satan forces, they were immediately frozen solid before breaking apart.

"Need a hand?" Serafall asked as she landed on the other side of Haou while Grayfia landed beside Sirzechs.

"I thought I told you that this is MY business," Haou said. They couldn't see his face, but from his tone, they could tell that he was annoyed and somewhat curious as he noticed Anti-Satan soldiers helping his men.

"True, but we never said that we won't join," Sirzechs countered with a smirk. A Devil was about to attack him by surprise, but it was destroyed by a blast of ice from Grayfia.

"I suppose that's true," the Supreme King replied. It could have been their imagination, but the three Devils can swear they heard the amusement in his voice.

"So, I assume you have a plan?" Serafall asked as she created blades of ice and made them rain on a group of Old-Satan forces.

"These soldiers are like dogs who follow orders mindlessly. I'm on my way to deal with the person leading this city, and my soldiers should take care of these pests," Haou explained.

"The person in charge here is called Klaus Leviathan, a descendant of the original Leviathan," Grayfia said as she used a blast of her own ice magic to destroy a group of Old-Satan soldiers. "His specialty is explosion magic."

A Leviathan in charge of Leviathaia. Truthfully, Haou was hoping for something more original. "Then I'll be going to deal with him," he said before he stopped and looked at them. "Can you deal with things here?"

"I assure you, we didn't get the title general for nothing," Serafall replied with a confident smirk as a soldier attacked her, but turned to a block of ice and broke to pieces.

Seeing that they can handle themselves, Haou nodded and started making his way to the center of the city where a giant castle was standing.

The three Devils looked at Haou as he walked away. "Well, he's certainly an interesting fellow," Sirzechs said as he used the Power of Destruction to kill a few Old-Satan forces.

"Other than the many mysteries surrounding him, I suppose you're right," Grayfia agreed. She was still a little cautious because of the many unknowns surrounding Haou.

"To be honest, Why exactly would he tell us anything?" Serafall asked as Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at her confused. "As he said, trust is earned, and we haven't done anything to earn his trust," she explained as the two Devils understood. The Sitri general smirked. "If you think about it, this attack is like one giant trust-building exercise. Everyone can see who to trust from now on."

Both Sirzechs and Grayfia smirked realizing that Serafall was right. During this attack, the Anti-Satan Faction can see if they can trust Haou, while the Supreme King sees if he can trust them, and Grayfia can prove that she can be trusted. Yup, just one giant trust-building exercise.

Meanwhile, at the center of the city where a castle stands, Klaus Leviathan was panicking in his throne room.

He was a tan-skinned man with dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail. And for clothes, He was wearing purple and pink robes.

Klaus was trying to get in contact with the city of Lucifaad in order to get reinforcements. He didn't know what happened.

One minute, Lukas Asmodeus went to deal with the Anti-Satan forces and capture Serafall Sitri to take as his toy. The next minute, they lost connection with Lukas and all his forces. And, if that wasn't bad enough, an army of unknown creatures started invading the city from all sides cornering them, and Klaus can swear he heard reports of several Dragons.

Normally, escaping wouldn't be a problem, if someone didn't put an Anti-teleportation barrier around the city. Whoever made this attack counted for everything. All this left Klaus with one option, which is request back-up.

After a few moments, the magical circle in front of him answered revealing the hologram of a tan-skinned woman with dark brown hair wearing a dress with similar colors to Klaus' clothes along with glasses on her eyes.

"Well, Well, this is surprising," the woman smirked deviously noticing how pale the descendant looked. "Hello, Klaus. What's the matter? You don't look so well, dear brother."

"Shut it, Katerea!" Klaus yelled at his sister. "I don't have time for your nonsense!"

Katerea merely chuckled. She always enjoyed seeing her brother in such a state. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Leviathaia is being attacked!" Klaus said as the smirk on Katerea vanished and her eyes widen. "Anti-Satan forces are being helped by an unknown faction, and the entire city has been placed under an Anti-teleportation barrier. I need you to send reinforcements, now!"

Katerea just looked at her brother shocked. Of all the things she expected this call to be about, asking for back-up against an invasion was not one of them.

Suddenly, Katerea laughed, making her brother look at her in shock. "What's so funny?! You think this is a joke!?" Klaus asked.

Katerea stopped laughing but gained an evil smirk. "I think that you should deal with this on your own," she said making Klaus look at her in disbelief. "After all, you ARE the Leviathan that was chosen to rule Leviathaia, so handling this shouldn't be a problem."

Klaus' face was filled with rage. "Katerea! Don't you dare-" he was cut off when his sister's hologram vanished as the transmission was cut off. Klaus could only grit his teeth.

Katerea was always jealous that her brother was chosen to rule Leviathaia instead of her, and Klaus took every chance to rub it in her face. But, now it seems karma came for him.

"When I get my hands on that bitch, I'm going to give her to imps as a sex slave!" Klaus grumbled through his grit teeth.

Suddenly, the doors to his chamber were destroyed cutting off his thoughts. Klaus looked at where his doors used to be and saw a man in a spiky, Knight-like armor walk in.

"Klaus Leviathan, I assume?" Haou asked. Although it was a rhetorical question. He already knew the answer.

"Who the hell are you!?" Klaus demanded more than asked. "Are you the one responsible for attacking my city?!"

"Your 'city' is nothing short of an ugly joke, especially if you take in the leader here," Haou replied. Honestly, he expected this to be far harder, but it seems that he greatly overestimated the Old-Satan Faction. Now he felt that he went overkill by bringing Yuri and his brothers.

"You low life scum! Do you have any idea of who I am!?" Klaus asked enraged. This man was looking down on him, and he was a descendant of the original Leviathan.

"Of course I do," Haou simply shrugged his shoulders. "You're just a spoiled child who's trying to live off the name of a dead person," he said further angering the descendant. "Honestly, it's actually sad if you take in how strong the original Leviathan was… and how pathetically weak you are."

That was the last straw. Klaus immediately waved his hand and the area around Haou was filled with magical circles for explosion magic.

Normally, any person would start to get concerned over the number of magical circles. But, Haou simply smirked under his helmet. "How amusing," he said before the entire room was detonated.

The entire room was covered with smoke and Klaus just stood there with a grin on his face. If this was their leader, then Klaus would have no problem dealing with the rest.

When the smoke vanished, Klaus was forced to look in disbelief to see Haou still standing and unharmed as golden aura covered him.

Haou simply looked at Klaus. "My turn," he said waving his hand sending a wave of darkness at the descendant.

The wave struck like a train and the descendant was sent crashing to a wall creating spider-web cracks.

Klaus stood up and spat the blood from his mouth glaring at Haou with nothing but absolute hatred.

Back with Serafall, Sirzechs, and Grayfia, they were now dealing with the little forces that were left of the Old-Satan Faction.

Truthfully, the two generals were quite pleased. The attack is going far better than they expected, with barely any casualties. The same, however, cannot be said for the Old-Satan Faction.

The three Devils were destroying them by the dozens. Anyone who would be missed by them would either be killed by the Anti-Satan soldiers or the Dark World Knights.

Serafall was about to attack another group of Devils, but they were destroyed by red and black flames. The Sitri general glared at the only person she knew can do that. "Sirzechs, what did we say about stealing the kills of others?" she asked in a chilling voice.

The Gremory general immediately raised his hands in surrender. "Wait! I didn't do it!" he said. He knew very well how dangerous an angry Serafall can be.

Before Serafall can question him, a loud roar was heard. Through the red flames walked a dragon covered in Crimson armor. The dragon had a T-Rex-like structure with golden Jaws, two horns on its head, and two blades with orbs on its back. Its eyes were miss-matched with one being green and the other red. **(Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.) **

"I suppose this is one Yuri's Brothers," Grayfia said as a fact rather than a question. The two generals nodded in agreement.

The dragon roared and attacked another group of Old-Satan forces. It swung its tail, sending three crashing into a building, before shooting red and black flames from its maw destroying the rest.

They all stared at the dragon in awe as it destroyed the Old-Satan Faction easily. The one who was interested the most was Sirzechs since the Dragon's flames were quite similar to his Power of Destruction. He wondered if they were connected.

Serafall broke out of her shock and looked at the castle. "Well, since things here are under control, I say we see if Haou is done with Klaus Leviathan," she suggested.

The other two Devils nodded and they all started flying towards the castle. On the way, Sirzechs decided to start a conversation. "Do you think he's alright?"

"That is hard to say," Grayfia said. "Klaus might not be Satan Class, but he is no joke either," she said. The Silver-haired devil knew that the descendant was very dangerous with his explosion magic.

"I'm actually more worried for Klaus' sake," Serafall said making the other two Devils look at her in disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, I couldn't care less for what happens to that bastard," she immediately fixed the misunderstanding. "What I mean is, after seeing Haou's power, I can tell you that it's foolish to worry about him."

A question popped up in Sirzechs' head. "Serafall, what sort of powers does Haou uses?" he asked. Grayfia shared the same question, so she listened quietly.

"I… don't know," Serafall replied honestly making the two look at her confused. She might have seen Haou's power, but she didn't understand it. "At first, he fought a man called Lukas Asmodeus and took an attack without receiving as much as a scratch. Then, he used golden flames to defeat him in two moves."

The two Devils just looked at her in shock. Sirzechs then noticed something in what she said. "Golden flames? As in holy fire?" he asked. That would have been troubling. If Haou was using holy flames, then he has connections to heaven, and him being in the underworld completely violates the treaty between the Three Factions.

However, much to his relief, Serafall shook her head. "No, I didn't sense any holy energy from the flames or him. It was something else, but I couldn't find out what it is."

That just made the two other Devils all the more curious. They decided to ask Haou of his power when they get the chance.

When they landed near the castle, they were about to enter when one of the walls at the front was destroyed as someone flew from it.

The person who crashed through the wall was Klaus Leviathan. He fell on the ground in front of them as they got a good look at his state.

To say he looked terrible, would be a major understatement. His head was bleeding along with his mouth, which was missing more than a few teeth. His clothes, which used to look luxurious, were now looking like just rags meant to cover his skin. His body was covered in wounds and his left arm looked broken.

Lukas, with much difficulty, managed to stand up. He was panting and looked like he would fall at any moment. He then took notice of the three other Devils, more specifically, the Silver-haired devil. "Grayfia…? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. While he didn't know her on a personal level, he still met her on a few meetings. He then noticed she was standing with the two Anti-Satan generals and his eyes were filled with rage. "You bitch! You betray us for these filthy low borns!? Did you also help that monster get here!?"

Before any of them can ask what he meant by 'monster', Haou's voice was heard. "Please," he scoffed. The Devils looked at the entrance of the castle and Klaus paled seeing the Supreme King walkout. "Don't insult me. I don't need the help of an enemy traitor to defeat weaklings like you."

Klaus took a few steps back and the Devils were intrigued by how terrified he looked. "What… in the Satans are you?" the descendant asked.

Haou simply kept silent as he started walking towards Klaus. The descendant started looking for a way out of this situation, but he didn't have any.

Klaus grit what was left of his teeth. He was cornered… at least he planned to not go down alone.

Klaus waved his hand and a giant magical circle covered the entire area. Another magical circle appeared on Klaus' chest as he grinned like a mad man.

Grayfia recognized the circle and her eyes widen. "This is… a self-destruction formula!" she looked at Klaus shocked. "Are you mad! A circle that big wouldn't leave anything from Leviathaia!"

"Then so be it!" Klaus yelled with a deranged look. "I would rather destroy this city then let anyone else take command of it. I am a Leviathan and I can do what I please with Leviathaia, even destroy it!"

Serafall, Sirzechs, and Grayfia panicked. They knew that there was no way that everyone was making it out of the city before the explosion, and it would be devastating.

Haou, however, simply sighed and shook his head. "How disappointing. I was hoping you would take defeat like man, not a spoiled child," The Devils all looked at him confused as he acted so calm in this situation.

Suddenly, a bright light shone down from the sky. It was enough to make them cover their eyes except for Haou, whose eyes were protected by his helmet.

When the light vanished, the Devils opened their eyes and looked in shock as the magic circle had vanished.

Klaus just fell to his knees. He couldn't even ask what happened from the shock and disbelief he was experiencing.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard as another Dragon descended from the Sky. This Dragon was covered in white and black armor while also looking partially mechanical. It had a serpentine lower body with green, glass-like wings connected to its waist. **(Clearwing Synchro Dragon.)**

Seeing the glow that was imitating from the Dragon's wings, The Devils realized that it was the cause of the light and the magical circle vanishing.

"Now, I believe this is over for you," Haou said as he sent a wave of golden flames at the kneeling descendant, who was destroyed almost immediately.

Serafall, Sirzechs, and Grayfia just stood there awe-struck. It was then that they noticed that the battle around the city was over and that only Haou's forces and the Anti-Satan faction soldiers were left.

The Sitri general couldn't help but let out a big grin as she looked around and saw that they have finally won Leviathaia. Serafall believed that Haou was the change they needed, and now, she was starting to believe it was true.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoy it. I would like to first warn you that this is going to have late updates, so sorry about that. I already said it was a side project.**

**First, about the Dragons. In Arc-V it is confirmed by Zarc that the Dragons are called the Heavenly Dragons. Personally, I always thought it was kind of stupid to only allow Ddraig and Albion to be the Heavenly Dragons. If they were Light and Dark, maybe. But, Red and White, definitely no. So I decided to expand the title a little.**

**Second, I'm giving the Dragons the names of their owners. They will have similar personalities but not completely like them because, well, Dragons.**

**Thank you again for reading this. Please remember to comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	3. 3

The city of Leviathaia, formerly belonging to the Old-Satan Faction, now belongs to the Anti-Satan Faction. The morals of the Devils couldn't be higher.

Right now, the Anti-Satan Faction was in the process of gathering the resources that they could find in the city. The soldiers that were waiting in the camp outside the city had joined in with them, seeing no reason to stay out of the city.

In the center of the city, where Klaus Leviathan kept his castle, a large commander tent stood in front of the castle. General Sirzechs Gremory could not stop himself from smiling as he stood in the tent.

He received reports of the MANY things they managed to find. From food to medical equipment, and even a few files about some plans from the Old-Satan Faction.

He looked beside him and found Serafall and Grayfia, with the Sitri general giving him a knowing look. Sirzechs sighed but kept his smile. "Go ahead, say it."

"I told you so," Serafall said with smugness. She was overjoyed to see that her faith in Haou had paid off more than they already planned.

Sirzechs shook his head but kept his smile. He couldn't remove it if he wanted to. From the beginning of the Civil War, this was the biggest victory the Anti-Satan Faction had gained.

Grayfia just stood at the side smiling. She couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. True, she felt guilty for betraying the Old-Satan Faction and her brothers.

However, she saw how the Anti-Satan Faction was much more kind to each other. When she was with the Old-Satan Faction, they would always threaten each other, bribe, lie, and cheat. They also would always take prisoners to either torture for fun or to use as slaves.

Honestly, fighting for the right cause gave Grayfia a warm feeling in her chest. It was… pleasant.

"Lord Gremory," Sirzechs' lieutenant came into the tent.

"Lieutenant," the Gremory general acknowledged his soldier who stood attention. "Do you have the status of the city?"

The Lieutenant nodded. "Yes, Lord Gremory. The city is completely cleared out. All Old-Satan soldiers are either surrendering or, in case of resistance, put down. You already have a report of what we already found, and the soldiers are making sure to find whatever else is hidden."

Sirzechs nodded with a pleased smile. "Did you also send the request for a meeting to the other two generals?" he asked. Taking over Leviathaia was a huge deal, they needed to call over the other generals.

"Yes, Lord Gremory. In fact, they're already here," the Lieutenant replied. "Both the two other Generals are outside, they are asking- no, DEMANDING for an explanation of the other creatures here."

Sirzechs and Serafall gained serious looks as they nodded. "Very well, we'll go meet them," the Gremory general said.

"Also, please locate Lord Haou for me," Serafall requested wanting to see the Supreme King.

While the Lieutenant worked for Sirzechs, he still had to respect the orders of other Generals. "Yes, Lady Sitri."

As the Lieutenant left, Sirzechs turned to Grayfia and said, "You should come with us."

The Silver-haired devil looked at him surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked, uncertain that she should see the other generals yet.

However, in Sirzechs' opinion, she already proved worthy of trust. "It's alright, I'll vouch for you should something happen."

Grayfia still looked hesitant, but that's when Serafall spoke. "It shouldn't be a problem. As long as you're with us," she said reassuring the Silver-haired devil.

Truthfully, the Sitri general still doesn't fully trust Grayfia. But, when she saw Klaus looking genuinely surprised at her being with them, she started thinking that the Silver-haired devil might be telling the truth.

And so, the three Devils came out of the tent and made their way through the city. Looking around, the two generals were pleased with the low amount of the casualties and wounded.

After reaching one of the outskirts of the city, they saw the other two standing there with their own forces while carefully watching Haou's forces. Those generals were Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Stolas. Serafall and Sirzechs noticed the looks of the other two generals.

Falbium was mostly curious about those creatures, he and Ajuka thought they were enemies at first, but then the soldiers here told them that Serafall gave an order not to harm them.

Ajuka, however, had his head full of questions. First, Sirzechs left saying an emergency signal from Serafall came. Second, he suddenly got a report that says Leviathaia was under attack, which is something that wasn't planned to happen for a while now. Third, he heard one piece of good news, which is that they won Leviathaia. And lastly, he arrives seeing unknown forces standing in the middle of Leviathaia, made of creatures he never even heard of.

Ajuka looked at Serafall and Sirzechs as they walked towards them. "So, mind explaining to me what's going on?" he asked but made it sound like a demand. He then noticed Grayfia. "Also, What reason is Grayfia Lucifuge herself walking beside you?" he asked.

"Sirzechs, Serafall, What in the name of the Satans is happening here?" Falbium asked looking at them confused. "And who are these people?" he asked motioning to Haou's Dark World Knights.

"Good to see you as well, Ajuka, Falbium," Sirzechs greeted as he, Serafall, and Grayfia stopped in front of them. The newly arrived generals gave him a look that said they weren't in the mood for formalities, which made the Gremory general sigh. "As for what's going on here, as you can see, we managed to take over Leviathaia."

"We have eyes, Sirzechs. We can use them," Ajuka said with an annoyed tone. He knew that Sirzechs was avoiding the main topic, which was the weird creatures. "And don't bother trying to waste time explaining Grayfia's case either. Who or what are these?"

Sirzechs sighed. He knew that he couldn't trick Ajuka. His friend was just that smart. Truthfully, he didn't know exactly what to say to his friend.

Thankfully, Serafall was the one to answer. "These are our allies," she said making Ajuka and Falbium look at her, obviously expecting an explanation. "These forces belong to a man named Supreme King Haou. He assisted us, or to be specific, WE assisted him in taking over Leviathaia."

"Supreme King Haou?" Falbium asked as neither he or Ajuka recognized the name. "Can't say I heard of him."

"By the looks on your faces, it's safe to say that you didn't either," Ajuka deducted as he noticed their expression.

They nodded which was slightly troubling to the Astaroth general. That means Sirzechs and Serafall took help from an unknown faction that could be dangerous.

Sirzechs' lieutenant returned. "Lady Sitri, I have found Lord Haou," he said drawing the attention of the Four generals and Grayfia. "He is at the southern side of the city with his Dragons."

Ajuka and Falbium look shocked. "Dragons?" they asked in unison.

"It's better if you come and see," Serafall said thinking that seeing is believing.

The newly arrived generals nodded and they all started heading towards where Sirzechs' lieutenant said Haou is. Falbium and Ajuka were now really interested in meeting this person.

As the group of five Devils walked towards the location. Haou was currently talking to the three Dragons. "I hope you three had fun."

Yuri gained another savage grin and started cackling. Haou understood that he enjoyed hunting the Old-Satan Devils and was asking for the next battle.

Haou shook his head. "Of course you would love that," he was used to the Starve Venom Dragon's behavior.

The White and black dragon started growling in annoyance. He was obviously annoyed that he didn't get to join the actual battle.

"You had your own job, Yugo," Haou said. Yugo's job was to stay up in the air and wait for when something goes wrong. Like when Klaus tried to destroy the city. "And it was important, so don't complain."

The red dragon growled. It was happy that it got to fight, but it was sad that so much blood was shed. Even if it was the Old-Satan Faction.

"I know, Yuya," Haou sighed. Between them, Yuya was the most kind-hearted, even to the enemy. "I'm sorry that you have to fight so much, but it's a must, so please understand."

Yuya nodded his head. Yugo then growled slightly, asking what they'll do now that they finished their business in Leviathaia.

"First, we'll wait for Yubel," Haou replied planning to wait for the rest of his forces. "Then, we'll see where our next attack will be."

Yuri then growled. He was asking what are Haou's plans for the Anti-Satan Faction. Truthfully, Haou did not know what to do about them. They did somewhat help the invasion, but they weren't his business, so his best idea was just to leave and go on about his own business. Yuya then growled telling Haou that they have company.

The Supreme King turned around and saw the four Anti-Satan generals and Grayfia walking towards him.

Ajuka and Falbium got to see the Supreme King and his Dragons for the first time. While normally they'd be looking at the Dragons, they were more focusing on Haou and the powerful aura around him.

Sirzechs walked forward. "Haou, I'd like to introduce you to the other two generals of the Anti-Satan faction," he motioned to the newly arrived generals. "These are Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Stolas," he then looked at the aforementioned two. "This is Supreme King Haou," Ajuka and Falbium locked eyes with Haou's golden ones.

Falbium knew a great Warrior when he saw one. He might not have been 'By the Book' as the other generals, but he was one for a reason. One glance at those golden eyes and Falbium knew that whoever makes an enemy out of Haou is pretty much screwed.

Ajuka was more intrigued by the way that Haou was presenting himself. The Astaroth general always prided himself with the ability to read people. However, he couldn't get a read off the Supreme King. He was someone who knew how to keep his secrets to himself.

"Well, it's nice to meet the person that helped us take Leviathaia," Falbium said breaking the silence. "I thank you for assisting us in this."

"Like I already said to general Serafall Sitri, I was only here to deal with my own enemies, not help your people. That was just a fortunate side effect," Haou repeated, which earned a frown from the Sitri general.

"Even so, this is a really big victory for the Anti-Satan Faction, and we greatly appreciate it," Falbium continued showing gratitude to the Supreme King.

Ajuka, who was looking at the Dragons this entire time, decided to finally bring out his question. "If I may ask, what Dragons are these?" he asked. The Astaroth general researched Dragons before but never came upon Dragons like those.

Haou found no problem at telling them about the Dragons, so he motioned to them. "Well, first is Yuri, the Starve Venom Dragon," he then motioned to the red dragon. "Then, there's Yuya, the Odd-Eyes Dragon," he then motioned to the white and black dragon. "And Yugo, the Clearwing Dragon. There is one more, Yuto, the Dark Rebellion Dragon, but he is with the other half of my forces acting as back up," he explained.

"You said that they were Heavenly Dragons," Grayfia said causing Ajuka and Falbium to look at her surprised. "Is that true? I mean, we all learned that only Ddraig and Albion are the only ones."

At the mention of those two names, the three Dragons immediately started growling and glaring at the Devils making the take a step back.

"Enough," Haou said making the Dragons calm down. He looked at the Devils saying, "Please refrain from mentioning the Red and White ones. They're not liked between other Heavenly Dragons. In fact, they're downright hated."

They all nodded deciding not to bring up the subject again. It didn't surprise them that there was hatred between the Heavenly Dragons. After all, Ddraig and Albion had an eternal rivalry for who knows what reason.

"May I ask a question?" Falbium requested. "What reason do you have for fighting the Old-Satan Faction?" he asked, wanting to know if he could trust the Supreme King.

The other generals started listening closely. While Sirzechs and Serafall trusted Haou, they also had to wonder why he would attack the other side of the Civil War.

The Supreme King narrowed his eyes to glare. "Simply put, they attacked my home and people. Would you not be angry if someone did that to you?" he asked. One thing Haou does not tolerate is those who threaten his people.

Falbium nodded satisfied with the answer. Grayfia realized something. "Wait, did you not say that your home is far and unpopular? How did they find it then?" she asked suspiciously.

"Euclid Lucifuge," Haou replied. At that name, the generals tensed while Grayfia paled. "He found my domain while experimenting on new types of teleportation circles at random destinations. It was purely coincidental how he found it. Since my people are considered special, the Old-Satan Faction thought they can send soldiers to enslave them. It's safe to say that those soldiers returned in body bags, TINY body bags," Haou explained with obvious hatred.

The generals can tell that Haou was being honest. It wasn't hard to believe his story. After all, Euclid Lucifuge was one of their most wanted. A Devil with enough intelligence to match Ajuka Astaroth.

Meanwhile, if Grayfia didn't look pale before, she definitely did now. Out of all the enemies her brother could have made, it had to be Haou. She was hoping that she can convince her brother to surrender, but with the Supreme King after his head, she honestly didn't know if she can do that now.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared beside them. From the portal walked out two new figures.

The first figure was another Dragon. This one was dark purple and was covered in black and dark silver armor. It had metallic wings with orbs in their joints. **(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.) **

The Devils realized that it was Yuto, the Dark Rebellion Dragon. But, The other figure is what truly drew their attention. It looked like a combination of a woman and a demonic monster. Their right side looked feminine, while her left side looked manly. They had miss-matching eyes with a third one on her forehead. The right side of their hair was white while the left side was purple. They also had a pair of demonic wings. **(Yubel)**

"Yubel," Haou walked forward for greetings while Yuto moved towards his brothers. "Is everything going as planned?"

"It is," Yubel nodded before taking notice of the Devils. "Seeing as they are still breathing, I assume that they are the Anti-Satan Faction?" she asked.

Haou nodded. "Yes, I encountered one of their generals before the attack, and the rest joined afterward," he summarized. "Speaking of other matters, what of our forces?"

"They all accounted for," Yubel replied. "We also just did a count for the soldiers that came with you. There were barely any casualties, and just a few wounded," She said recalling what she did before coming here.

While those two were having their conversations. The Devils were trying to analyze Yubel and her form.

Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium, and Grayfia turned to Ajuka, who noticed their looks and immediately said, "No, I don't know whether it's a man or a woman. Let's just consider it a 'she' judging by the voice," answering their unasked question, making the look away.

Haou finished talking to Yubel and turned back to the generals. "Now, is there anything else you need?" he asked wanting to leave.

Ajuka decided to finally ask what has been bothering him since he got to Leviathaia. "What are you people?"

Haou sighed. He was getting annoyed at the repeated question. It's not that there was something wrong with telling them, it's just that there's a reason his people are hiding, and he wanted it to stay that way.

Just as he was about to say something to avoid answering, someone else answered. "Duel Monsters."

They all looked at who spoke and the Anti-Satan generals immediately stood attention and gave a bow of respect. Even Grayfia bowed, but it was more to not seem rude than honorific.

The man who spoke was a middle-aged man with black hair and a beard. He had deep purple eyes and was wearing black robes covered in golden armor.

Haou and Yubel recognized the man almost immediately from the reports. He was Zekram Bael. The great king Bael, the creator of the Power of Destruction, and the whole reason why the Anti-Satan Faction exists.

"They're called Duel Monsters," Zekram repeated as he walked in front of Haou. He took a glance at the generals before his eyes fell on Grayfia.

The Silver-haired devil tensed while Sirzechs clenched his fist. The Gremory general knew that if Zekram ordered for Grayfia to be killed, then the best he could do is try to convince him to spare her.

However, much to their surprise and relief, Zekram turned back to Haou. "Am I mistaken?" he asked.

The Supreme King shook his head. "No, you are correct," he replied. Truthfully, Haou wasn't surprised that Zekram knew about them considering his age.

"Forgive me, Lord Bael, but I've never heard of 'Duel Monsters'," Serafall said hoping to finally get an explanation on who Haou and his people are.

"Of course you didn't," Zekram said in a tone that made it obvious he was expecting that. "These creatures stopped being around since the days of Demons, I would have been surprised if any of you knew about them," he explained.

The other Devils look in shock at what they just heard. They knew that Demons are the ancestors of Devils, and only a handful of Devils have been around when Demons existed and are still alive, including Zekram.

The great king Bael decided to explain further. "Duel Monsters are unique creatures that come in all shapes and sizes. They could look like Demons, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gods, Yokai, Animals, Familiars, and even living inanimate objects."

The shock just kept coming for the Devils. "Lord Bael, if that's true, then how can you tell the difference between Duel Monsters and normal Supernatural creatures?" Falbium realizing those two would always get confused.

"Through unique energy called Ka," Haou said drawing their attention. "Unlike most supernatural creatures, Duel Monsters aren't powered by Holy or Unholy energy. They are powered by something else, called Ka energy," he then motioned to Yubel. "Here, try to sense the energy from Yubel."

The Devils turned their attention to Yubel and started trying to sense her energy. They could feel something, but they couldn't recognize it. It was… odd, like feeling the air in a desert.

"What you're feeling now is Ka energy," Zekram said knowing what they were sensing.

"If what you say is true, Lord Bael, then why have we not heard of Duel Monsters before?" Sirzechs asked. Even if the only difference is being the energy of Ka, they should have known of their existence.

"That's because a long time ago, those creatures suddenly vanished," Zekram said before turning his sight to the Dragons. "Honestly, when Duel Monsters vanished, four of the Heavenly Dragons also vanished. I suppose they went to wherever Duel Monsters went," he said as a fact rather than a question.

Zekram, along with the other Devils, turned their gaze towards Haou. They were obviously asking for an explanation. Yubel looked at him questioning of they should tell, but he nodded.

The Supreme King didn't find a problem with telling them, after all, Zekram knew about them but told no one. "A long time ago, when Duel Monsters still walked the world, it was still utter chaos. The Duel Monsters, thanks to their special abilities, were being hunted to either fight for a Faction or be their slaves," he started and no one interrupted him. "Seeing the suffering of those creatures, Three ancient and powerful Gods decide to help them. Those Gods were Ra, Osiris, And Obelisk. They created an entire world meant only for Duel Monsters. And so, the Duel Monsters moved to their new home, where only their kind live."

The Devils now understood why they never saw such creatures. It is because they went to hiding, and no one can blame them. During the Great War, all Factions sought powerful creatures to be on their side. Even to the point of forcing or enslaving them.

"That still does not explain YOUR story," Ajuka said realizing that Haou said no information about himself.

"And why should I?" the Supreme King asked. "Just because I told you about the world of Duel Monsters does not mean that I trust you enough to tell you my origin."

While the Astaroth general was annoyed, he did see the sense behind his words, so he stayed silent.

The Supreme King turned to his Dragons and said, "We'll be leaving soon, get ready," he then started walking away.

"Wait!" Serafall called out making Haou stop. "Why don't you work with us?" she asked making the other generals look at her confused and surprised, but Zekram had a somewhat hopeful look. "We all have the same enemy, the Old-Satan Faction, so why don't we create an alliance to fight them."

It was an 'Enemy of my enemy' strategy. Honestly, Haou has no need to help the Anti-Satan or to get help from them. Technically, he was already helping them by killing the Old-Satan Faction.

Just as he was about to decline, Yubel spoke, "Haou, can we have a word?" she asked. He understood the look she had as something important, so he nodded and walked away with her. Far enough out of earshot, but still visible.

The generals noticed that Yubel didn't use 'Lord' when she called for Haou. That meant she was either really high ranked, or she was a close friend. Probably the latter from the way they talked.

Meanwhile, Haou turned to Yubel. "I think that you should take the offer," she said.

The Supreme King was actually caught off guard, which is something that hadn't happened in a long time. "What?"

Yubel sighed crossing her arms and gave him a warm look. "Haou… ever since you won the fight against the Light of Ruin, you have been fighting one war after another all on your own. But, you don't have to do that anymore. This is your chance to fight a war with others on your side. So, please, think about accepting."

The Supreme King sighed. Yubel was looking out for him. She always did. She always has… even before becoming what they are now.

Haou adopted a warm smile. "To be honest, I never was alone thanks to you being by my side."

Yubel returned the smile. This was a side of Haou that he would only show to her. It's something that proves he is still the kind-hearted prince she knew all those years ago.

Haou's stoic look returned as he turned back to the Devils and walked towards them. He stood in front of Serafall, who was giving him a hopeful look.

The Supreme King was at conflict. On one hand, he can just turn away and forget about this. On the other, he was thinking about it as Yubel had said.

After a few minutes of self debating, Haou offered a handshake. "Very well. I Suppose we can work out on an alliance between us."

The Sitri general couldn't help herself from smiling as she accepted the handshake. Zekram Bael was giving Serafall a proud look. He noticed that she was good at diplomatic matters between Devils and other races, something he has to remember.

The Dragons looked at each other surprised, but they trusted Haou. He earned their trust on many occasions, along with their loyalty.

While shaking Haou's hand, Serafall couldn't help but wonder what the future holds for them and the Supreme King. She didn't know, but she was sure it would be good.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this. I know I said I'd post late, but I had a lot of free time and decided to write this chapter and be over with it.**

**I was asked about the cards that would appear. I honestly am trying to find a way to bring every Ace monster with their own role. So don't worry, I'll make sure they show up.**

**As for the Harem. Haou will have one but not a big one. You have to admit, it's stupid how all the girls fall in love with the Protagonist just because he's the main character without a reason. That's why we all hate Issei because girls just end up loving him without a reason. (Rias, Asia, and Irina are excused but the other girls honestly had no reason to love him. Even Akeno. He wasn't even helping her with her Father's deal, he was just staring at her chest.)**

**Also, I just saw a question online saying, "Supreme King Zarc VS. Supreme King Haou: who would win?"**

**I know Zarc is a VERY broken card and powerful. But he LITERALLY can't beat Haou.**

**First, Haou is the original Supreme King, a reincarnated spirit that is thousands of years old.**

**Zarc is just someone who had one wish from a powerful card(Astrograph Magician), so he used it to turn himself to a giant monster.**

**But the reason why Zarc can't beat Haou is that Haou has the power of Gentle Darkness(the ability to control Duel Monster Spirits) and Zarc is just an overgrown Duel Monster Spirit, so if they do face each other, Zarc would end up as Haou's slave in seconds.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**

**P.S. The next chapter might just skip to Canon since I just wanted to just show how Haou and the Devils know each other.**


	4. 4

**(A/N: This takes place after Riser and Issei's fight, but before the church girls show up. Mainly because I don't want the underworld to know about Haou yet.)**

It was another normal day in the town of Kouh. For the normal humans, that is. What those humans didn't know was that the area they live in was hosted with Devils and considered Devil territory.

In the town, a new house was just bought by a special group of people. It was a two-story house with a lot of space. The outside was a pale white color. Inside the house was a spacious living room with an L-shaped couch in front of a coffee table and a plasma TV. An open kitchen was beside the living room. The stairs lead to the upper floor which had five bedrooms and two guest rooms.

"And finished!" a boy yelled as he put down the last box inside the house.

The boy was a young man with two-colored hair. The bottom was red and the top was green. He had red eyes and was wearing an orange shirt with green pants. **(Yuya)**

"Hey, Yuto! I finished moving the boxes," the boy yelled.

"Just a second," he heard from upstairs before another boy came down.

He had the same face as the first boy. In fact, they could be passed off as twins. The difference is that this boy had black and dark purple spiky hair. His eyes were grey and he was wearing a dark shirt with a short tie and black pants. **(Yuto)**

"I was just checking the rooms to make sure everything is in order," the boy called Yuto said. "Thanks for getting that done, Yuya."

"No problem," Yuya waved it off. He really didn't mind helping around, especially his brothers. "So, where are the others?"

"Well, Yugo is out buying groceries, and Yuri is in the back with his garden," Yuto replied crossing his arms. "As for Lord Haou, he's still sleeping."

Yuya tilted his head. "Didn't he tell us to wake him up early?" he asked recalling last night.

Yuto nodded. "That's right, but I think he should get some rest. You saw how tired he was last night," he said and Yuya had to agree. Haou had fallen asleep literally the minute he hit the pillow.

They heard the sound of an engine and looked outside the door to see a high tech white motorcycle park outside their house.

Someone got off the motorcycle and took off his helmet to reveal the same face as the first two boys, but his hair was dark blue with the front strands being yellow. He was wearing a white bodysuit meant for bikes. **(Yugo)**

"I'm back!" the boy yelled as he took the bags from the grocery store off his bike. "And I got breakfasts ingredients!" he said with more enthusiasm.

"Somehow, I know he accepted this job just to get breakfast quicker," Yuto shook his head while Yuya simply chuckled.

"Oh, Fusion finally got us something to eat," Someone said from behind them.

They looked over their shoulders and saw another boy with the same face. However, this one had light purple hair at the top and pink hair at the bottom. He was wearing an elegant purple suit with flower trimming. **(Yuri)**

The boy with blue hair gained a tick mark and glared at him. "It's not Fusion! It's Yugo!" he yelled. His brother would always tease him about his name.

"Sure, sure," the pink-haired boy just waved it off. "Now, let's cook something. I'm sure Lord Haou will be hungry when he wakes up."

"So, who's turn is it to cook?" Yuya asked as he and his brothers went to the open kitchen in the living room.

"Yuri cooked last night, so I guess it's my turn," Yuto said referring to the pink-haired boy.

The purple-haired teen started cooking in the kitchen after taking the groceries from Yugo while his three brothers went to the living room and sat down on the couch waiting for breakfast.

"Does anyone know why we're in Shinto territory again?" Yugo asked putting his feet on the table.

While Yuri would have commented on his brother's lack of manners, he was also curious. "For Shinto territory, it strangely reeks of Devils and a little of Fallen Angels," he pointed out.

"Calm down," Yuya said as he turned on the TV. "I agree that this is strange, but Lord Haou wouldn't have got us here for no reason," he said which earned a nod of agreement from his two brothers.

They sat in silence for a few moments, just flipping through TV channels as their brother prepared breakfast.

Just as Yuto was finishing breakfast, they heard someone walking downstairs. Knowing who it is, they all looked at him.

It was a young man, barely older than them. He had brown colored hair with the top being a lighter shade than the bottom. He was wearing a black turtleneck with black pants and red shoes. The most notable thing, however, was his golden, white pupiled eyes. **(Season 4 Jaden Yuki.)**

"Good morning, Lord Haou," the four brothers all said at once.

Haou simply nodded before raising an eyebrow. "What time is it?" he asked noticing the sun was higher than he liked.

"We still have an hour before… Urghh… school," Yugo said, almost gagging at the name. He obviously didn't like the idea of going there.

Haou looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Didn't I tell you to wake me up early?"

"With all due respect, Lord Haou, but even you need rest," Yuri said as he moved to make a place for the Supreme King.

Haou sat in the middle of the couch. "You sound just like Yubel," he sighed shaking his head. His dear friend would always tell him to rest.

"Breakfast is served," Yuto said as he came in holding a tray full of plates.

After everyone had their plates, they started eating while making small talk. "So, Lord Haou, Why are we in Shinto territory?" Yugo asked repeating his previous question.

"This isn't Shinto territory," Haou replied making the four brothers look at him confused. From what they knew, all Japan is Shinto territory. "Kouh right now is considered Devil territory. It was rented, to be more precise."

"Rented?" Yuri asked raising an eyebrow. He never heard of a territory being rented before. "Care to explain?"

"Two heiresses wanted to experience a normal school life, so the Devils rented this area to try that," Haou explained as he took a bite of toast.

"Bunch of spoiled brats," Yugo grumbled. Between the four brothers, he hated the Devils' noble system the most. "That doesn't explain the Fallen Angel scent."

"There were some rogue Fallen Angels in the area a while ago, but they were taken care of," Haou explained taking a sip of tea. He already had a report of the events that happened here.

"So why are we here?" Yuto asked. He didn't see a reason for them to get into Devil business. Not after the Civil War was over.

"Do you remember that meeting I had with Amaterasu a few days ago?" the Supreme King asked receiving nods from the brothers. "Apparently, she doesn't completely trust the Devils, mainly due to the Neko purge, so as a favor, I agreed to come here and check on the place for her."

They all nodded, understanding the reasoning. All of them knew of the Neko purge when the Nekoshuo were hunted to extinction by the Devils.

"Seriously, what was Sirzechs thinking?" Yuto asked shaking his head. "Hunting an entire kind because one of them lost her mind."

"That's too far, even by my standards," Yuri said gaining deadpan looks from around the table. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Yuto, Yuya, and Yugo all said turning away. They doubted their brother's words but decided not to voice it.

"That wasn't Sirzechs' doing," Haou quickly denied, defending his friend. "I personally knew him, and I know he would never allow something like that to happen. My guess is that the purge was done by the family of the Black Cat's old Master as a way of revenge, and the current Satans didn't know until it was too late."

"That makes sense," Yuya nodded agreeing with Haou. He got to know Sirzechs during the Civil War, and he knew that Haou was right about him not agreeing.

"So, because Lady Amaterasu doesn't trust Devils, we're here to make sure everything is in order," Yuto summarized getting a nod from the Supreme King. The Purple-haired teen sighed. He felt like they were babysitting. "Why did she allow them to take this place in the first place?"

"That decision was made by Yasaka, queen of the Yokai," Haou informed them. "Amaterasu didn't exactly approve, but the contract was already made. So, we're here to make sure the Devils stay in line."

Yuri adopted a devious smile. "Are you sure that's ALL that we're here to do, Lord Haou?" he asked.

"What's that supposed to mean, Yuri?" Haou asked noticing the tone in the pink-haired teen's voice.

Yuri kept smiling deviously. "I just think that you agreed to do this in order to meet a certain Sitri turned Leviathan."

His brothers all smirked at Haou as his eyebrow twitched. During the Civil War, it's safe to say that the Supreme King and the Sitri general had gotten close.

"Yuri…" Haou mumbled in a threatening tone.

Yuto decided to get into the fun. "If I remember correctly, you two spent the entire night together in your quarters after the celebration when we finally won the capital of Lilith," he teased as he and his brothers smirked at the Supreme King.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll tie you to a chair and force you both to watch Twilight on repeat for the entire day," Haou threatened making the two tense and immediately seize their teasing.

Of course, the movie wasn't THAT bad. But, to people who met actual Vampires, and dealt with them, it was like a grown-up scientist being forced to watch a show written by a 5-year old.

Haou sighed with a hand on his forehead at the brothers' attitude. "I could have just brought Zarc, but no, I had to bring you four instead."

"Well, you needed someone to watch the kingdom with Yubel," Yuya said reminding Haou of his decision. "Also, you didn't leave us because, in your words, we're untrustworthy," he mumbled. Truthfully, all the four brothers felt slightly hurt for Haou's lack of faith.

"Can you blame me?" The Supreme King asked looking at the red and green-haired teen. "You would probably start a city-wide circus, making people skip their jobs. Yuto would go to the military and triple their training. Yugo would stop all the roads for a national racing game. And Yuri would probably start a real live version of The Hunger Games."

All brothers simply looked away knowing Haou was telling the truth. They started understanding why he didn't leave them instead of Zarc.

Haou finished his breakfast and stood up. "We should go now before we're late. It's our first day after all," he suggested as the four brothers nodded and finished their own breakfast.

They all went to their rooms to prepare and wear the school uniform. It consisted of a black suit with thin white lines, matching pants, a white undershirt, and a tie.

Yuya didn't wear the white undershirt and kept his orange shirt. The jacket was dropped on his shoulders, looking somewhat like a cape. Yuto was the same but a black shirt instead of orange and he kept his short tie.

Yugo wore it completely, but he left the jacket open showing the white shirt under it. He didn't wear the tie and left the top button open.

Yuri, however, wore the suit completely prepared. He also added a short purple cape on his shoulders.

Haou wore his black turtleneck under the unbuttoned jacket. The bottom of the jacket was bent up as if being held by something.

"What?" Haou asked realizing that the four brothers were staring at him.

"Nothing," they all looked away from Haou's jacket, that seemed to defy gravity.

The Supreme King just shrugged it off. They all walked downstairs and reached for the door. Haou then stopped as he looked at his reflection on the small glass window on the door.

He closed his eyes and opened them again. The golden demonic eyes were gone and were replaced by normal brown eyes.

Haou had stopped to stare at his reflection. This was a look he hasn't taken in a REALLY long time. Only Yubel and a selected few have seen this form.

He shook those thoughts away as he exited the house with the four brothers. "So, where are we going?" Yuya asked.

"Kouh academy," Haou replied as they started walking away from the house.

"How original," Yuto muttered sarcastically after hearing that the academy was named after the town.

"You guys go on ahead," Yugo said as he walked towards his bike. "I'll be taking this baby for a spin before going to prison- I mean, school."

His three brothers and Haou deadpan at him as he got his bike while grinning. "I hope this isn't some idiotic attempt to skip school," Haou said.

"No way," Yugo quickly denied, putting on his helmet. "I might HATE school, but if I said I'll do something, then I do it!" he turned on the bike's engine. "See ya!" he yelled as his tires screeched on the ground before his bike shoot forward.

The three brothers sighed. Yugo's love for bikes and speed has been well known and he took every chance to ride his bike. Haou, however, was more worried that Yugo will come to school with dozens of police cars chasing him… like the last time, they let him drive freely.

He shook his head and looked at the three brothers. "Let's just hope he doesn't break ALL the rules of the road this time," the Supreme King said and the brothers nodded.

…

After some walking around, Haou and the three brothers managed to find the academy, which looked like it was meant only for the rich folk.

Yuya whistled seeing the academy's interior. "This place isn't bad," he said amazed.

"I've seen better," Yuri said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where?" Yuto asked doubting his brother's words.

Before he received an answer, they all heard an engine that made them, and the students around them who were entering, look at the source.

They saw Yugo on his bike, coming at top speed. He turned his bike to the side and screeched to a halt right in front of the gates, making students around jump in surprise.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Yugo yelled taking off his helmet. He noticed all the students around looking at him strangely making him tilt his head. "What?"

"Hey, you!" Someone yelled. Yugo looked to see a male student with blonde, slightly messy hair walking towards him. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh boy. Here we go," Yuto sighed seeing that his brother got into trouble on the first minute.

"Yuri, go and save that idiot," Haou said with a hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Which one?"

"Both," Haou immediately answered and the pink-haired teen nodded as he walked towards them.

"What's the big deal?" Yugo asked agitated.

"Don't give me that," the blond boy yelled. "You can't bring a bike to school! Are you even old enough to drive?" he asked.

"Excuse me," Yuri said making the blonde boy look at him and jump in shock at seeing the same face. "Is there a problem with my brother?" he asked.

Hearing the word 'brother' made the blonde boy think they're twins. "Yeah, he brought a Bike into school ground, which is against the rules!"

Yuri remained unfazed. "It seems you need to check your facts," he said before pointing at the ground. "My brother isn't ON school grounds," he said making the blonde boy look at the ground and see that, while Yugo's bike was close, it hasn't actually entered the school. "That means that he parked his bike outside of school, which isn't against the rules. Now, please stop causing my brother, and the people around a ruckus."

The blonde boy looked around and realized that his yelling has drawn a lot of attention. He didn't want the president to come and see him causing problems so he just walked away.

Yugo got off his bike and stared at the blonde boy. "Yuri… that's-"

"I know," his brother nodded noticing the same thing as Yugo. "He was a Devil, and from that scent… Vritra," he said noticing the dragon smell on the boy.

"That energy-sucking weirdo?" Yuto said as he walked towards his brothers.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Yuri smirked pointing out how Yuto's power resembled Vritra's.

The purple-haired teen glared at his brother. "At least I don't do it with my tongue," he grumbled.

"Wasn't his Soul split apart?" Yuya asked remembering what happened to the black prison dragon.

"Most likely, he has a part of his soul as a Scared Gear," Haou said before looking at the four brothers. "Now, let's get going. I don't want any more attention than you already caused," he said glaring at Yugo who flinched.

The four brothers nodded. And, after Yugo made sure to park his bike right, they all started walking towards the inside of the academy.

Being new students, along with four boys who share the same face, they obviously drew looks from around but paid them no mind.

They kept walking until they reached a door that leads to the student council room in order to get their schedules.

After opening the door, Haou noted that all the students there were Devils, including the blonde boy they saw before. However, one stood out the most.

The one that stood out was a young woman with a somewhat petite figure. She had a bob-cut black hair, purple eyes, glasses, and a female version of the school uniform.

What made her stand out was that she was a pure-blood Devil and the fact she looked familiar.

'_If she isn't a Sitri, then Kaiba isn't egotistical_,' Haou thought seeing the girl as basically a younger version of Serafall.

"Oh, you must be the new students," the girl noted as she raised an eyebrow looking at the four brothers, confused at their similar faces.

"We're brothers, before you ask," Yuya quickly said. He was already used to the question about why they look so much alike, it wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last.

The young Sitri nodded, from his quick answer, she realized that they must be asked about their similarities a lot.

taking out a few papers, the young Sitri said, "I'm Sona Shitori, the student council president. Now, please tell me your name so I can give you the schedule of the class you're in."

Haou noted that she changed her last name. He admitted it was smart to avoid those who study the supernatural, but a little paranoid since the name of Sitri isn't THAT famous in the human world. However, the name change is useless to someone who already met her sister.

Yuya was the first to answer. "My name is Yuya Sakaki."

"I am Yuto Sakaki," Yuto said.

"The Name's Yugo Sakaki," Yugo said.

One of the girls in the room, one with red hair, asked. "Fusion? A fusion of what?"

A tick mark appeared on the blue-haired teen's head. "Who the hell is Fusion!? It's Yugo! Yugo!" he yelled making the girl jump.

"Sorry about that," Yuya apologized with an awkward smile. "People get his name confused a lot."

Yuri, after chuckling at his brother's name problem, introduced himself. "Yuri Sakaki, at your service."

With the four brothers introduced, the student council turned their gaze to Haou who was quiet the whole time.

A name. Truthfully, Haou didn't know what to say. For a really long time, he was only known as Haou, the Supreme King. But, that wasn't his real name. That was the name the Duel Monsters gave him when he became their ruler.

Then a name popped up in his head. A name he thought was long forgotten. A name that only Yubel has ever known of.

"Judai," Haou mumbled. A big grin suddenly appeared on his face as he pointed at himself with his thumb, taking the four brothers by surprise. "My name is Judai Yuki! It's nice to meetcha!" he said with an enthusiastic chuckle.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**Now, some of you have asked about the monsters that would show up, especially Exodia. It would be stupid of me to NOT include Exodia. Mainly because he is the Duel Monsters version of Trihexa.(Only more badass)**

**There will be Antagonist monsters, but I'm not saying who they are.**

**And some have asked what I meant when I mentioned Akeno. It didn't show in the anime, but when Issei 'helped' her let out her emotions, he was actually using a magical ability that allows him to talk to boobs (I'm serious, he actually made such a f*cked up ability.), so when I said he was just looking at her boobs, I literally meant it.**

**Also, some of you pointed out that the reason girls fall for Issei isn't only plot armor, but also because of the dragon aura. Which, in my opinion, is actually WORSE than plot armor. It's like Issei is drugging the girls into loving him. What do you think will happen when that aura suddenly goes off and the girls realize that their feelings weren't real? (nothing good, that's for sure.)**

**There won't be bashing, mainly because it sometimes ruins a good story. There will be correcting, however. Like Haou guiding Issei to be better.**

**And as for who else knows about Haou, that would spoil some events so I'm going to keep it a secret.**

**About Yugo's name. I know there aren't summoning methods, but Yugo itself means Fusion, so it's normal for people to get confused… plus, you have to admit it's funny.**

**Also, I didn't explain what Ka is in the last chapter, so sorry. Ka is basically the ancient Egyptian version of Chakra. It is mentioned a few times in the Yu Gi Oh Manga being the power that connects the Duelist with their monster.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.) **


	5. 5

The student council room was slightly quiet. They all stared at Judai after his enthusiastic introduction.

The most shocked were the four brothers. In all their time of working with him, they had never seen Haou acting like this. All bubbly and happy.

After looking through a few papers, Sona took out five schedules and gave them to the boys. "Here, these are your classes and their schedules. The teachers were already informed of your arrival, so just ask them to come in."

"Sweet. Thanks a lot, prez," Judai smiled using a short version of 'president' as he took the paper. The four brothers, while slightly disturbed at Haou's change of character, took their own schedules. "I just hope to not get lost in this big school. This place is super huge," he said chuckling.

While Sona felt a little annoyed at the nickname, it wasn't the most embarrassing one, especially compared to the ones from her sister. "I'm the student council president. Helping new students is my job," she said tipping her glasses.

"Well, you sure are great at it," Judai complimented gaining a proud smirk from the young Sitri. Judai, or to be specific, Haou knew that the best way to get on a Sitri's good side was an honest compliment about their job. "Well, we better get going," Judai, along with the four brothers, turned towards the door to leave.

"Can you wait for a moment?" Sona asked gaining their attention. They all looked at her as she motioned to chessboard. "This might seem like an odd question, but tell me, what do you think of chess?"

All five new boys blinked at her question. They weren't surprised that a Devil plays chess, especially considering how important the game was in the underworld. But, they were surprised that she asked it out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, Sona was keeping a critical, almost unnoticeable gaze at the five boys. The fact that all five of them just suddenly transferred here, along with the fact that they had four brothers with the same face, put them as 'suspicious' in her book. So, she decided to ask them about chess. Mainly because most supernatural creatures have a certain reaction to it.

The first to answer was Yuya. "Well, it's not exactly my style. I prefer stuff that is flashy and catch everyone's attention," He said with a smile. He always loved the flashy magic shows that the circus had. Especially Sky Magician, the biggest entertainer in the world of Duel Monsters.

"Not a bad game," Yuto said crossing his arms. "However, I never got the time to play it much," he added. It's not like he had time, fighting a Civil War, and helping Haou.

"Confusing," Yugo said earning a sweat drop from the student council. "I honestly can't tell my head from tail in it… which piece is the king again?" he asked earning more sweat drops.

"I suppose its strategies are interesting," Yuri said shrugging his shoulders. "But, I personally prefer the more… physical kind of activity," he said with a faux smile. The student council thought he meant sports, but his brothers knew he meant things that make your opponents cry for mercy.

Judai shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I don't hate it. But, I personally like card games," he said grinning from ear to ear. "There's lots of action in those, you gotta try it."

If Sona had suspicions about them being supernatural, they were practically gone now. Not only did she not sense any energy from them, but she also noted that their answers were genuine and unlike most supernatural creatures.

If asked about chess, Angels would get uncomfortable because it's relation to the Devils and try to avoid the subject. Fallen Angels would either say the game is boring or they're not good at it to avoid suspicions. And Devils would gloat about their abilities in it, even the most humble of them.

"I see, sorry for the sudden question," the young Sitri apologized. Mainly because she basically accused them of being related to the supernatural world.

"Don't worry about it, Prez," Judai waved it off with a smile. The brothers all left out through the door, but Judai stopped just before getting out, turned around, and did a pose where he pointed his middle and pointer fingers at Sona. "Catch ya later, alligator," and with that, he walked out.

The student council remained quiet after that unique introduction. After a few seconds, the vice-president, Tsubaki Shinra, said, "They were… an odd bunch."

"I say they're weirdos," the blonde boy, Saji, said. He was still annoyed about the incident at the gate.

Sona simply stayed quiet staring at the door. Truthfully, if these people proved that they were truly normal humans, then she would leave them alone, but she still had some suspicions floating in her head.

Meanwhile, the four brothers and Haou, or Judai, were now walking the hallway going towards their classes. To avoid questions, Yuya and Yugo were placed in the first year, Yuri and Yuto in the second year, and Judai was a third year. Mainly because he looked somewhat older than them.

"Oh man, look at these classes," Judai noted looking at the schedule. "And here I was hoping we'd get more free time. But, at least now I know when's lunch," He said thinking about food.

The four brothers looked at Judai worryingly. "Lord Haou… are you alright?" Yuya asked.

Judai looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" he asked before holding his stomach. "Well, I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Oh, I get it," Yugo suddenly snapped his fingers smirking. "This is an act. Something to throw off the Devils," he concluded thinking, or at least hoping, that it was the case.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Judai said before noticing they came to a crossroad in the hallway. "Oh, guess this is where we split up. Let's meet together at lunch," He said as he started walking towards his own class with the third years.

The four brothers just stood there, looking at Judai as he walked away. To say they were taken back by the MASSIVE change of character was an understatement.

"I can't be the only one who thought that was weird, right?" Yuya asked, hoping that he wasn't the only one confused between his brothers.

"I think there would be something wrong if you DIDN'T find it weird," Yuto said crossing his arms.

"Well, we can't dwell on it, not right now that is," Yuri said. He was just as troubled as his brothers, but he knew over-thinking doesn't help. "Let's just hope that it IS an act and he won't keep it up," his brothers all nodded and they all separated to go on their own way.

**_..._**

In the first-year class, Yuya and Yugo stood in front of them and introduced themselves. "My name is Yuya Sakaki, I hope we can all get along," the red and green-haired teen introduced himself.

"My name is Yugo Sakaki," the blue-haired teen introduced himself. "As long as you don't say Fusion, we'll get along."

**... **

In the second year class, Yuri and Yuto were introducing themselves. "My name is Yuri Sakaki, a pleasure to make your acquaintances," the pink-haired teen introduced himself.

"My name is Yuto Sakaki," the purple-haired teen introduced himself crossing his arms. "Don't bother me, and I won't bother you."

**... **

And in the third-year class, Judai stood in front of the class. He noted another pureblood Devil. A red-haired girl with a voluptuous figure.

'_First a Sitri, now a Gremory, then what? An Astaroth and a Stolas?_' he thought sarcastically to himself remembering the generals of the Civil War. He then put up a grin and pointed at himself with his thumb. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Judai Yuki. Let's get along, okay?"

He saw that the students were looking at him curiously. Some girls were sad that they didn't get another Kiba, whoever that is, while some were commenting on how he's kind of cute or hoping that he isn't a pervert.

The Gremory, however, simply exchanged look with a girl that has long black hair tied to a ponytail and violet eyes. She had a figure that was actually more curvy than the Gremory and judging by the way she returned that look, she was probably her Queen.

"Alright, you can sit beside Ms. Himejima. Ms. Himejima, please raise your hand," the teacher said and the Gremory Queen was the one to do that.

Judai nodded and walked towards the seat beside her, which put him between the Gremory and her Queen. The girl smiled at him and he returned the smile. She was expecting him to say something but he just sat in his seat and crossed his arms over the table. It was slightly refreshing for the ravenette. She didn't want another boy trying to get up her skirt.

"Alright, people, let's focus," the teacher said and the students quieted down as he turned to the board. "We'll continue where we left off the last class. So take your book out and open page-"

At that moment, the Gremory and her Queen heard a very quiet thud and light snoring, the only reason they were able to hear it was thanks to the Devils' enhanced senses.

They both looked beside them… and their eyes widen seeing Judai had already fallen asleep on top of his crossed arms on his desk.

If someone was looking at the two, they can almost see the question marks appear above the confused Gremory and her Queen.

**... **

Now, it was lunchtime. Judai just met up with the four brothers as they gathered in the cafeteria.

Normally, the four brothers would be eating silently. But, they were more focused on Judai and his… high enthusiasm about food.

"Oh boy, look at all these sandwiches!" the Supreme King said in glee as he looked over the menu. He was standing at the front of the line with many students waiting for him to finish. "I almost can't decide!"

"Well, can you not let the other students wait?" the chef asked. He was happy that someone was so excited about eating his food, but he didn't want to hold the line for one student, even if he was new.

"Oh, sorry about that," Judai chuckled nervously scratching his head. He looked at the menu one last time. "I'll have my all-time favorite, fried shrimp sandwich, along with two cups of pudding for dessert."

The chef raised an eyebrow. That sandwich wasn't something he made much, but he just shrugged it off thinking that the new student might be a foreigner.

After giving Judai his order, he moved out of the line and allowed the other students to have their order.

The four brothers, who already ordered, were waiting for him at the entrance of the cafeteria. "Hey, guys. Did you find a place to sit?" Judai asked since they went to look for a table after they ordered.

"All the tables are full, so no," Yuya replied shaking his head. He was honestly surprised at how fast the cafeteria was occupied.

"Well then, let's go eat outside," Judai suggested with his usual grin. "Fresh air is pretty good for you, you know," he said as he started to walk away.

The four brothers just looked at him as he walked away. They were weirded out, that's for sure. But, they also had to stay with Haou, so they followed him.

After walking outside, Judai decided to sit under a tree that was in the Academy's yard. It had just enough shade to cover you from the heat and a nice breeze around it.

"Ah, This seems like a good spot," Judai sat down putting his lunch in front of him on the grass. It was still wrapped, so the food wasn't in danger of getting dirty.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ahhh!" Judai yelled, almost jumping out of his skin as he heard an emotionless voice talk to him from the side.

He looked at the source of the voice and saw a petite, white-haired girl with yellow eyes looking at him while sitting beside him. She had a cat-clip on her hair and had a lunch box on her lap.

"Holy guacamole, where did you come from?" he asked. True, his powers were off, and he was relaxing his senses that were sharpened through the years, but he still thinks that he should've noticed the girl.

"I was already sitting here," she replied with the same emotionless voice as before. Honestly, she thought that he didn't notice her because he was staring at his food. "Now, what are you doing here, new kid?" she asked again. The fact that she never saw him before, add the fact that there were barely any boys in the Academy, it was pretty easy to guess he's new.

Deciding that it would be rude to not answer, especially since he didn't notice her until now, he replied, "Well, the cafeteria was full, so I decided to have some food outside," he replied honestly. He then looked at her confused, "What about you?"

Sensing that he was asking out of genuine curiosity, along with the fact that she can see he was honest with his reply, she gave him an answer. "Too noisy inside," she said taking a bite of her homemade lunch. "I came here because it's quiet."

"Oh, then sorry," Judai apologized as he picked up his food thinking that he was intruding on her. "I'll leave you alone then."

"You can stay," she suddenly said which caught him by surprise. She didn't seem like the type to let people around her. "As long as you're not too noisy," she added. Honestly, the only reason she let him stay is that he didn't seem like a pervert or an annoying person.

"Sweet, thanks a bunch," Judai replied sitting back down. He then took one of his pudding cups and handed it to here. "Here, as a thank you for letting me stay."

The girl looked at the sweet dessert slightly surprised. "You sure?" she asked and was answered with a nod. Never one to refuse sweets, she accepted it. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said before remembering that he doesn't know her name. "Sorry for not saying who I am. I'm Judai Yuki, and you are?"

Thinking that it was common courtesy to give your name to someone who gave you theirs, she replied, "Koneko Toujou."

"Well, Koneko, I hope we can become friends," he said with a grin that the white-haired girl can only describe as goofy. "Now, let's eat-"

He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed that a brown, slightly chubby cat with dark brown lines and closed eyes stopped in front of him. **(Pharaoh)**

The cat and Judai looked at each other for a second… before the cat picked up Judai's lunch with its mouth and started running away.

"My sandwich!" Judai cried out as he immediately stood up and started chasing the feline thief. "Give it back, Cat!"

Koneko just sat there, blinking at the scene that was happening in front of her. She really didn't know how to react to a teenager chasing a cat over a sandwich.

Meanwhile, Yuya, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuto were standing on the sideline, watching as the Supreme King ran around the yard for a sandwich.

"This is… just wrong," Yuya said, unsettled by the scene in front of him.

"Understatement of the century, Yuya," Yugo pointed out shaking his head. "What in the name of the Crimson Dragon is going on?"

"That's it," Yuto said putting a hand on his ear, where a purple magical circle appeared. "I'm calling Yubel, this is not normal at all."

"I'm already doing that," Yuri said with his hand on his ear where a pink magical circle was, making his brother turn off his. He already started the call when he saw the Supreme King stand up to follow a cat.

**...**

In the kingdom of Duel Monsters, all kinds of creatures live. Many of them, of all shapes and sizes, are walking, crawling, flying, or rolling through the streets of a large city made of all kinds of buildings.

The main color of the buildings was either dark silver or light purple. The buildings were in a variety of shapes. Each one made to hold a specific kind of species. There are buildings that looked like normal houses, futuristic homes, old-style houses, giant buildings in the sky, even a few underground caves.

In the middle of the large city was a giant, pyramid-like building. The outside was covered in glass, had magical runes going through it, and two giant rings floating around it to help power it with magical energy.

At the top of the pyramid was the throne room of the Supreme King. It had a big window giving a view of the city below. In it was a wooden desk for work in front of a large, golden outlined throne, a few shelves with books in them on both sides, and a pair of giant metal doors.

Since Haou was not available, Yubel was the one occupying the throne in front of the desk. She was the only one Haou trusted enough to leave in charge when he isn't around.

However, she wasn't alone. On the other side of the desk, sitting on a chair, was a teen in his early twenties. He had silver hair with green highlights. He was wearing a white shirt under a blue jacket. He was wearing pants with a darker shade of blue with black shoes.

"And, done… finally," the teen sighed as he slumped in his chair. He has been helping Yubel deal with large amounts of paperwork it takes to do by the ruler of an entire world. "I don't know if I want to see a piece of paper ever again. How does Haou do it?"

"There's a reason he's the Supreme King instead of you," Yubel pointed out with a deadpan glare. "And it's not just because you got your ass handed to you, Zarc."

Zarc put a hand on his face out of shame. "Please don't remind me," he mumbled not wanting that memory.

Truthfully, a long time ago, Zarc had challenged Haou for the title of Supreme King. It was more because Zarc wanted the fancy name than to rule Duel Monsters. Which is childish, now that Zarc thought about it.

It was a decent fight, at first. However, when Haou stopped holding back, it became a one-sided beating… and Zarc was the one receiving instead of giving.

Suddenly, a magical circle appeared near Yubel's ear, meaning that someone was calling her.

Recognizing the energy of the circle, Yubel sighed. "It's the first day, and they're already calling for something," she said in a disappointed tone.

"Seeing as Haou took those four with him, I'm not surprised," Zarc deadpanned as if it was something obvious. He knew the four brothers had a tendency to get into trouble, especially when they're together.

Yubel ignored him and answered the call, "What is it?" she asked.

"Hello, Yubel," Yuri said through the other side. "We have a… situation," he said nervously.

The two on the throne room raised an eyebrow at Yuri's tone since he's usually the calmest between the four. "How many troops do you need?" Yubel asked thinking that they're asking for back up.

"Not a single one," Yuto said making the two confused while realizing that the call was on speaker. "You see, Haou is acting… weird."

If the two weren't confused before, they definitely were now. Yubel doubted that her friend would ever act weird, but she decided to humor them. "Define 'weird'."

The one to answer was Yugo. "Well, he's acting all bubbly and calling himself Judai, he was talking about free time and getting away from classes, he also got some obsession over sandwiches, and now he's chasing a cat for one of those sandwiches."

The room fell into silence after he was finished. Zarc honestly thought that the four brothers were either playing a prank or simply confused someone else for Haou. He truly couldn't imagine the Supreme King doing any of that stuff.

Suddenly, Yubel exploded into laughter catching everyone off-guard. She kept laughing for a few minutes with a hand on her face. "Oh, dear Ra! I haven't seen him act that way since his eyes turned gold!" she said before she continued laughing.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Yuya asked, "So, is he sick? Do we give him something to drink? Or…"

"No, don't worry about it," Yubel said making them surprised at how she was handling the situation. "Believe it or not, this is Haou's way of relaxing."

"Haou knows how to relax?" Zarc and the four brothers asked surprised. They always saw Haou as the strict 'By the book' type that did not allow even himself to rest.

"Yes, and what you're seeing now is the reason he doesn't do it much," Yubel informed. Honestly, she wished she was there to see her friend act as he used to all those years ago, but she couldn't leave her post. "Now, if you don't need anything else, I've got work to do," she said and hung up before getting an answer.

Yubel just started looking through the papers, making sure that everything is in order while ignoring the stunned look she was getting from Zarc.

**...**

Yuri slowly put down his hand after the magical circle disappeared. Both he and his brothers just stayed quiet.

They were already stunned by what Haou was doing, but now that Yubel told them this is his way of 'relaxing', they honestly had no idea what to say.

Meanwhile, Koneko just kept sitting there, looking at Judai as he followed the cat around like a scene from a cartoon.

Seeing a grown man follow an animal, for a sandwich of all things, not to mention it was a CAT that took his sandwich no less, the irony there wasn't lost to her.

Koneko could only give a small smile, letting out a soft chuckle as she took the pudding cup that Judai gave her, open the lid, and took a spoonful with the plastic spoon that comes with the cup as she watched the scene in front of her. "come on! Just give me back my sandwich and I promise I'll buy you a fish!" Judai yelled, still chasing the cat.

Unknown to her, the young Gremory was watching the entire thing from a window on a second floor. She was confused about why the new guy was following a cat around, but her attention was on something else entirely.

"Did Koneko… just laugh?" she questioned in disbelief at the scene that barely happened in years.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.****First, I know there isn't much action in this chapter, and I'm sorry, but I just wanted to finish the first day in school without problems and have them meet a few characters.**

**Second, I know it seems confusing how Koneko seemed to just warm up to Judai, but I assure you that there's a logical explanation to that, which will be explained in the next chapter. I want my story to make as much sense as possible. (not like a Naruto Fan Fic. I like Naruto as much as the next person, but people are just taking it, and him, too far by using him for literally every story. Plus, most of them are the bullshit OP type with bullshit plot armor.)**

**Third, some of you think that the dragon aura isn't the reason girls just fall for Issei. I never said it was the only reason. I do admit that there are a few girls with a reason to love him, but there are those who don't have one. Like Xenovia or Kuroka. They just wanted babies because he's the Red Dragon Emperor, and even admitted that they won't go back to him afterward. Also, that won't actually work, I mean them having powerful children, and that's a fact. I will explain why at some point in the story, so don't worry.**

**Fourth, I'm sure you noticed that the girls didn't start gawking over Haou. Honestly, this "He's super hot!" stuff had gotten REALLY old at this point, so I'm not doing it here.**

**And finally, if anyone is kind enough and has the time, can you try another story of mine called "A Fox and her Watcher" and give me your thoughts on it? I'm not telling you to do it, I'm just asking. I would honestly like more people giving me their opinion.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.) **


	6. 6

Judai and the four brothers were returning from lunchtime now. It ended a while ago, and the Supreme King spent most of the time trying, and failing, to catch the cat.

"Oh man, I didn't get any food," Judai complained as they were walking towards the entrance to the academy, coming back from the yard.

The four brothers wanted to comment on how it was because he kept chasing a cat, but decided to keep it to themselves fearing Haou's wrath.

Suddenly, all four brothers stopped moving. Judai went ahead of them a few feet before he realized that they weren't walking anymore. The brown-haired teen looked at them confused. "What's up, guys?"

The brothers didn't answer him, they just started sniffing around, picking up a familiar scent. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who smells that," Yuya said with an angry frown.

"No, I smell it, too," Yuto backed up his brother's theory with a similar frown.

"Can't be… " Yugo mumbled before his eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Ddraig," Yuri said through his grit teeth. The mood between the brothers immediately went hostile as they looked around before spotting the source of the smell.

It was a brown, messy-haired teen, wearing the school uniform but with a redshirt under the jacket. He was walking beside a girl with long, blonde hair and green eyes. Both of them walking on the other side of the yard, obviously coming back from lunch.

The brothers were more focused on the boy, or to be specific, the aura and scent around him. It didn't take them seconds to recognize it, and for their hatred to skyrocket.

"You're kidding me. HE is here?!" Yuya growled glaring at the boy.

"Why I outta-" Yuto was ready to stomp to the boy and rip him a new one, but stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

The four brothers looked and saw Judai shaking his head. "Not here," he said motioning around them.

Yuri, Yuto, Yuya, and Yugo looked and saw all the students walking around. They realized what the Supreme King was telling them. These were all innocent lives, unknowing about the supernatural, and a fight between Dragons would take all that from them.

While the four brothers wanted to give the Red Emperor a piece of their mind, they knew that Judai, or Haou to be specific, would show them no mercy if they got innocent people involved.

So, deciding to avoid conflict and the punishment from the Supreme King, the four boys kept control of their anger and just followed Judai as they all walked towards their designated classes.

**…**

The sun started setting as the school day came to an end. Judai and the four brothers went through the classes as normal as possible.

Right now, the Supreme King and the brothers just walked out of the school's gates. "Man, who knew school would be so boring and in need of so much work," Judai said scratching his head at the homework he was giving.

"I did, and I warned you about it," Yugo said. When Haou told them about the school, Yugo kept complaining about how boring it will be.

"No one said it would be easy," Yuto said, also feeling bored but trying to hide his discomfort.

"So, what should we do next?" Yuya asked. Now that they were out of school, he suspected that they won't just go back home on the first day.

Suddenly, they heard a loud growl and they looked at the source, which was Judai's stomach. "How about some food?" the Supreme King asked holding his stomach. "I'm starving," he chuckled as the brothers sweatdropped. But, they couldn't blame him since he never caught that cat that stole his lunch.

Yuya put a hand on his chin as they stopped around Yugo's bike. "Well, I guess we could visit one of the restaurants around."

"I don't see a problem with that," Yugo said as he slung an arm over Judai's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that our friend Judai is going fun around. I'm also sure that he'll let me drive as much as I want."

Yuri, Yuto, and Yuya all looked at their brother with deadpan glares. He was taking advantage of Haou's relaxed state, which they deemed Judai, and everyone can see their brother's true intentions.

Judai looked at the arm over his shoulder before looking at the blue-haired teen, but this time, his eyes were their usual gold with white pupils. "You have only ONE chance to get your arm off me before I rip it out of its socket," Judai, or this time, Haou said making Yugo jump away raising his arms in surrender.

"There's the Haou that we all know and fear," Yuri smirked, happy that the Supreme King stopped his bubbly personality. "I actually missed that scowl of yours."

"I do admit, meeting Judai wasn't that bad," Yuya said awkwardly. It's not that he hated the way Haou acted, it's just that it caught him off guard.

"Don't get used to it," Haou grumbled. It's not that he hated for people to see him like that, it's just that he wanted people that he absolutely trusts to see it. Which, in all honesty, is a VERY shortlist. "But all being serious, I am hungry so-" Haou suddenly stopped mid-sentence as he turned his sights to the west.

"What's wrong," Yuto asked knowing that Haou would only stop for a reason.

"Stray Devils, and a few of them," Haou said and the four brothers turned their sights at the same direction and started sensing for the Rogues.

After a second, they managed to find their presence. It was obvious that they were trying to use a spell to hide their presence, but Haou sensed them in an instant. The Supreme King never ceased to amaze them.

"So, what do we do about it?" Yuya asked since they were supposed to keep the town in check.

Haou thought about it. He could just let the two heiresses deal with it as they go on their own way. But, he promised Amaterasu to make sure that Kouh is safe. "Let's go," he sighed as he started walking through the streets of the town towards the location of the Rogues. The four brothers nodded and they followed him.

**…**

Haou and the four brothers were now standing in front of a cave at the edge of the town. The trees were behind them as the sun had already set and the moon was high in the sky.

"Why do strays always pick such predictable places?" Yuto asked no one in particular. Stray Devils would always hide in caves, old mansions, and abandoned warehouses.

"Same reason why Ray keeps beating up Zarc," Haou said in a matter of fact manner. "They're naturally idiots," he added making the four brothers snicker. His eyes suddenly turn to normal brown ones and he looks back. "Oh, we've got company, guys," it was Judai that was speaking now.

The four brothers looked behind then and saw a magic circle with the Gremory sigil appear on the ground. They realized that Haou changed personalities to not be recognized by the new guests.

From the magical circle came a group of six Devils came in. They were made up of the Gremory heiress, her Queen, the Brown-haired boy and blonde-haired girl who they saw earlier, a blonde, a handsome young man in the school uniform, and Koneko.

"Alright, everyone, let's-" Rias stopped as the light of the circle died down and she saw the new students.

The Devils were all surprised to see Judai and the four brothers here, but the first to say something was Koneko. "Judai? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Hey Koneko," the Supreme King greeted with a wave. "you know, just hanging around," Judai replied earning a sweat drop from the four brothers.

"You shouldn't be here right now," the Gremory heiress said ready to use hypnosis magic in order to make the boys forget what they saw.

The four brothers looked at Judai, expecting him to already have a story made up in case of a situation like this. However, he just asked, "Is this about the Stray Devils?"

***THUD X4.***

The four brothers did an anime fall as the Supreme King just said their reason for being here. They thought that they were supposed to stay a secret!

The Devils looked surprised. "You know about Stray Devils?" the young Gremory asked surprised.

"I mean, yeah, there's four of them in there," Judai replied pointing at the cave behind him.

"Four? But I only got a report of one," the young Gremory replied remembering a sighting of only one stray.

"You have to REALLY feel to notice," Judai simply said with a carefree smile. He wasn't surprised, he knew that sensing wasn't the Gremory family's fort.

The young Gremory simply narrowed her eyes at the cave before she finally noticed the three other presence. She immediately started mentally scolding herself. She had almost led her Peerage into a trap because of a simple hiding spell. True, sensing was more of Sona's field, but she still should have checked for something like this.

"Well, we should go deal with it, right?" Judai said catching the Devils by surprise as he turned to the cave. "Come on, guys," he said walking inside and the four brothers immediately followed.

"Wait!" the Red-haired Devil tried to stop them from getting involved at the fear of them being hurt.

The Gremory Peerage immediately started following trying to stop the five boys, who were walking the inside of the cave by this point. The cave was pretty much what you expected, dark and damp. Something you would find in any cave.

"Man, this place stinks," Yugo said as he took a whiff of the air. "And I can tell that those strays have been 'having fun'," he added in disgust.

"That's not our problem," Yuto said before looking up. "Our problem is them," he pointed at the ceiling where the strays were hiding.

They all looked up and found four people sticking to the ceiling. Three men and a woman. They all dropped from the ceiling and their bodies mutated from their previous human forms.

Now, they looked like giant mutated spiders with sharp fangs and acid dripping from their mouths. "Spider-Man called, he wants his Copyrights back," Yuya said referring to how the strays showed themselves.

"Ha! That was a good one!" Yugo barked a laugh at the joke while the others chuckled.

The Gremory Peerage, who was already behind them, simply looked in a mixture of confusion and disbelief as the boys made jokes at this current situation.

Suddenly, one of the Stray Devils jumps into attacking the five boys. The Gremory Peerage all went to action and were about to attack the Stray Devil.

However, before they could, a green glowing blur passed by the attacking Stray. The green glow disappeared to reveal Yugo. Suddenly, the attacking Stray fell into pieces, literally.

"That's it?" Yugo asked looking over the now-dead Stray Devil.

The Gremory Peerage was shocked, especially the blonde young man. As a knight, he was supposed to be the quickest piece, yet even he couldn't see Yugo as he moved.

Another Stray jumped at Yugo, seeing that he was closer than the others, but before he reaches him, a fist collided with his side, sending him to the wall and killing it from the powerful impact.

The person who did it was Yuya, who turned at the blue Haired teen. "Well, they are simple Strays, so you can't expect much out of them," he said reminding his brother that they shouldn't have expected much of a fight to begin with.

The other two strays hesitated, seeing that their comrades were defeated so easily. However, one of them thought that the two brothers were distracted, and tried to jump them by surprise.

But, a rain of purple lightning came down on the Stray and fried it alive before it dropped dead. "Don't lose focus, you two," Yuto said walking towards his brothers. "Even a small slip up can be catastrophic."

The last Stray Devil saw that it was obviously outmatched and outnumbered. It turned around and tried to run away, only to find out that it couldn't move.

The Stray then noticed that vines were holding it from its feet. "Now, Now. It's not nice to turn your back on your guests," Yuri said smirking at the now panicking Devil. "It's considered bad manners you know," Before the Stray can do anything else, the vines lifted it and threw it at one of the walls of the cave. The Devil was hurt, but still alive. "Oh, that's good, I didn't want you to die yet," Yuri chuckled as his smile turned sadistic. "There's still much more pain I want to inflict."

A whip made of a spiky vine appeared in the pink teen's hand as he swung it at the Stray. The whip coiled around its body and it screamed as the spikes pierced its skin. Yuri used the whip and flung the Stray at the other side of the cave.

The pink-haired teen gave a sadistic laugh. "Come on, don't die on me yet! I still have more to do!"

What came next was a show of how Yuri brutally and mercilessly started beating and torturing the Stray Devil as it kept screaming in pain.

"Yuri is going overboard again," Yugo sighed as he, Yuya, and Yuto shook their heads at their brother's sadistic nature.

The Gremory Peerage just stood at the side. Completely stunned at the one-sided beating they were seeing. The blonde-haired girl even covered her eyes, unwilling to see more.

However, the Gremory heiress knew someone who was enjoying this. She looked beside her and found that her Queen was actually smiling at what she was seeing. "Oh my, he certainly knows how to bring pain," she said with a hand on her blushing cheek. The young Gremory sweatdropped.

After a few moments, the screams died down as Yuri had enough… for now. "Well, I suppose it's time to end this," he said creating a ball of acid in his arm. "Now, be gone!" he threw the ball at the Stray which melted in seconds from the strong acid.

"Awesome work, guys!" Judai yelled as the four brothers walked up to him. The Supreme King turned to the Gremory Peerage. "So, are done here?" he asked, but he knew they would start demanding answers.

The first to break the silence was the young Gremory. "Who are you?" she demanded rather than asked.

"I'm your classmate, I mean, I sit right beside you, don't I?" Judai replied bluntly earning a chuckle from the four brothers.

The Gremory heiress can feel her eye twitching at the semantic answer. "I mean, who are you, REALLY?" she said with more authority.

Before anyone can say anything, a loud growl was heard with its sound being amplified by the echo inside the cave. The Gremory Peerage jumped slightly until they realized that the sound came from Judai's stomach.

"Can we answer tomorrow after school," Judai said holding his stomach. "I'm STARVING."

Koneko gave him a deadpan look. "You never caught that cat, did you," she said as more of a statement than a question drawing a few confused looks around.

"Noooo," Judai whined much to the white-haired girl's amusement. "Please, can we answer tomorrow, I really need something to eat," he practically pleaded.

The young Gremory couldn't bring herself to decline. Either because he sounded sincere, or the sheer awkwardness of the situation, she didn't know. "Very well. I'll hold you up on that."

"Sweet! Thanks a bunch," Judai said as he started walking and passed by the Devils.

Suddenly, Yugo yelled, "Not so fast!" everyone turned their eyes to him as he pointed at the brown-haired Devil. "You! You're Ddraig's host, aren't you?"

His brothers also glared at his target as The boy seemed surprised. "H-How did you-"

"Doesn't matter!" Yugo cut him off stomping towards him. "I have some business to-" the blue-haired teen immediately froze on his spot as he started looking nervous.

The Gremory Peerage looked at him, confused that he both stopped and he looked freaked out, but they didn't realize that Yugo wasn't even looking at them anymore.

Yugo was actually looking at the pair of demonic golden eyes with white pupils that were glaring at him from behind the Devils. Haou was obviously daring Yugo to do something rash so he can beat him within an inch of his life.

Having already seen what happens to those who anger the Supreme King, Yugo decided that it wasn't worth it. "N-Never mind," he suddenly said as he walked passed the Devils. "See ya."

His brothers also wanted a piece of the Red Emperor, but they also noticed the glare, so they just decided to call it a day.

The Gremory Peerage looked at Judai confused, only for him to shrug his shoulders like he didn't know what happened.

The Devils kept looking at the boys as they walked away and out of the cave. Many questions were in their heads, but they knew they had to wait for answers.

Meanwhile, a certain Dragon turned Sacred Gear was looking at the four brothers through the eyes of his host. "(Could it be…? But they've been gone for thousands of years.)" Ddraig thought to himself sensing the familiar energy of the boys.

As for the five boys, they waited until they walked a good distance from the cave before looking at the Supreme King. "So, is there a reason we exposed ourselves to the Devils?" Yuya asked.

"Of course there is," Judai, or this time, Haou said. He already had a plan, but it didn't involve them staying secret. "All will be explained tomorrow," he added before glaring at Yugo. "Now, let's go get something to eat before I start craving for Dragons."

The four brothers all flinched at his tone. The message was obvious. Either they get something to eat fast to please him, or he was going to cook one of them. He was just THAT pissed off.

**…**

A new school day begins. The Supreme King and the four brothers started the day pretty much like the last one. There wasn't anything noteworthy.

After walking to school, and Yugo getting into some trouble because of his bike again, they all went to their classes while ignoring the looks from the local Devils.

During lunchtime, Judai pumped into Koneko at the same tree he sat under the other day. "Oh, 'Sub, Koneko," the Supreme King greeted sitting down with his lunch.

The White-haired girl simply nodded as she started eating her own lunch. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Want to explain what last night was about?"

"Sorry," Judai shrugged with a teasing smirk. "But you'll have to wait until after school."

Koneko gave him a half-hearted glare at his tone before she realized that his lunch was just like yesterday. "If you want me to wait, then you'll have to give me something to eat while waiting," she said.

Noticing that her gaze was at his pudding cups, Judai sighed before handing her one. "Here," he offered.

"I want two," Koneko quickly added.

Judai sweatdropped. "But… I only have two," he said telling her that he wouldn't have one for himself afterward.

"I know," Koneko replied making him realize that there was a reason for that specific number. She then held her hand open and said, "Now, cough 'em up."

Knowing that she isn't giving up any time soon, Judai reluctantly gave Koneko the pudding cups, leaving him with just the sandwich. The white-haired girl took the sweet dessert with a victorious smirk.

'_What is it with cats taking my food lately?'_ Judai thought to himself while sadly and quietly eating his sandwich.

**…**

At the end of the school day, the five boys didn't go out of the academy this time. Instead, they were all escorted by a member of the Gremory Peerage to the back of the school.

They met along the way there. Judai was being escorted by the Gremory Queen, Yuri and Yuto were being escorted by the blonde young man with the Red Emperor and the blonde girl with them, and Yuya and Yugo were escorted by Koneko.

The Gremory heiress had already left there, saying that there is something she needed to do first. Judai suspected that she was talking to the Sitri heiress about him and the four brothers.

They all walked towards an old building at the back of the school. "This place looks haunted," Judai noted looking over the interior of the building.

"I don't think ghosts are real," the brown-haired Devil said scratching his head.

"There are Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. So, why wouldn't there be ghosts?" Judai asked and the Devil was about to say something but stopped seeing the logic in what the Supreme King said.

Honestly, Judai was talking about facts. There are many creatures that live in the world of Duel Monsters. Ghosts just so happen to be on that list of creatures.

The interior of the inside was far better looking than the outside. After walking through a few halls, and passing by a door with a seal on it, they reached a fancy looking door which the Gremory Queen wasted no time at entering.

Inside was a mixture between a living room and an office. It had a Gothic, yet elegant structure with two couches, a coffee table, an office table with a chair, and what appears to be a bathroom in the back.

Inside the room, sitting on the couch, was the two heiresses from the Gremory and the Sitri family, which confirmed Judai's thoughts about them meeting up.

"Oh, hey, Prez. How's it hanging?" Judai asked innocently as they all walked into the room. However, his question was unanswered.

The Gremory Peerage walked behind the couch that their King was sitting on and stood there, while the two heiresses motioned for the boys to take a seat on the other couch.

Judai and Yuya sat on the couch, Yuto and Yugo kept standing and leaned on one of the walls, and Yuri sat on a chair that was beside the couch.

"Let's go with introductions," Sona said tipping her glasses. "I am Sona Sitri, the heiress to the Sitri household," she introduced herself using her real name this time.

"I am Rias Gremory, the heiress to the Gremory household," the young Gremory introduced herself. She then motioned to the Devils behind her, "These are my Peerage. Akeno Himejima," she said motioning to her Queen. She then motioned to the blonde young man and said, "Yuuto Kiba," she then motioned to the white-haired girl and said, "Koneko Toujou," she then motioned to the blonde girl and said, "Asia Argentino," she finally motioned to the brown-haired Devil and said, "And Issei Hyoudou."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Judai Yuki," Judai greeted before motioning to the four brothers. "These are Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo."

"Now that introduction is out of the way, let us get down to business," Rias said as she crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

"Are you members of the church?" Sona asked thinking that they might be Exorcists. Rias had already explained to her about last night.

"No, we're not with the church," Judai shook his head. "We're here to help keep the town safe," he added drawing confused looks from around.

The two heiresses narrowed their eyes at him. "What do you mean?" Sona asked suspiciously. "This town is already under our watch and it's OUR job to keep it safe."

"You know that Kouh, despite being Devil territory, is in the middle of Shinto territory, right?" Judai asked receiving nods from the two heiresses, but confused looks of the Gremory Peerage, which apparently didn't know.

Truthfully, this was something the two heiresses were forever grateful to their siblings for, especially Sona. If it wasn't for Serafall, they would have never got this place from the Shinto territory, and she wouldn't have got the chance to experience a school life outside of the underworld.

"Well, Lady Amaterasu wanted to make sure that the town was safe, so she sent us to help deal with the Strays since more have been showing up," Judai explained gaining surprised looks this time. "So no need for hostility, we're friends here!" he added with a goofy grin.

The four brothers finally understood the Supreme King's plan. If Devils remained suspicious of them, then they would send someone to spy on them, which would be greatly annoying in their opinion. But, now that they think that they are here to help instead of keeping the Devils in check, they won't be much questioning about their presence here.

Meanwhile, the two heiresses were thinking about what Judai said. It wasn't that hard to believe his story. Truthfully, they also had noticed that Strays have been annoying. Just last week each of their Peerages had to go deal with them at least three times. So, Lady Amaterasu sending someone here wasn't such a far fetched idea.

However, they still needed something. "Do you have proof that you work for Lady Amaterasu?" Rias asked wanting to make sure that he was telling the truth.

Before Judai can say anything, they heard a ringtone come from his pocket(Yu gi oh gx English opening.) "Excuse me," he said pulling out his phone and smirking at the number. "Oh, speak of the Devil, am I right?" he joked chuckling as the people in the room gave him deadpan looks at the joke. He answered and put it on speaker for everyone to hear. "Hello, this is Judai speaking."

"Hello, Judai," a beautiful voice was heard through the other side of the line. Judging by the joke he just made, the Devils deducted that it was Amaterasu.

"Oh, Hi, Lady Amaterasu," Judai replied confirming who the person was. Truthfully, Haou had already told the Sun goddess about his plan, and to make this call. The timing wasn't a coincidence, it was planned. "Need something?"

"I just wanted to see how things were going in Kouh," Amaterasu replied as Judai sat the phone on the table.

"Everything's going great," Judai replied grinning. "We already dealt with a few Strays, and the heiresses here seem pretty nice."

Rias and Sona gave him a somewhat grateful look that he praised them in the presence of the Shinto goddess of the sun. They knew the call wasn't fake, mainly because no one was stupid enough to actually impersonate the leader of an entire pantheon.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that the town is safe," Amaterasu said before her tone suddenly became suggestive. "You know… I finally have some free time, so why don't you come over and-"

***CRASH!***

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise was heard through the other side of the phone call. Everyone stayed silent as they stared at the phone surprised about the noise. "Excuse me, I have to go and deal with my idiot of a brother," Amaterasu said. Even if it was a phone call, everyone can tell she was gritting her teeth. "SUSANO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" her yelling was heard right before the line was cut.

Everyone just stared quietly at the phone, not knowing how to react to how the call was ended.

Eventually, Judai broke the silence. "Well, that just happened," he said scratching his head.

Kiba then noticed something from the call. "You have Lady Amaterasu on speed dial?" he asked making the other Devils look at Judai in disbelief.

The Supreme King shrugged his shoulders. "Well, duh, I work for her," he replied. Kiba was about to say something else but stopped realizing that Judai's answer made so much sense, that he actually felt a little stupid for asking the question.

Sona sighed as she stood up from the couch. "Well, seeing as everything has been sorted out, I'll be going back to the student council room," she said before walking out of the room.

"See ya later, Prez," Judai waved at Sona as she left before looking at Rias. "So, are we done?"

The Gremory heiress nodded, seeing that there was no reason to stay suspicious of these boys. "Yes, I suppose we are."

"Awesome!" Judai yelled as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a wrapped sandwich. "I've been a little hungry."

"Didn't you eat at lunch already?" Yuya asked remembering that the Supreme King didn't lose his lunch this time.

"I did," Judai nodded before looking at Koneko. "But thanks to a certain someone, I didn't get any dessert, so I didn't eat enough," the white-haired girl just looked away innocently. "Now, let's-"

"meow"

Everyone stopped as they heard a noise and looked at the window of the room. Sitting on the window was the cat that stole Judai's lunch the other day.

"Oh, a little kitty," Asia said, smiling about the cut animal while gaining confused looks from around. Taking in the Cat's chubby appearance, they didn't see it by any means as little.

The cat gained a glint in its closed eyes as she was directing her gaze at the sandwich that the Supreme King was holding. In one swift movement, the cat jumped in and snatched the sandwich with its mouth, and ran out through the door that Sona had forgotten to close.

"Noooooo! Not again!" Judai yelled, jumping to his feet as he, like yesterday, started chasing the cat that stole his sandwich. "Get back here with my sandwich!"

They all just stared as the Supreme King ran out of the room to chase the feline thief. The remained in silence, blinking at the door until Yuya asked, "He's not going to catch it, is he?"

"Nope," Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo replied at the same time. They knew that Haou can catch it in an instant, Judai on the other hand, was a different story.

Koneko chuckled at the scene again, which gained a round of confused looks from the Gremory Peerage, as they barely see Koneko smile, let alone laugh.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, also the reasoning why Haou didn't keep themselves a secret and made up a story.**

**First, some of you(a lot actually) asked about if Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl will appear. Also if they'll be allies with Haou. Well, Haou is the king of Duel Monsters, so why wouldn't they be allies. And I will try to give them a role.**

**Second, some of you has asked to change some things about the story. Like Sairarorg's fight, or pair Haou with Grayfia. Like I said in the last chapter, I want my story to make as much sense as possible, so some events will be changed but to be more believable. However, girls that are already in a relationship from the Canon are off-limits. So, sorry to Grayfia fans.**

**Third, I know I said that I'll explain why Koneko warmed up to Judai and all that, but I didn't get the chance to do it in this chapter. So I'm really sorry.**

**Fourth, if anyone is looking for an OC for a fantasy-themed Fan Fic(Highschool Dxd, Fairy Tail, etc, etc.) I have one in an OC book, he's called Genocide. Even if you won't use him. Can you check him out and give me your thoughts.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**

**P.S. This is why I don't like Naruto Fan Fics.**

**First, they are highly overrated now. For some reason, people just jump at any Naruto Fan Fic, crossover or not.**

**Second, about the crossovers, why do people keep using Naruto for every role out there? People use him for any role they can think of. Not just that, but some of them(no offense to any Naruto authors.) are completely stupid. They completely change Naruto's background. They are also full of bullshit powers with bullshit plot armor. It would be far easier AND more creative to make your own OC instead of using that fox faces assh*le. You can even base your OC on him instead of actually using him. Also, they keep shipping him with literally everyone. Newsflash, there's a reason only ONE girl actually liked the guy in the anime, and it's because he's unlovable. If you look into it, you realize that he is selfish, naive, and a hypocrite. So what if he had a bad childhood? That's every anime Protagonist ever! Ichigo lost his mother in front of his eyes and he blamed himself for his entire life(On a side note, people should really use Bleach more.) Naruto's childhood wasn't even that bad! Sarutobi(the 3rd Hokage) made sure that no one actually hurts Naruto, he also had many friends between the children and there are flashbacks that prove that! He was just slightly neglected. Also, if you look into the world of Naruto, you realize that the ninjas there are stupid. Take a ninja from Mortal Kombat, give him Chakra, put him in the Naruto universe, and he'd f*ck up the entire world. The ONLY ninja that did his role right was Itachi, and he's f*cking Itachi!**

**(I'm sorry if this was insulting to anyone, but If you can prove me wrong about this anime or that pathetic excuse for a Protagonist, then be my guest.) **


	7. 7

It was a new day in Kouh. As normal as it gets that is. Currently, Haou was walking towards the academy with Yuri, Yuya, and Yuto at his side. Yugo had already left on his bike.

"So, what are our plans now?" Yuya asked looking at the Supreme King. It was yesterday that they have established a connection with the Devils, and all the four brothers were curious.

"What we're here to do," Haou replied bluntly. "Watch for the Devils, and make sure that the town is safe."

"Speaking of, how long are we going to stay here?" Yuto asked remembering that Haou never told them when they'll leave.

"A few weeks, months at most," the Supreme King replied making the purple-haired teen groan.

"Well, we might as well enjoy our stay," Yuri said with a carefree smile. "There's no reason for that to not happen."

"Enjoy what?" Yuto asked not finding anything entertaining in Kouh.

"How about you try to make friends for once?" Haou asked catching the boys off guard.

"We have friends," Yuya defended, not wanting the Supreme King to think they were loners.

"Siblings don't count, Yuya," Haou added making the three brothers tense realizing that he was right.

They continued walking towards the academy when they crossed paths with a certain White Haired Rock.

When Koneko entered their field of vision, Haou left and Judai took his place. " 'Sub, Koneko," He greeted as they started walking together to the academy.

"Hello, Judai," Koneko replied as she walked beside the Supreme King.

"Got anything planned for today?" Judai asked as they neared the Academy.

The White-haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "First, I'm going to ask President if the club has any activity," she said. Judai and the brothers were already informed about the Occult Research Club that Rias had formed for her Peerage, with her being the president. Koneko then gave Judai a sly smirk. "Second, I'm going to see if you have any sweets for me to take."

Judai's shoulders slumped. "Am I just a refrigerator for sweets to you?"

Koneko did a 'so so' motion. "50-50."

The Supreme King raised an eyebrow that she split him in half. "Why?"

"50 percent a refrigerator for me, and 50 percent a refrigerator for that cat that keeps stealing your sandwiches," the white-haired girl smirked as Judai acted like an arrow just struck his chest making her chuckle.

They reached the entrance to the academy and found Yugo… arguing with Saji. "How many times do I have to tell you that bringing a motorcycle is against the rules!?" the blonde boy yelled.

"And how many times do I have to tell YOU that I'm not inside the school!?" the blue-haired teen yelled back showing that his bike, like the other day, is still not in the school.

Judai shook his head. "Oh boy, better go settle this before the student Prez finds out," he said before walking towards the two arguing boys. "Hey," he said gaining their attention. Yugo tensed but relaxed slightly seeing that he was dealing with Judai and not Haou. "You know, causing a ruckus like this is going to get Sona here."

This time, Saji was the one to tense. He was about to say something, but someone beat him to it. "I'm already here," said none other than Sona Sitri.

Saji looked panicked, Yugo didn't really care, he was more worried if Haou was mad than the student council president, and Judai just waved lazily. " 'Sub, Prez."

The young Sitri simply nodded, acknowledging Judai's greeting before looking back at the two boys who were arguing. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah," Yugo replied leaning back on his bike. "This idiot keeps yelling at me, even though I didn't actually enter the school grounds," he explained, agitation coating his voice.

Sona took a quick glare at Saji, who paled slightly, before looking back at the blue-haired teen. "Do you have the proper paperwork to own this motorcycle?"

"Sure," Yugo replied taking a few papers from his pocket before giving them to her.

The student council president took the papers and checked them. A permit for the bike, a driver's license, and a license to prove his ownership.

After checking for the papers, Sona gave them back to Yugo. "Very well. You can come to the academy on your bike and do as you want, as long as you don't cause trouble inside the academy itself."

"Thanks," Yugo replied before taking back his papers and walking away with Judai. When they left, Sona returned her glare to Saji, who paled even more.

Judai and Yugo regrouped with Koneko and the three brothers. The first to speak was Yuri. "Can you go five minutes without getting into trouble, Fusion?" he asked as they walked into the academy.

"It's not Fusion, it's Yugo!" said boy yelled with a tick mark on his head.

Judai sighed and Koneko looked at him almost sympathetically. "You sure have a lively morning," she said before taking another hallway. "See ya later."

"Bey, Koneko," Judai waved back as the white-haired girl vanished into the hallway, leaving the Supreme King with the four brothers in another hallway that was empty.

"So, what do we do-" Yugo was about to ask for their next action since he wasn't with them on the way here but was stopped by someone grabbing his neck.

He ended up staring at the golden eyes of Haou as he glared at him. "Exactly, What part of 'Do not cause trouble' don't you understand?" he said tightening his grip.

"Lord Haou, please," Yuya immediately moved in trying to save his brother.

"He wasn't completely at fault," Yuto added making Haou look at him. "That Sitri pawn was obviously the one causing the ruckus first."

Haou grunted before letting go of the blue-haired teen, who immediately moved behind Yuya and Yuto out of fear.

While they were happy that their brother is safe, they didn't like it that he was using them as a human shield against the Supreme King.

"Next time, I'm going to take one of your limbs to remind you," Haou threatened making Yugo shake in fear. The Supreme King shook his head deciding not to dwell on it. "Let's keep going," he said as they returned to walking in the hallway, all while Yugo was still hiding behind Yuya and Yuto.

"Hey, Lord Haou, I have a question," Yuri said as they stopped at a crossroad. "You seem to have gotten along rather quickly with Koneko Toujou, any reason why?" he asked knowing that, even if Haou was trying to make friends, someone shouldn't have warmed up to him so much in such a short amount of time.

The Supreme King answered that question with another question. "What do you know about Gentle Darkness?"

The four brothers looked between each other before Yuya answered. "Well, it's pretty old and it's the power you use, but… that's about all we know," he said awkwardly.

Truthfully, even while being Heavenly Dragons, none of them know what 'Gentle Darkness' is. The only people that knew about it were Haou himself, Yubel, the three Egyptian Gods, and a few other deities that are friends of the Supreme King.

"It's a power that had a hand in creating the universe, and Nature itself," Haou explained shocking the four brothers. "That's why creatures who use the power of nature, like Yokai and certain deities, are way more calm and open in my presence since I am the incarnation of Gentle Darkness. In other words, it's like a child being in the presence of their mother."

The brothers all nodded understanding his words. Some deities use the power of nature around them, like the deities of the sun, moon, and aspects of nature.

Yokai, however, used the Sage arts. Created by the sage of the six paths through the power of nature itself. It also connected to their very life force. So it made sense why Koneko opened up so fast.

They already picked up on 'what' she is. Having a Dragon's sense of smell helps a lot. But, how Haou himself knew what she is, they didn't know. It honestly wouldn't surprise them if he knew just by looking at her.

"We better get going," Haou said before giving a warning glare. "And this time, stay OUT of trouble. Not in it," The four brothers nodded before all of them split up to their respective classes.

**…**

During lunchtime, Judai was at his usual spot with Koneko under the tree in the yard. The Supreme King was holding a sandwich with a cup of pudding. He used to have two of them, but one was given to the white-haired girl.

"So, you figure out what you'll do today?" Judai asked taking a bite of the sandwich.

Koneko nodded. "We'll be going to Hyoudou's house to have our club meeting since our clubhouse is being cleaned by the student council."

"Why Hyoudou's house?" Judai asked. It wasn't his business, but he was curious.

Koneko got a deadpan and somewhat annoyed look. "President likes to spoil him."

The Supreme King was about to ask more, but he stopped hearing a familiar voice. "Meow," he looked beside him and saw the usual brown cat.

"Oh, not this time you won't!" Judai yelled dramatically as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I came prepared this time!" the thing he pulled out was a fish. "Here, have this instead of my food."

Judai offered the fish to the cat, who sniffed it a couple of times before taking it with its mouth and started eating it beside the two students.

Koneko looked slightly disturbed. "You… were keeping a fish in your pocket?" she would be lying if she didn't find it extremely weird.

"I ain't losing my sandwich again," Judai said as if it justifies his actions.

Meanwhile, the four brothers were sitting on a bench on the side of the yard, looking at the two have their lunch. "Well, at least he's having lunch," Yuto pointed out that the Supreme King's food wasn't stolen this time.

"I still don't see why we should be friends with the people here," Yuri said crossing his arms. They weren't going to stay here, so why make bonds that you'll eventually break.

"I don't know," Yuya said scratching his head. "I mean… we kind of are loners, so getting friends isn't that bad," he said thinking back to what the Supreme King said.

"Who gave you that idea?" Yugo asked with a grin. "We're not loners."

"Lord Haou said that siblings don't count," Yuya added making his brother flinch.

They all sat in silence thinking of those words and realized that, other than each other, they don't really interact with many people, or make friends for that matter.

"Get back here!" "Perverted creep!" their train of thoughts was interrupted by screaming and running.

When they looked, they saw Issei Hyoudou being chased by a few girls wearing a Kendo uniform. The Red Emperor tripped on a rock and fell down.

Issei immediately looked at the angry girls as they surrounded him. "W-Wait, let's talk about this," his opinion has gone to deaf ears as the girls raised their wooden Kendo swords and started beating him up.

When the girls were satisfied, they all started walking away while saying, "Creep," "Pervert," "Always peeping on us," "I don't know how Asia puts up with him."

The girls left, and a beat-up Issei was left in their place. He was covered in bruises, dirt, and a few bumps in the head from the wooden swords.

Hearing what the girls said and seeing their reaction, the four brothers understood that the brown-haired Devil had peeked on the girls as they were changing, and was spotted. Remembering that he was the Red Emperor, they all had the same reaction… which is laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHA- That's-HAHAHA Ddraig's host?-HAHAHA," Yuya said between laughs.

Yuto was the same as Yuya. Yuri was holding his side with a hand covering his face. And, Yugo was on the ground holding his gut.

The idea that Ddraig's host was this embarrassing pervert was nothing short of hilarious to them. They thought that he deserved it, honestly. They didn't even feel like beating him up anymore.

Judai was looking at the scene himself, not at the four brothers since he knew they would find it funny, but at Issei as he got up scratching his head.

"Pervert," Koneko growled glaring at her fellow Peerage members. She didn't believe that Issei was a bad person, but he was too Perverted to show his good side.

"That happens often?" Judai asked receiving a nod of confirmation. Judai, or Haou to be specific, found this a little troubling.

Since Koneko pointed out that Rias likes to spoil Issei, that probably means that she relies on him the most. Even if he was a reincarnated Devil, Issei was too weak to be the wielder of the Red Emperor. That means that he was wasting his training time for his Perverted actions instead of getting better.

That would be very problematic for the Gremory Peerage. While he didn't care personally about Rias, her brother was still a good friend of his.

However, he decided to put those thoughts in the back of his head. Right now, he was just Judai Yuki, not Haou, so he would like to just enjoy his lunch.

**…**

"Can you go five minutes without causing trouble!" Yelled a beautiful feminine voice.

The voice belonged to a woman of incredible beauty, greater than even Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, and any other woman, with a voluptuous figure that also beat all of them.

She had long, pitch-black hair that, despite the color, seemed to glow. Her eyes were like embers and had a fiery glow in them. She was wearing a black yukata with red sun themed trimmings. On her head was a small golden crown with the shape of the sun on the back. That was Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun, and the leader of the Shinto pantheon.

"I'm right here, so you don't have to yell," said a laid back male voice.

It belonged to a man who looked like in his early thirties sitting down in front of Amaterasu. He had black hair tied into a messy ponytail, and a goatee connected to his mustache. He was wearing a green yukata with some pieces of leather armor. On his waist was a katana with a purple sheath. That was Susano, the Shinto God of the storm.

"Give me a reason not to yell and I won't," Amaterasu growled at her brother.

Apparently, she was still mad about what happened yesterday, which is when Susano got drunk and ended up destroying one of the walls.

"Yeah, Yeah, sorry," Susano apologized before taking out a guard-bottle and taking a drink.

Amaterasu can feel her eye twitching as her brother started drinking again, and in front of her no less. Honestly, if he didn't kill the Yamata no Orochi and bring her a sword made from its tail, then Susano would not have been allowed back into Takama no Hara.

"So," Susano put the bottle down. "What got you so angry?" he asked knowing that his sister must have been doing something important. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so mad that he interrupted it.

Amaterasu huffed crossing her arms under her large bust. "If you must know, then I was having a conversation with Haou."

"The Supreme King?" Susano asked before he smirked deviously. "So, I cut off your call with your crush?"

The sun goddess blushed slightly but kept her firm gaze. "I'll have you know that the call was for business only."

"I didn't hear you deny what I said" Susano pointed out, his grin still present and became wider when his sister looked away.

"Well, at least, unlike you, Haou is a gentleman," Amaterasu said before adding. "Besides, there's a reason many women want Haou, and I assure you that it isn't just because of his power. I don't want to imagine what would happen if the supernatural world actually found out how powerful Haou REALLY is."

"Let me tell you what would happen, women would start throwing themselves naked at his feet begging for children," Susano remarked making his sister's expression turn rather dark and somewhat murderous.

Both she and her brother knew that most supernatural women follow power like moths to a flame. And, to say Haou is powerful is like saying that Great Red is just an overgrown salamander.

To Amaterasu, those women were nothing but desperate harlots out for their own greed. She had fallen for Haou BEFORE she realized how powerful he is.

Sadly, however, Amaterasu and most of the people that know the Supreme King knew that Haou has his eyes on one woman for now. '_keywords, for now_' she thought.

Serafall Leviathan. Honestly, Amaterasu had nothing against Serafall. In fact, they became really good friends since they started having meetings between their Factions. Which is why the sun goddess didn't stop the contract of Kouh when she knew about it. While she didn't trust Devils, she trusted Serafall.

"Lady Amaterasu," A Tengu Warrior came towards them before kneeling down. "We just received a letter from Lady Yasaka," he said taking out a scroll.

The Shinto goddess of the sun sighed. "What is it now?" she asked taking the letter. After opening and reading it, her eyes narrowed. "Oh?... It seems I'll be calling Haou back after all," she said. Susano would have said some cunning remark but stayed quiet seeing his sister's serious look.

**…**

During the end of the school day, Judai came out of class with Rias and Akeno, since they were in the same classroom.

"Koneko told me that you guys have a meeting in Issei's house," Judai said as they all started walking through the hallway.

"That's right," Rias nodded, she figured that Koneko would tell him. "Our club room is having its annual cleaning by the student council, so I decided that it would be better to have it in Issei's house," she explained before looking at the Supreme King. "Would you like to join us?"

Akeno was slightly surprised to see her King offer such an invitation, mainly because Judai and the four brothers weren't members of their club.

Normally, Rias wouldn't invite outsiders to their club meetings. However, she was doing this for Koneko. The Gremory heiress can see that her rook made a friend in Judai, and was honestly glad to see the white-haired girl smile more often.

Just as Judai was about to give a response, his phone started ringing. "Excuse me, I have to take this," he said taking out his phone and walking some distance from the Devils.

Answering the phone, Amaterasu immediately spoke to him from the other side of the line. "Haou, we need to talk."

Judai's brown eyes were gone and Haou's golden ones began glowing in their place. Since his back was turned to them, Rias and Akeno didn't notice. "What is it?"

"I just got a report from Yasaka," Amaterasu replied. "It seems that members of the church have entered Shinto territory."

"Seeing that you called me, I suppose they're in Kouh to be specific," the Supreme King pointed out.

"Yes," Amaterasu replied as Haou heard some papers moving around on the other side of the line. "Two of them, both Excalibur wielders."

Haou hummed in thought. Two Excalibur wielders meant that the church was desperate to do something. Not desperate enough to send Dulio, the strongest member in the church, but still.

"Do you know why they're here?" the Supreme King asked.

"No, but I do know that there has been some suspicions Fallen Angels activity lately," Amaterasu replied making Haou narrow his eyes.

The Supreme King nodded. "I'll keep an eye out," he said before ending the call. Haou left and Judai took his place as he walked back to Rias and Akeno. "Sorry," he apologized scratching his head. "Something just came up, so I can't take you up on that."

The Gremory heiress nodded. "It's alright."

"Well, see you later," Judai said as he started walking away.

"Say hi to Yuri for me," Akeno called out as she and her king walked away.

Rias sweatdropped at her Queen's action. During the meeting the other day, Akeno and Yuri got to talk… about the ways to torture your prey. While Rias was glad that her Queen was making friends, she was still disturbed on how two people can talk about torture so cheerfully like it was their favorite game.

Meanwhile, the Supreme King was deep in thought. Mainly about what Amaterasu just told him. He didn't care much about the church members, but the Fallen Angels were another story.

Haou knew that Azazel wouldn't do something rash in territory that doesn't belong to the Grigori. Especially after the… last 'meeting' that the Supreme King had with the Governor-General.

But, he had a suspicion that he knew who the cause for these problems was. There was a Fallen Angel that didn't exactly like how things were in the world.

"Great," Haou sighed shaking his head. "I just came here to watch over Devils, and now I have to deal with Kokabiel. At least I'm not working THAT much. Otherwise, Yubel is going to scold me for not taking this chance to rest."

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this. Sorry for the late update. College has been a b*tch and I was experiencing some writer's block, so I hope you forgive me.**

**First, I hope the explanation about why Koneko warmed up to Judai was reasonable. As I said, I want my story to make as much sense as possible.**

**Second, about what I said the last chapter. I phrased it wrong. When I talked about the girls being off-limits, I meant the ones that are ALREADY in a relationship when the Canon began. (Grayfia, Venelana, etc.) so girls who are free when the Canon began are still open.**

**Third, I wanted Amaterasu and Susano to have a role. I didn't want to just cut them off out of nowhere. Plus, someone had to inform Haou about the church girls.**

**Fourth, about the boys seeing Issei getting beat up. It would have been rather far fetched that they just don't hurt him from Haou's orders. So, I decided that seeing how Issei was embarrassing Ddraig was enough to leave him alone.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**

**P.S. This question just popped up in my head.**

**Dante Sparda VS. Jackie Estacado: Who would win?**

**Personally, my money is on Jackie.**


	8. 8

It's a new day in the town of Kouh. Right now, the Supreme King and the four brothers were in their home, having breakfast before they have to head to school.

Haou just finished telling the brothers what he talked about with Amaterasu. "So, two Excalibur wielders are in Kouh now?" Yuya asked for confirmation.

The Supreme King nodded, and then Yuri asked, "And are here to deal with Kokabiel?"

Again, Haou nodded and it was Yugo's turn to ask, and his question was, "Are they retarded?"

Truthfully, his brothers shared his thoughts. None of them can actually see just TWO Excalibur wielders beating a Cadre Fallen Angel. One that was part of the Great War at that.

"I don't believe that this is the case," Haou said catching their attention. "I believe that they don't know who exactly they're going against," he explained.

"So, basically, they know it's powerful to send Excalibur wielders, but not how powerful they are," Yuto concluded earning another nod from the Supreme King. "Why only send two, though? Wouldn't it make more sense to send more?"

"My guess is that the church is either running low on Holy Sword wielders, too scattered, or this incident has something to do with Excalibur itself," Haou explained his thoughts. He doubted it was the first option since he already knew about the Holy Sword project.

"What are we going to do about it?" Yuya asked wondering about the Supreme King's thoughts.

"For now, we'll see what the church members are going to do," Haou replied. Since Yasaka was the one to report the church members, that means they entered AFTER getting permission from the Yokai queen, which also means they're trying to do things professionally. "As for Kokabiel, we'll only interfere if it's absolutely necessary."

They all nodded at Haou's orders. None of them would actually have any trouble dealing with Kokabiel. In all honesty, he was actually weak as a Cadre. Any of them can beat him with physical strength alone.

"What about the Devils?" Yuya asked wondering about the two heiresses.

"The church will most likely try to either avoid the Devils or make sure to tell them to stay away from their business," the Supreme King replied finishing up breakfast. "Alright, I believe we should get going."

The four brothers all finished their breakfast and followed Haou as he walked out of the house to head to school.

However, when Yugo was about to get on his bike, Haou grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Don't even think about it," he said in a threatening tone.

"W-What?!" The blue-haired teen started thrashing his limbs, trying to escape the Supreme King's hold. "Wait, what's going on?"

"You're walking, that's final!" Haou replied as he started dragging Yugo with his shirt. He was tired of the trouble Yugo caused because of his bike.

The blue-haired teen was reaching out to his bike with tears streaming from his eyes, but the Supreme King ignored his cries.

"Oh, dragon up, Fusion," Yuri laughed as he enjoyed his brother's predicament. Yuya and Yuto were also chuckling at the scene.

"It's not FUSION!" Yugo cried out still trying to break free from Haou's hold.

**…**

Judai just came into class and saw the two Devil heiresses having a hushed conversation between each other.

Akeno and Tsubaki were there, but they were just staying quiet waiting for their respective Kings to finish their talk.

"What's up, guy- er, girls," Judai greeted, sitting down on his seat. He already had a suspicion of what they were talking about.

Rias and Sona looked at each other before they nodded, deciding to let Judai and his group in the deal since they were here to help them make sure the town is safe.

"I think you should come to the Occult Research Club building after school today," Rias said keeping the details since they were humans around.

"What's wrong?" Judai asked while resting his head on his crossed arms over his desk.

"There are some people who met with me and Tsubaki earlier," Sona said as she fixed her glasses. "They wanted to meet those who are in charge of Kouh. Since I'm a little busy with Student Council work, Rias will be meeting them. However, I believe you should be there."

The Supreme King nodded. He already was suspecting that it has something with the church members, and now he confirmed it along with his earlier assumptions of telling the Devils to stay out of their business.

**…**

"Wow, this place is super clean now!" Judai noted as he looked around the ORC room. Everything looked brand new and you can even see your reflection on a few things.

"Yeah," Issei nodded in agreement before looking at the ground and noticing that it showed a reflection of under the girls' skirt. "So clean," he added with a Perverted smile.

However, that just earned him a punch in the back of the head, courtesy of the White-haired Rock. "Pervert," she grumbled before shooting a glare at Judai. "Keep your eyes where they should be," she threatened.

The Supreme King gave her a deadpan look. "What do you take me for?" he asked a little offended that she thought he would look up her skirt. "I wouldn't look up your skirt even if YOU offered it for me," Now, it was Koneko's turn to look somewhat offended. She didn't know if he was being a gentleman or insulting her sex-appeal. Although, she doubted the latter.

Koneko suddenly shook her head lightly. She was surprised that she cared about what someone thought about her sex-appeal. She can't even remember the last time she thought of that. She started questioning if Judai really made her open up that much.

"Oh, this tea is simply wonderful, Akeno," Yuri complemented after taking a sip of tea that the Gremory Queen offered. "I can tell that you used fresh tea leaves in it."

Akeno smiled putting a hand on her cheek. "Why thank you, I'm glad you noticed."

"Why don't you two go make out in a closet," Yugo teased slightly.

However, his teasing backfired. ""We would, but there's no closet here,"" they both said at the same time making them look surprised before chuckling together. They both said it in an attempt to teas the other, but they have the same mindset, apparently. Meanwhile, Yugo just looked slightly disturbed at their response.

Yuya looked around noticing the absence of someone. "Hey, where's Kiba?" he asked.

The mood of the Peerage suddenly went down slightly. "Kiba has been gone since last night," Asia informed them after checking on Issei's head. "He's been in a bad mood lately."

"Did something happen?" Yuto asked. From what he saw, the Blonde Knight was calm and collective, so it was a surprise to hear he was shaken.

"We don't know," Issei replied as Asia finished checking over his head. He lost interest in looking at the reflection on the floor when Kiba was mentioned. "We were dealing with Strays, but he kept getting distracted, and after President Rias scolded him a little because Koneko almost got hurt, he just left."

Koneko herself looked a little down. "I'm worried," she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Alright, everyone," Rias called out as she came into the room. "Let's get this meeting started."

Two more people came into the room. Both of them were wearing a white hooded cloak. One of them also had a large sword with an ax-shaped crossguard.

A few moments later, Rias was sitting on one couch with her Peerage behind her. The two church members were on another couch, on the opposite side of one Rias was on. And Judai was sitting on a chair between them with the four brothers standing behind him.

The two church members had already taken off their hoods. They were both young women, no older than the students in the school. One of them had blue, chin-length hair with a green strand at the front. The other had long brown hair tied into pigtails.

"Thank you for meeting us," The one with blue hair started. "I am Xenovia Quarta."

"And I am Irina Shido," the one with pigtails greeted.

"I'm interested to know why followers of God would want to meet with a Devil," Rias told them forgoing introduction. She had heard that those two were at Issei's house the other day, and while no one was hurt, she didn't like that two exorcists met up with a member of her 'family'.

"It does seem rather random," Irina noted before adopting a somewhat serious look. "You see, recently, three of the seven Excaliburs have been stolen from the church."

Issei obviously looked confused. Noticing his look, Rias said, "Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

However, that only made the Red Emperor more look even more confused. Yuto sighed and said, "The original Excalibur broke apart during the Great War. Seven pieces were left from it."

Irina nodded taking over the explanation. "Those pieces were then collected by the church before being turned by alchemy into swords that are now known as Excalibur," she said and Issei seemed to understand.

Xenovia then held up the large sword that was covered in cloth. "This is what Excalibur currently looks like," she informed before going into details. "Mine is Excalibur Destruction. The destruction holy sword."

Irina then got her hand out of her cloak and showed an armband. "And this is Excalibur Mimic. The mimicry holy sword."

Everyone nodded at the information. Judai was more interested in the swords though. In terms of raw power, Excalibur Destruction is the strongest. But, in terms of being the most useful, Excalibur Mimic is the one, if you know how to use it.

"Irina, do we really have to explain our swords' abilities to the Devils?" Xenovia asked her partner, which made the Gremory Peerage feel somewhat offended.

"Even if they are Devils, we can't have a hostile relationship with them while we're in this situation. This is their territory after all," Irina informed her partner who had no choice but to listen to her sense.

Rias simply regarded them with a questionable look. "So, what does that have to do with a country this far in the east of the world?" she asked. Judai was surprised that she didn't see what that meant.

"Each church that had an Excalibur was guarding two of them," Xenovia started explaining. "The last one went missing during the Great War. One Excalibur was stolen from each church. By the Fallen Angels. The ones who stole them came to Japan, in this town to be exact."

"Looks like Kouh is full of incidents," Rias sighed. Recently, it was simply one incident after another with the territory that she shared management with Sona. "You still have not mentioned the reason why you asked for this meeting," she noted.

"Yes. Our request- no, our order is that the Devils do not get involved," Xenovia practically commanded. "This is between the church and the Fallen Angels. So, we're here to tell you not to interfere."

Judai didn't exactly like her tone. From what he can see, Xenovia thought that she has the right to give orders simply because she wields an Excalibur. Or that she simply thought she was superior to everyone, he didn't know what was worst.

"It seems that you are implying that I might side with the Fallen Angels?" Rias looked rather offended at being accused of siding with the enemy.

"It kind of makes sense," Judai said drawing surprised looks around. "I mean, Devils hate Holy Swords, especially Excalibur. So it would make sense that they'd try to get rid of it," he explained. Of course, he doubted that the Gremory heiress would do that, but he was simply stating logic.

"Excuse me, but, who exactly are you?" Xenovia asked giving the Supreme King a critical eye. She can tell that he wasn't a Devil, nor was any of the four brothers, but she couldn't tell what their role is.

"Oh, my name is Judai Yuki," said boy introduced himself before motioning to the four brothers behind him. "We're here from the Shinto Faction."

"The Shinto Faction?" Irina asked confused. She knew that Kouh was in the middle of Shinto territory, but she also knew that the town itself was considered Devil territory. "Why are you here?"

"Lady Amaterasu sent us," Yuya answered surprising the two exorcists. "She was concerned because of the number of Strays around, so we're here to help keep the town safe."

The two church members nodded accepting the answer. It actually made sense to them that the Shinto Faction would send someone to watch over Kouh. In fact, they thought that they should have expected something like this.

"I see, but you should know that you shouldn't interfere either. As I said, this is between the church and the Fallen Angels," Xenovia noted. Before looking back at Rias. "If you interfere, we won't guarantee that you will not be harmed. Even if you are the sister of the current Lucifer."

"It seems that you are well informed," Rias noted narrowing her eyes at Xenovia's indirect threat. "Well, I assure you, I have no intention of harming my brother's reputation by siding with the Fallen Angels."

"We just wanted to see that we're clear," the blue-haired girl said standing up with her partner. "We'll be leaving now."

"Would you like some tea before you go?" Rias offered. Just because they were members of the church, it didn't mean she should lose her manners.

"Thank you for the offer, but we have a mission to accomplish," Xenovia replied as she was about to leave but stopped recognizing a certain blonde Bishop. "I thought I saw you before. You're Asia Argentino, the Witch."

Asia seemed to be caught off guard and became quite nervous. That drew a few concerned looks from the rest of the Peerage.

"Oh my God, it's really you," Irina exclaimed surprised. "The saint who turned to a Witch that can hear Devils and Fallen Angels," she added really surprised to see her here.

Asia just looked more uncomfortable. Judai, or Haou to be specific, started putting the pieces together after what he heard. He concluded that Asia was a member of the church considered a saint, but ended up being kicked out and branded a Witch because she did something, not something evil, but simply endangered Heaven's 'system'.

"Asia, are you okay?" Issei asked concerned.

"Of course she's not okay," Xenovia cut into the conversation. "She went from being a saint to being a Devil. She couldn't have fallen more low," she stated getting Judai to narrow his eyes. He honestly was wondering which one was the Devil between Xenovia and Asia from this conversation. "Tell me, do you still believe in God?" she asked.

"Xenovia, she's a Devil now," Irina reminded her partner.

"Even if she's a Devil, there have been cases where people still held their belief," The blue-haired girl replied still looking at Asia.

"Really?" Irina asked looking at the blonde girl surprised. "Do you still believe in our God, Asia?"

Asia, still looking uncomfortable, looked down and answered. "E-Even if I'm a Devil now… I could never let go of the teachings… I always believed in God, and I still do."

Judai and the four brothers had to admit that it was impressive how the blonde Bishop kept her belief. Even in such dire situations. However, they all knew that it was pointless.

"I see," Xenovia then, much to everyone's shock, took her sword and aimed it at Asia. "Then let me strike you down now. If you truly believe in God, then you should let me cleanse you of your sins, and I'm sure that God will forgive you."

"Hey, back off!" Issei said as he got between Xenovia and Asia. "Why don't you take that crap and get out of here?!" he asked as he glared at her. Judai now saw that Issei was indeed someone with a good heart.

The blue-haired girl glared at him. "Just who is Asia Argentino to you?" she asked.

"My friend, my family, someone important, but it doesn't matter," Issei replied glaring back at the exorcist. "There's no way in hell that I'll let you hurt Asia. You people were the ones that kicked her out and called her a Witch for something that she had no control in."

"She healed a Devil," Xenovia countered as if it justifies her actions. "That itself is an unforgivable sin for a saint."

"How do you know that?" Judai asked deciding to cut into the conversation.

Xenovia looked at him confused. "As I said, she healed a Devil, which goes against God's teachings."

"How exactly do you know that God didn't want Asia to heal that Devil?" Judai asked making everyone confused this time. "Wasn't it God that created the Scared Gears?"

"Of course it was," Irina answered without a shadow of doubt.

"Then doesn't that mean that he also created Asia's Twilight Healing?" Judai asked again surprising the Devils. As far as they knew, no one told him about Asia's Sacred Gear.

"Obviously," Xenovia scoffed before raising an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

"So, if God created Twilight Healing, and didn't want it to heal Devils, then why is it able to?" he asked as everyone's eyes widen. "The way I see it, Asia was able to heal a Devil because God allowed it, and she used her power exactly like he wanted them to be used."

Xenovia and Irina simply looked at Judai in shock. Neither of them could deny what he said, mainly because it actually made sense to them. Sacred Gears were created by God, and if he didn't want one to work on Devils, that would have happened. In fact, they actually started having questions about Asia's exile.

However, Xenovia shook those questions out of her head and aimed her sword at Judai. "Enough with your mind games!" she yelled thinking that Judai was simply trying to shake her beliefs in the church.

"I don't play mind games," Judai said uncaring about the sword aimed at him. "Mainly because they give me headaches, I'd rather play card games."

"If what he's saying is true, then you people are just monsters," Issei said glaring at Xenovia. From what he understood of Judai's explanation, then Asia literally did nothing wrong. "No way in hell that I'll let you touch Asia," his words touched Asia and she was using all her will power to not cry.

The blue-haired girl looked at him with a challenging gaze. "Interesting, you wish to take on the entire church?"

"This is perfect," Someone said and they all looked at the door to see Kiba glaring at the church girls. "I'll take you both on now," he said. Judai noticed the look of blood lust, and it wasn't a good sign.

"And who are you?" Xenovia asked suspiciously.

Kiba gave a smile that only Yuri would usually have. "Your superior."

**…**

Now, everyone found themselves at the back of the school with a barrier around them to keep normal people out.

Apparently, they decided to settle this with a little match. Kiba against Xenovia and Issei against Irina. The others were standing at the side.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have this match?" Akeno asked worried that it might go against the Cease Fire treaty.

"This isn't official. We'll consider it a friendly spar," Rias replied having already thought this through.

"So," Yuya looked at the Gremory heiress. "Do you mind telling us why Kiba is acting like some Sasuke wannabe?" he asked. They all knew that Issei was fighting for Asia's sake, but not why Kiba was fighting.

The red-haired devil looked troubled. "It's… complicated," she replied not wanting to bring up the details of Kiba's past.

Xenovia and Irina took off their cloaks to reveal that they were wearing a black unitard that hugged their bodies a little too well.

"It should be interesting to see the Strength of Rias Gremory's Peerage," Xenovia noted before gaining a cocky smirk. "I'd also like to see how you are 'Superior'."

"Be careful of the Holy Swords," Rias informed her Pawn and Knight worried that they might get hurt.

Issei got ready for battle but then heard Kiba chuckling. "Are you laughing?" he asked surprised by such an action at this time.

"Yeah," Kiba confirmed raising his arm and creating a demonic sword with a very Yuri-like smile. "The thing I've searched for and want to destroy is right in front of me. I'm really happy."

Judai and the four brothers can see that Kiba wasn't in his right state of mind. If this keeps up, they knew that it wasn't going to end well for the blonde Knight.

"Sword Birth," Xenovia noted seeing the way that Kiba summoned his weapon. "The ability to create any demonic sword from the wielder's imagination. I had heard that there was a survivor of the Holy Sword project… is it you?" she asked but was ignored.

"Issei Hyoudou," Irina yelled as she looked rather hurt. "To think that when I returned, I'd find out that you have been turned to a Devil. Oh, Destiny has taken such a harsh turn!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Destiny isn't real, little girl," Judai said in an unusually harsh tone gaining surprised looks except from the four brothers, who knew that it was Haou that was currently speaking. "It's just something those idiots in the church came up with to feel greater about themselves. Saying that God destined them for greatness and all that. I assure you, Destiny is nothing more than a word, and it has no effect on what happens in the universe," he explained rather harshly with a glare that made Irina actually jumped a little out of fear. Haou knew he was being harsh, but he had a history with those who 'believe in destiny'.

After putting her act back together, Irina shook her head. "T-That is not true. Destiny is real, after all, God must have destined this battle to happen!" she yelled before looking back at Issei and taking off her armband making it turn to a katana. "This must be a test from God. He's testing my faith. I'm sorry, Issei, but you have to face judgment from my Excalibur. Amen!" she said taking a praying pose for a second.

The Supreme King rolled his eyes at Irina's rather annoying belief. He then felt someone poking his side and saw it was Koneko.

The White-haired girl was giving a concerned look. "Are you alright?" she asked since a few seconds ago, Judai wasn't exactly himself.

Judai gave her his usual goofy grin and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it," he replied with honesty and Koneko nodded believing his words.

Issei just looked confused. He didn't understand why Irina was talking about Destiny, or why Judai was being unusual harsh, or why his childhood friend thinks that this is supposed to be some kind of test of faith.

He decided to not think about that for now. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't care," he said before raising his hand. "Go, Boosted Gear![Boost!]" he said as a gruff voice called out and his arm was covered with a red gauntlet with a green gem at the back of the hand.

The four brothers started glaring at the gauntlets while the two church members looked shocked. "A Longinus!?" Xenovia asked.

"Is that the Boosted Gear?" Irina asked surprised. "I never thought I'd see the wielder of the Welsh Dragon here."

"Why do you look impressed?" Yuto asked crossing his arms. "It's just a failure Sacred Gear made from an equally failure Dragon."

That was the most surprising thing the Devils and Church girls had heard in a really long time. Mainly because Yuto just downright insulted one of the Heavenly Dragons.

"We know you can hear us, Ddraig!" Yuya called out making Issei jump but relaxed slightly seeing that the glare wasn't directed at him, but his Sacred Gear.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" before any more can be said, Kiba attacked Xenovia.

The blue-haired girl managed to raise her sword quickly enough to block the surprise attack. "Sword Birth, Boosted Gear, and Twilight Healing. All considered heresy for the church," Xenovia noted with a smirk. "Perhaps it was natural for you to become a Devil."

"My power is that of my comrades' hatred," Kiba said pushing forward with his demonic sword. "They were all killed with regret, and I will use that power to destroy the Excalibur."

"Here I come, Issei!" Irina charged forward swinging down her katana at her childhood friend who immediately jumped away.

"I'm not done yet!" Issei yelled as he dodged another strike. [Boost!] he started dodging while waiting for his Boosted Gear to charge.

What came next was a show of how Xenovia and Kiba clashed swords with a few of the Blonde Knight's being broken, while Irina tried to cut down Issei who kept dodging.

Honestly, Judai thought that the only one who had a chance of winning from the Gremory side was Issei since he's the only one focusing on the battle.

Kiba was too blinded by rage. It was obvious that Xenovia was no match for his speed, and wouldn't be able to block his attacks in a normal situation. However, she is able to block his attacks because he wasn't attacking her, he was attacking her sword.

[Boost!] Issei finally charged up enough power and started giving Irina a perverted look. The pigtailed girl looked a little creeped out. "Such a lecherous face… why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Be careful," Koneko called out, surprisingly to Irina. "Issei has the power to strip women's clothes after touching them."

Judai looked surprised and all hope he had for Issei winning was out of the window. Meanwhile, the four brothers started laughing.

"I honestly couldn't think you can fall any lower, Ddraig!" Yugo yelled laughing at the Red Emperor thinking about the Dragon's embarrassment.

"Nice host Ddraig, 10/10!" Yuri mocked laughing along with his siblings.

Issei just looked confused. He didn't know if they were laughing at him or his Scared Gear. Meanwhile, Irina looked at Issei in disappointment. "Such a perverted technique," she said clapping her hands together. "Please, God, don't forgive this sinful pervert!"

"To gain strength from his sexual desires," Xenovia noted as she crushed another of Kiba's swords. "Quite fitting, for a greedy Devil."

"It's time for you to freeze and burn!" Kiba called out creating two new swords, one coated in fire and the other coated in ice.

He spun around, creating a tornado of those respective elements. Xenovia simply raised her sword. "You're naive!" she said swinging down her sword destroying Kiba's own. The Gremory Knight was surprised that his weapons were destroyed so easily. "The Holy Sword of Destruction. I assure you, that name isn't just for show," she added, and to prove her point, she trusted her sword in the ground making a small crater and shaking the area lightly.

The Devils and Irina were shaken, but Judai and the four brothers weren't affected at all. Kiba, still blinded by rage, didn't seem phased by the display. "To think one piece would be that powerful… so destroying all seven would not be easy," he said as he stood back up.

"Does he really think he can do that?" Yuya asked rhetorically. His brothers shared his opinion. At this point, Kiba was either delusional or in denial.

"Geez, warn me next time you're going to do that, Xenovia," Irina said standing up again and brushing herself. "Now my costume is dusty."

[Explosion!] was heard from Issei's Boosted Gear, implying that it fully charged. "Yes, with this my dream of boobs will be complete!" he yelled as he smiled pervertedly and went to Irina "Sorry to strip you!"

"He'll what!?" Irina yelled, somewhat scared of such a technique before she started dodging Issei's hand. The Red Emperor started following her around, and surprisingly, reached her. "You caught up with me!?" she had to give it to Issei that he knew how to run.

"Nothing will stop me from getting boobs!" he yelled as he lunged at Irina, only for her duck and allow him to fly above her.

Issei ended up touching Koneko and Asia on their shoulders before passing by them and falling on the ground, accidentally triggering his spell.

A magical circle appeared on the two girls on where he touched them before their clothes were ripped apart, leaving them naked.

Issei stood up and saw the dark glare that the White-haired girl was giving him. "N-Now, W-Wait, Kon-" he didn't get to finish as he received a really hard punch from said girl.

"Pervert!" Koneko growled trying to cover her modesty. She then felt something drop on her shoulders and saw it was a male school jacket.

The White-haired girl looked behind her and saw Judai with just his black turtleneck. "Here, you can have it," he said before looking back at the fight.

The White-haired girl just covered herself with the jacket while having a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. She honestly was thinking of hitting Issei again now that she realized he might have embarrassed her in front of the Supreme King.

Issei, after recovering from the hit, gave Asia his own jacket and went back to the battle. Which he lost shortly after because of a cut on the back of his hand.

Kiba cried out as he raised his hands and created a large demonic sword. "Let's see who's sword is stronger!" he yelled as he dashed forward.

At that moment, Judai knew that Kiba's defeat was sealed. And just as he thought, Xenovia moved forward and struck his stomach with the back of her sword's handle. Even though it wasn't a cut, the Holy aura from the sword pained Kiba enough for him to cough some blood and fall on the ground.

The match is over and Xenovia walked towards Rias with an arrogant smile. "It seems that we're the victors," she noted feeling rather joyful.

"Yes, indeed," Rias replied holding back her anger. She immediately decided to change the subject. "You said that it was the Fallen Angels that took the Excaliburs, do you know who exactly they are?"

"Our research has proven that the Cadre Fallen Angel Kokabiel is the one leading them," Xenovia replied without a care in the world.

"You're going against a Cadre Fallen Angel? Are you planning to die?" Rias asked in disbelief knowing that Kokabiel is far stronger than the two church members.

"We're well aware of the risk," Irina replied as she grabbed her cloak along with Xenovia. "And we're willing to die if it's in the name of God."

"Does the church know that it's Kokabiel in charge, or just you two?" Judai asked catching everyone by surprise.

"Finding out that Kokabiel was in charge was something me and Irina came across while coming here, and we didn't report it to the church yet," Xenovia replied. She didn't see a need to, but since she thought that Judai was with the Shinto Faction, she thought it wouldn't be a problem to tell him. "We also know that he has someone with him that helped get the swords."

That proved Haou's assumption about the church not knowing who was in charge. He couldn't imagine Griselda Quarta sending just two exorcists to fight Kokabiel, especially since one of them might be her daughter.

"It was Freed," Kiba said drawing their attention. "I saw him after he killed a priest, and he had a weird Holy Sword with him," he added remembering last night. Asia shivered at the mention of the deranged priest while Issei growled in anger.

"So it's a Stray Priest, is it," Xenovia noted. It actually made sense, since only a former Priest would know where the swords were.

Judai looked at Kiba and Issei as Asia looked them over. "Man, this fight was pathetic," he said getting surprised and shocked looks from the Gremory Peerage.

Xenovia merely smirked. "It seems that your friend does not believe in you," she gloated to Rias.

"I was talking about you," Judai added looking at Xenovia and Irina catching them off guard.

"E-Excuse me?" Irina asked surprised. She didn't notice anything wrong with the fight. Other than how Issei tried to strip her that is.

"How can you actually be happy with that victory?" the Supreme King asked as they looked confused.

"We won, what do you mean?" Xenovia asked suspiciously. She thought that it was another mind game.

"Against opponents who weren't trying to win in the first place, can you really call that a victory?" Judai asked again as he pointed at Issei. "He only ran around and tried to strip his opponent, and not once has he actually fought back," he then pointed at Kiba. "And he wasn't trying to win, or even beat you, he was trying to destroy your sword by hitting it as strong as he can," he said as both Gremory members looked down in shame. Meanwhile, the church girls couldn't say anything, because he spoke of facts, again. "If Griselda Quarta was here, she'd be shaking her head in disappointment at you two."

The two church members looked at Judai in shock. "H-How do you know about Lady Griselda?" Irina asked shocked since, outside the Church, Griselda was pretty much non-existent.

"I've met her a few times in the past," Judai answered as he turned around and started walking away, seeing no reason to stay here. "Come on guys, let's go."

"Wait!" Xenovia called out as she followed him. She wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Tell me, how do you know Griselda?"

She grabbed his shoulder trying to force him to stop. But, at that moment, Judai, or Haou looked over his shoulder, and Xenovia froze in her spot.

The blue-haired girl was now being glared at by a pair of golden demonic eyes with white pupils. Looking at those eyes, she couldn't help but be overcome by an immense amount of instinctive fear that told her to run away.

Slowly, Xenovia removed her hand from Judai's shoulder, and he continued walking with the four brothers, who had fun laughing at the Red Emperor.

When they were off the school grounds, Yuto decided to ask, "So, what will we do know?"

"Nothing," Haou replied much to their surprise. "We'll only get involved in the town is in danger, but we won't do anything about the church girls."

"But… Lord Haou, they're going against Kokabiel," Yuya said, hoping that the Supreme King would at least help them.

Yugo was in the same spot as Yuya in this situation. "Yeah, they can't take him on alone."

"That's their fault," Haou replied bluntly, uncaring about the danger that the girls are getting into. "If they want to die for a God that's no longer there, then so be it. I have no reason to help them."

Even if he was being rather cruel, Haou had his reasons. His first impression of the two Excalibur wielders wasn't a good one. Irina didn't seem like a bad person, but she was too blinded by her belief and refused to accept anything other than God's teaching. Xenovia, however, didn't have such a strong belief, but she obviously had an obsession with proving herself to the church.

Besides, the Supreme King didn't really like the church at all. In his eyes, they were all a bunch of stuck up hypocrites with God-complex. Griselda Quarta being the only exception.

Also, Haou didn't like helping anything related to heaven. He had a grudge against the angels for… an incident that happened a while back, and he still held a grudge.

Meanwhile, the four brothers had mixed reactions. Yuri, like Haou, didn't really care about the church girls, and couldn't care less if they died. Yuto didn't believe leaving them was fair, but respected Haou's reasoning.

Yuya and Yugo, however, didn't feel right just leaving the church members to their fate. They looked at each other and both realized that they had the same idea… one that they will probably regret greatly.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, I hope it didn't sound like I was bashing Xenovia or Irina, but you have to admit, they were being b*tches when they first showed up.**

**Second, I'm sure you saw that Griselda was mentioned a few times. She will show up, but won't have a major role.**

**Third, about Haou's grudge against Heaven, that will be explained further in the story, so don't worry.**

**Fourth, I think you can see that Akeno and Yuri are getting along. Personally, I want to find a match for each of the Yu boys, since it'll be rather cruel for them to not have one.**

**Lastly, I might not update for a while, not because I'm quitting. I have no plans to quit on any of my stories. However, I decided to start an entirely new story with my own characters, plot, and universe. So I hope you understand.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	9. 9

Another day in Kouh dawns upon the town the four brothers were currently in the living room of their house, waiting for the Supreme King to come downstairs.

Haou then finally did come downstairs and the brothers looked at him curiously. "Lord Haou, good morning," they greeted.

Seeing their curious looks and tone, the Supreme King knew they were practically asking for why was he late. "I just talked to Amaterasu," he said gaining their attention.

"Was it about the church girls?" Yuto asked as they made a space for Haou to sit in.

The brown-haired teen nodded as he took a seat and started breakfast. Yuya decided to ask, "So, what did she say?" hoping that the Shinto goddess might have convinced the Supreme King to help the girls avoid certain death.

"Pretty much what I did. Leave the church to their business, and only interfere when the town is in danger," Haou explained and the four brothers nodded.

Yuya and Yugo looked at each other. They were really hoping that the leader of the Shinto pantheon would have changed the Supreme King's mind, but they couldn't blame her since she had no reason to help the church.

"It's not like there will be a problem," Yuto noted, not seeing the danger in fighting Kokabiel.

His brothers had to agree. Kokabiel was a little weak for a Cadre Fallen Angel. All he could do if serious is destroy JUST this town. Meanwhile, people like Sirzechs, Serafall, and even Azazel can endanger all of Japan if they're not careful when serious. Comparing them to the warmonger was nothing short of laughable.

"What about the church girls?" Yuri asked wanting to know what Haou's thoughts on them were.

"Not my problem," the Supreme King replied. Truthfully, the only thing he was actually concerned about was having to tell Griselda Quarta about her daughter's passing.

Yuri and Yuto nodded and returned to finish their breakfast. Meanwhile, Yuya and Yugo looked at each other again, honestly thinking about something that they both considered extremely stupid.

**...**

It was now time for school, much to many students' boredom. Haou and the four brothers have already split up and were all headed to their respective classes.

"This doesn't feel right," Yugo said as he and Yuya were walking towards their classroom.

"I know," the green-haired teen agreed with his brother that it was cruel to abandon the church girls. "But, Lord Haou gave us orders," he said grimly as his brother shared the same annoyed expression. "Plus, what are we even supposed to do?"

As much as he wanted to say something, Yugo couldn't. Even if they went against Haou's orders, which was stupid even for them, they didn't have a plan at all. So, it would just enrage the Supreme King for no reason.

Suddenly, both brothers stopped as they looked at each other. "Do you smell that?" Yuya asked his brother.

Yugo nodded. "Yeah," he replied as he took another whiff of air and catching the familiar scent of two Dragons that were turned to Sacred Gears.

They both walked towards the end of the hallway and looked over the corner to catch sight of Issei talking with Saji.

They both became suspicious. True, they could have been sent by their kings, but they doubted that either Sona or Rias would send these two instead of someone more reliable. They could also smell a certain White cat spying on them from the other side of the hall.

"What do you want, Hyoudou?" Saji asked rather agitated that the Red Emperor just dragged him here.

"Yeah, listen, can you meet me at the park after school?" Issei asked hiding what his intentions are.

"Why?" Saji asked not completely trusting one of the Perverted trio.

"I need your help with something," Issei replied putting his hands together. "Please, I promise it's for a good reason," he was practically begging at this point.

Saji, despite being sometimes egoistic, wasn't a stuck up. He can see how desperate the Red Emperor was by his tone and actions.

With a sigh of frustration, the Sitri pawn nodded. "Fine, but it better be good, or else," he threatened before walking away.

Issei smiled and nodded before he walked away himself, pleased that he was able to get Saji to meet him. Now, he just has to convince him to actually agree to his plan.

Meanwhile, Yuya and Yugo listened to the conversation and took in what they heard. They might not be as good at mind games as Yuri, or as tactful as Yuto, but they can still understand that whatever Issei has planned is something that his King obviously did not approve of.

Yuya looked at his brother. "Think it might be about the church girls?" he guessed.

"Maybe," Yugo nodded with it being the most likely possibility since Rias had no intentions of getting involved in the church's business. Which was understandable for a Devil.

"I know what you're thinking," Yuya said drawing an obviously fake confused look.

"And what am I thinking?" Yugo asked hoping that his brother didn't actually figure it out.

"Something incredibly stupid, and will probably get us in trouble with Lord Haou," Yuya replied, hitting the nail on the head.

Despite being figured out by his brother, Yugo just smirked. "You want in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Yuya smirked back at his now grinning brother.

Both of them knew that they shouldn't do this. However, their conscience didn't rest knowing that the two Excalibur wielders were practically walking towards their death. Although, they might be doing the same by disobeying the Supreme King.

**... **

Later on that day, Issei and Saji were now meeting at the local park, unaware that there are three people right now hiding from them. Two of them know about the third, but not the other way around.

"So, what do you want, Hyoudou?" Saji asked wanting to know why the Red Emperor wanted to meet him here.

"Yeah," Issei rubbed the back of his head, not sure how to go with this. He decided to just say it. "I think I have an idea of helping the church girls destroy the stolen Excalibur."

It took a few seconds to register what the Red Emperor told him, but when it clicked in Saji's head, he had one reaction. "No way!" he yelled as he tried to run away. Keyword tried.

He was ultimately stopped when a certain White Haired Rock grabbed the back of his shirt and started dragging him back towards the Red Emperor.

"Koneko?" Issei was surprised, and slightly scared that Rias might have sent her.

"You're staying," the White-haired girl said to Saji as he struggled in her powerful grip. She then looked back at Issei. "You want to help Kiba, I want in," she said which made the brown-haired Devil sigh in relief.

"Don't forget us," Yugo said as he and Yuya made their presence known surprising the Devils.

"Wait, why are you two here?" Issei asked surprised. From what he saw yesterday, they didn't exactly look like they wanted to help.

"We don't think it's right to just let those die against Kokabiel," Yuya explained. "So, we're here to help."

"Then why am I here?!?" Saji asked struggling in Koneko's grip. "This is your business! I'm from the house of Sitri, so why should I get involved?"

"Let's just hear what the pervert has to say," Yugo said, offending Issei in the process.

While annoyed at the insult, Issei just decided to explain. "I say we find the church girls, and ask them to let us help them, in exchange for destroying the Excalibur, while also helping Kiba in the process," Everyone looked at Issei in a somewhat surprised expression. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Yuya struggled to find the right words.

Yugo, however, decided to be blunter. "We just didn't think you can come up with a plan like that."

"Ditto," Both Koneko and Saji agreed while Yuya nodded, despite not wanting to be offensive.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Issei argued back. He knew that he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, but he wasn't dumb by any means.

"So, I guess we just find the church girls now?" Yuya asked wondering about their next action.

The Red Emperor nodded. "Yeah, but I don't have an idea where they are," he said in a defeated tone thinking that it might take forever to find them.

"Don't worry about that," Yugo said waving his hand making the three Devils look at them confused.

"We can find them, just follow us," Yuya added. He and his brother already picked up the scent of the two Excalibur wielders.

**... **

"You have got…" Yugo started unable to finish.

So, Yuya finished for him. "To be kidding me," he said shaking his head.

The three Devils nodded in agreement, unable to hide their reaction. The reason for their current state is because they did find the church girls… beginning on the side of the street.

The two Excalibur wielders, who were reeking of arrogance the other day, were now sitting on the side of the streets with their cloaks on with their hands raised asking for money like a couple of hobos.

Besides them was also an obviously fake painting that couldn't look more worthless if it was covered in mud and then set on fire.

"I want to laugh, but… this is just sad," Yugo said shaking his head. He did find their arrogance annoying, but to find them like this literally the next day wasn't even funny.

His green-haired brother sighed with a hand on his forehead. "Let's just help them," he said before walking towards the two girls, who noticed his presence. "Need a hand?" he asked with a kind smile.

The two church members looked at Yuya and the group with him before they blushed in embarrassment at being seen in such a state, especially after what happened the other day.

**... **

The group of now seven people are now found in a family restaurant. Apparently, Irina was tricked into wasting all the money the church gave the Excalibur wielders on the fake painting, so they couldn't afford a place to stay or anything to eat.

And so, the Devils and two brothers took the two church girls to this restaurant to give them food, and they were quite surprised by how hungry the two girls were.

"Delicious!" Xenovia cried out as she took another plate of food while moving her former one into a pile of empty plates. "Japanese cuisines are great!"

"Yes, Yes! This is the food from my hometown," Irina cried out happy to both finally eat something and eat the food of her origins.

"Now I know what Chi-Chi feels like when she's looking at Goku eating," Yuya joked gaining a chuckle from his brother while the Devils stayed quiet.

After a few more moments, both church members were finished eating. "To think that we would be saved by Devils," Xenovia noted as if she just committed an unforgivable sin.

Irina then clapped her hands together and started praying. "Please, God, bless these Devils for their kindness."

Issei, Saji, and Koneko got a sudden surge of headaches because the prey was directed at them. "Don't do that," the Red Emperor requested.

"Ah! Sorry, force of habit," Irina apologized realizing the pain she just inflicted on her so-called 'saviors'.

After retaining her composer, Xenovia looked at the Devils with a curious yet still serious look. "So, why did you want to meet us?" she asked.

After getting over the headache, Issei looked at them seriously. "We… want to help you destroy the Excalibur."

Both church girls looked both surprised and confused. However, before either of them made a verbal reply, Yugo beat them to it. "Just accept the deal," he said drawing their attention.

"Talk about belief all you want, but you can't beat Kokabiel alone," Yuya said. It might have sounded harsh, but everyone can tell it was just facts. "So, stop fooling yourself and take the deal."

The first to speak from the Excalibur wielders was Xenovia. "Very well," she said much to the surprise of her partner.

"Xenovia!" Irina was really taken back by her partner accepting help, from Devils no less.

"We are going against a Cadre Fallen Angel who survived the Great War," the blue-haired girl reminded her partner. "As much as I want to do this, I would like to survive this mission, as well," she added. As much as her partner wanted to say something, she couldn't go against the logic behind Xenovia's words.

"Great," Yugo said, glad that the girls didn't give him some speech about God's love and loyalty. "Now, what do you got?" he asked turning to the Red Emperor.

"Now, we should probably go get Kiba," Issei said thinking that the Gremory Knight should be a part of this.

Yuya sighed. "Let me guess, he left feeling depressed after us, didn't he?" he said as more of a statement than a question.

It was obvious the other day that Kiba was downright obsessed with destroying the Excalibur and really thought he could do it. That is a very dangerous combination when faced against reality because everything you hoped and dreamed about could be crushed in an instant.

"Yes," Koneko said with a sad frown on her face. She was worried about her fellow Peerage member.

Sighing in slight annoyance, Yugo stood up. "Alright, let's go find him," He said as his brother stood beside him.

The three Devils and Church girls also stood up with Xenovia asking, "How are you planning to find him," with a confused look.

"Same way we found you," Yuya replied keeping their reason a mystery.

The two church members looked at the three Devils, only for them to shrug their shoulders. They still didn't know how the two brothers found the church girls, but seeing as it helps, they just rolled with it.

**... **

After a while of walking, they managed to find the lone Gremory Knight in the park at the front of the fountain with a distant look on his features.

After explaining to Kiba what the situation was, it was easy to say that he wasn't completely on board. "I see… to be forced into working with the thing I despise the most."

"While we don't completely agree, I suppose we can allow you to destroy one of the Excaliburs," Xenovia explained. Recovering the Excalibur was just a secondary objective, their first one was to make sure that Kokabiel doesn't have them.

Kiba glared at her and was about to say something, but Yuya was faster. "Dude, be honest with yourself. After last night, do you really think that you can destroy the Excalibur alone?" he asked. To him, if Kiba actually thinks he can do it, then he was nothing short of delusional.

Kiba simply glared at the blue-haired teen but said nothing. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Yuya was right. He didn't have much luck at either fighting Xenovia or Freed when he encountered him.

"Even if you don't it does not pose a threat," Xenovia stated not seeing Kiba to be that important after their duel. "If I'm right, then you strayed from Rias Gremory, so there's nothing wrong with me cutting you down."

The Gremory Knight returned her hostile look with the same intensity. "You can try."

"Okay, stop right there," Yugo said cutting between them to stop their fight. "We're here to work together, not kill each other."

Xenovia simply looked at Yugo before looking back at Kiba. "You detest us because of the Holy Sword project, right? This project is also hated by the church, and its leader was expelled from the church. His name is Valper Galilei, the Genocidal Archbishop."

"Valper," Kiba's hands clenched as his hatred skyrocketed remembering the name. "I know him, it was him all along, the reason we suffered."

"You said that Kokabiel was being helped by a Stray Priest, right? It's not uncommon for strays to work together. Perhaps Valper is the one helping Freed," Xenovia deducted. In all honesty, she believed that to be true.

Seeing the chance at revenge, Kiba couldn't refuse. "Then, I have no reason to not help you."

"Yay, everything is okay," Irina cheered, happy that no fight broke out.

"We should have a strategy," Xenovia suggested before looking at the Devils. "I suggest we split up. That way, we'll cover more ground," she said. She might be forced into working with Devils, but that doesn't mean she has to tolerate them.

"Sounds reasonable," Yuya nodded in agreement. He can tell that her suggestions were mainly to get away from the Devils, but they already got her to agree to this so he decided to not try their luck.

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Also, thank you for the meal… Uhmm…" Xenovia then tilted her head. "Excuse me, but I never got your names."

Both Yuya and Yugo looked confused before they remembered that only Haou introduced himself to the girls as Judai, so they couldn't blame her for not knowing their names. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm Yuya, and this is Yugo," the green-haired teen introduced himself and his brother.

Xenovia nodded. "Well, thank you for the meal, Yuya, Yugo."

"It's not FUS-" Yugo was about to correct her when he noticed what she said. "Wait, what did you call me?"

Xenovia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I called you Yugo, isn't that your name? It does sound like Fusion, but-" The blue-haired girl didn't get to finish her sentence… because Yugo suddenly hugged her out of nowhere.

"Thank you!" Yugo cried out as everyone looked surprised. "Thank you so much!" he pulled back and Xenovia was even more surprised to see actual tears in his eyes. "All the time… all the time people get my name confused, and call me Fusion, and my freaking brothers are no better because they sometimes do it on purpose!" he cried out thinking of a certain purple-haired sadist. "You might be the first person to get my name right, so thank you!"

Xenovia just stared at him, not knowing how to exactly respond to this. "Your… welcome?" she mumbled. Yuya just sighed before pulling his brother away from the stunned girl, who did her best to regain her composer. "Anyway," she then turned to Issei. "I'd like to also thank you, Hyoudou, and for that, I will tell you, the White one has awoken."

That statement was shocking to Issei and downright annoying to the two brothers. Mainly because they can barely handle being around just Ddraig, but if Albion came into the mix, then only Haou would be able to keep them in check.

"Well, that went well," the brown-haired Devil said scratching his head. The meeting could have gone far worse in his opinion.

Saji glared at him, deciding to finally voice his thoughts. "That didn't go well at all! You could have started a war between the Devils and the church!"

"Issei," they were broken out of their thoughts when Kiba started speaking. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because we're comrades," The Red Emperor replied. "We're both from the same group. You helped me out before," he said thinking of the time he went against the Fallen Angels to get Asia back. "It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I would like to help you if I can."

The Gremory Knight just stood there, not knowing what to say or do, until Koneko tugged on his sleeve. "Kiba… let us help. I would be sad if Kiba disappeared," she said with sincerity, unlike her usually emotionless voice.

Kiba looked at Koneko for a couple of seconds before he chuckled. "Well, If Koneko said it like that then I can't decline now, can I?" he always saw Koneko as the younger sister he never had, and seeing her sad honestly hurt him.

Kiba then started telling them the story of the Holy Sword project. How he and his comrades were tested on, how they were going to be disposed of when they were done with them, and how his friends sacrificed themselves so he can escape, leading him into meeting Rias.

When he was done, Saji was crying from the emotional tale, literally. "That's it!" he yelled putting his hands on the Gremory Knight's shoulders. "I don't care how much president punishes me, I'm definitely going to help you!" he said, completely going against his previous attitude.

Kiba sweat dropped but still nodded nonetheless. "Sure."

"That's great and all, but come on," Yugo said thinking that they had waited long enough. "We got work to do," he started walking away.

Yuya walked beside his brother as the Devils started following them. "You know, Lord Haou is going to be pretty mad," the green-haired teen whispered to Yugo.

Yugo paled thinking about what the Supreme King is going to do. He knew this was a bad idea, and really didn't want to be in the country when Haou finds out.

However, both he and Yuya had already set their minds on doing it. So, deciding to not worry about the Supreme King right now, they both went back at their current objective of helping the Devils and Church fight Kokabiel.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, I'm sorry for the late update. College decided that the midterms should start early and I've been busy. I'm really sorry.**

**Second, about why only Yuya and Yugo are helping the church girls. First, Haou already made his opinion on them clear. I don't think any of you can imagine Yuri caring. And Yuto is the most loyal to Haou. However, Yuya and Yugo are the kindest, so yeah.**

**Third, in the last chapter, when I mention that Griselda is the only good person in the church, some of you had reminded me about Dulio. I forgot to mention that, despite how old Haou is, he didn't meet Dulio yet, so he doesn't have an opinion on him.**

**And finally, I managed to publish the first chapter of my completely original story. It's called "Final Days In Hell." if you would be so kind as to try it out, I'd appreciate it. Since this place is just for Fan Fics, you can find it in either Wattpad or Webnovel.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	10. 10

After splitting up with the church girls, Yuya, Yugo, Issei, Saji, Koneko, and Kiba decided to think of something that could bring out the Stray Priest.

Apparently, Kiba already had a plan, which is to dress up as priests. "Seriously?" Yugo asked looking over the robes he was given. "This is your plan?"

The Gremory Knight nodded. "Yes, Freed was after Priests, so this might draw him out," He reasoned wearing the same robe.

"So, who is this Freed?" Yuya asked noticing the tone they were using while addressing him. "Do you know him?"

Issei scowled, his eyes showing hatred as he spoke in a venom coated voice. "He's a lunatic who used to work with a few Rogue Fallen Angels," from his tone, it was obvious that he had something personal with him.

The two brothers nodded and they all walked around town until they reached an abandoned building where the two brothers started sniffing.

"Someone's here," Yugo suddenly said causing them to stop. "And they reek of blood," he added.

"And holy energy," Yuya added looking around. Koneko herself seemed to sniff around before her body tensed.

Suddenly, a figure jumped from the top of the building and landed in front of them. It was a man in an exorcist uniform with a trench coat, white hair, and a deranged look on his face.

"Would you look at that!" the person yelled giving them a look of someone belonging in the loony pin. "What do we have here? A bunch of filthy Devils dressed like priests!?"

"Freed," Issei growled glaring at the Stray Priest.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the shitty Devils and little mid-" his last comment was cut off by a stomp on the ground hard enough for it to shake, courtesy of Koneko, who added an angry glare that made Freed rethink his words. "O-oops, I mean, little lady," his maniacal smile returned. "I was out hunting priests and look at what I found. Is it Holloween already."

"Wow, he is a lunatic," Yugo confirmed as he, Yuya, and the Devils abandoned the priest robes.

"Not to mention ugly," Yuya added earning a chuckle from his brother and actually put a smile on the Devils' faces.

It was then that the deranged priest noticed the two brothers. "Oh, goodie, more shitty-" he stopped as his eyes narrowed at them. "Hey, wait a minute, you ain't shitty Devils!?"

"Wow, and here I thought he honestly didn't have a brain," Yugo said almost sounding serious.

Freed just laughed like a lunatic. "Well, it doesn't matter, because I have a surprise for you!" he said opening his coat and revealing a few holy swords, ones that gave off a familiar aura.

"So those are Excalibur, huh," Yuya noted more as a fact than a question.

Kiba created a sword and immediately went to engage the Stray Priest, who pulled out one of the swords and blocked the attack.

"Boosted Gear! [Boost!]" Issei called out as he began charging his sacred gear.

Freed and Kiba exchange a few clashes between blades. And, surprisingly, Freed was not only keeping up with the Knight's speed but also overwhelming him.

"Some people call this Excalibur Rapidly," Freed said as he clashed with Kiba again. "But I call it the Super Fast sword!"

"That's supposed to be speed?" Yugo asked before smirking. "That's adorable," he scoffed. Between his brothers, Yugo was the fastest, and to him, Kiba and Freed might as well be standing still.

"We got to help Kiba," Issei said looking at the current sword fight. "If only there was a way to stop Freed from moving."

Saji seemed to perk up at that. "If that's what you want, then I got what you need!" he said as he raised his arm summoning his Sacred Gear.

In Saji's arm appeared a chameleon shaped gauntlet with purple eyes and golden lines going through it. The chameleon's legs wrapped around his arm, holding it in its place.

"You've got a Sacred Gear?!" Issei yelled surprised that his fellow Pawn had the same artifact.

Just as Saji was going to activate his Sacred Gear, Yugo put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me handle this," he said and walked forward not waiting for a reply.

As soon as Kiba and Freed finished clashing swords again, Yugo appeared between them catching them both off guard and causing them to jump back slightly on instincts.

"The f*ck are you!?" Freed yelled still holding up his sword. But, before Yugo says anything, he started yelling, "You know what!? It doesn't matter! I'll chop you to pieces!" he dashed at the blue-haired teen.

Yugo, for the most part, didn't look worried, and in fact, looked a little bored. The Devils were confused and slightly concerned while Yuya didn't as much as bat an eye.

The deranged priest started swinging his sword at Yugo, only for him to dodge with ease. It kept on like that for a few seconds before Freed started getting annoyed. "Stop moving!" he yelled.

"Sure," Yugo replied as he suddenly stood still.

The Devils all looked at him in disbelief while Freed laughed. "You dumbass!" he said coming in with another swing.

However, just as the sword was about to touch him, Yugo suddenly vanished and appeared behind Freed, who suddenly got a large cut across his chest.

"F*CK!" Freed yelled in surprise as he immediately held the wound in his chest.

Kiba, Issei, Saji, and Koneko then noticed something new on Yugo. The blue-haired teen had a pair of gauntlets on his arms. They were similar to Issei's Boosted Gear, but with a few notable differences.

Unlike Issei's Sacred Gear, they were black in the forearms, with blue and white futuristic-engine-like scales at the side, and neither gauntlets had a gem at the back of the hand. However, they also had a fan-like blade made of green crystals coming from the side and bending back to reach above the elbow.

"What kind of Sacred Gear is that!?" Freed demanded rather than asked. He was rather pissed that an ally of Devils managed to wound him.

Yugo didn't answer but simply turned around with a taunting smirk. "Why should I tell you?" he asked in a rather smug tone.

The deranged priest grit his teeth. "Fine! It doesn't matter since you're dying!" he said as he tried to cut down the blue-haired teen, despite the obvious superiority that was previously displayed.

Yugo simply raised his arm and blocked Freed's sword with the blade on his gauntlet. Before the white-haired priest can react to that, he was kicked in the chest by Yugo, sending him away, crashing into a tree.

While Issei, Saji, and Koneko were impressed, Kiba was clenching his fists hard. "Dammit… I need to get over there, but his sword is a problem," he complained feeling rather useless.

Saji smirked. "Like I said, Leave it to me," he then raised his Sacred Gear and the chameleon opened its mouth before shooting a purple glowing line that attached itself to Freed's leg.

"Such a pain," Freed growled while spitting some blood. He swung his sword at the line but was absolutely surprised when it wasn't cut. "What!? Is this another one of those dragon Sacred Gears?!" he asked surprising the Red Emperor that his fellow Pawn did not only have a Sacred Gear but a dragon one as well.

"[Boost!] alright! I'm fully charged," Issei exclaimed gaining the attention of Koneko. The White-haired girl suddenly grabbed the Red Emperor and lifted him up in the air. "H-Hey!"

The Rook paid his cries no mind. "Issei… help Kiba," she simply said before throwing him towards their fellow Peerage member.

"Kiba!" Issei cried out as the Gremory Knight noticed him. The Red Emperor then raised his Boosted Gear. "[Transfer!]"

Feeling the power that was given to him by Issei, Kiba looked at his hand. "This power… I will make use of it," he said as he saw Freed stand up again. "Sword Birth!"

Blades erupted from the ground and started surrounding the deranged priest, who immediately started using his sword in order to block and defend himself. While receiving a few cuts, he managed to avoid fatal wounds.

"Hey, what gives?" Yugo asked rather irritated that his fight was interrupted.

"This is my fight just as it is yours," Kiba replied as he kept his eyes on the deranged priest.

Yuya and Yugo suddenly picked up another scent that was covered in blood and holy energy. Before either of them can say anything, someone spoke. "Sword Birth, huh? Depending on the wielder's imagination, it could be invincible."

They all looked to see a chubby man wearing the clothes of a Father. He was wearing glasses in, had a short mustache, and somewhat messy hair that was Grey from aging.

"Is that you, old man Valper?" Freed asked introducing the man.

Kiba's eyes widen as he not only recognized the man but also remembered him from the days of the Holy Sword project. Hatred filled him as he tightly clenched his sword.

"Freed, what are you doing?" Valper asked disappointed. Almost like he was bored with the fight.

"This damn lizard tongue got me and I can't cut it off!" the deranged priest yelled motioning to Saji's Sacred Gear.

Valper wasn't disturbed in the slightest of the situation or the fact that they were outnumbered and simply replied. "You're still not using the Holy energy I gave you properly. Simply channel your energy to the sword and use it."

"That's it?" Freed asked, rather surprised that it was that simple. After doing what the man told him, he swung his sword and managed to cut off the Absorption Line.

Saji cursed what was left of his line returned to him and vanished into his Sacred Gear. The deranged priest jumped towards Valper after freeing himself from the Sacred Gear.

"We're leaving now," Valper said dismissing the Devils and The brothers as if they were nothing. "Our boss is in a hurry. Let's go."

"Who the hell said you're leaving?" Yugo asked rather annoyed that the old man was looking down on them.

Using his speed, the blue-haired teen vanished and appeared in front of Freed again with his hand raised. "Shit!" the priest yelled finding no time to react and ending up with another cut on his chest as Yugo swung down his bladed gauntlet, creating an X-shaped wound.

Valper was caught off guard, not believing that they were capable of such a thing, and was even more surprised when Yugo appeared in front of him.

"You're Valper, right?" Yugo asked as he cracked his knuckles. "I heard about what you did. Now, I'm not much of a sadist as Yuri, but I have to admit that beating you up will be enjoyable," he said smirking at the now frightening old man.

Yuya simply looked on. He was rather bored really, but he knew that joining in would make this a one-sided slaughter, so he just stayed in place. He was also wondering why Yugo would compare himself to Yuri since as far as he and his brothers know, no one was as much of a sadist as Yuri.

Freed, despite being heavily injured, decided he would try to swing at Yugo from behind, wanting to catch him by surprise.

The blue-haired teen felt what Freed was doing and sighed in annoyance. He was mentally scolding himself for not just killing the priest and be over with it.

Just as Yugo was about to turn around and finish him off, someone jumped from the trees and blocked Freed's sword with another one. It was Xenovia, and Irina was not far behind.

"Who the hell called you here?" Yugo asked in mild annoyance that his fight was interrupted. He then noticed Koneko holding up her phone. "Why did you call them?" he asked with a higher voice.

"We have a deal," Koneko replied uncaringly about the glare she received.

Xenovia directed her own glare to the two former members of the church. "Freed, Valper Galilei, you two are traitors of the church. In the name of God, I shall strike you down!" she exclaimed.

"Bah! Don't say the name of that hateful God in my presence, B*tch!" Freed yelled back, but because of his wounds, he was forced to jump away to avoid Excalibur Destruction's power.

"I don't think someone who is having their ass kicked has any rights to demand anything," Yugo said smirking at the wounded priest.

"Shut up!" Freed yelled glaring at the blue-haired teen. But, he didn't do anything, because he knew that his opponent was right.

However, at that moment, Freed noticed that Yuya was the only one who has yet to fight or do anything. That leads the deranged priest to believe that he is incapable of combat. So, with a deranged look, he dashed forward at the two church members.

Xenovia got ready and was about to block the attack. However, it turned out to be a faint as Freed used his sword's speed boost to get past them and head towards Yuya.

"How about I kill one of you f*ckers!" he yelled raising his sword with the intent to kill.

The Devils and Church girls looked on in surprise and concern since they made the same assumptions as Freed, but Yugo wasn't worried the least about his brother.

Yuya just raised an eyebrow, a little surprised that Freed was simply that stupid. As the deranged swung down his sword, the green-haired teen simply raised his hand and did something surprising to everyone but his brother.

Yuya had caught the Excalibur with his hand. But, now his hands were now also covered in gauntlets that, like his brother and Issei, had dragonic features.

Unlike Yugo, Yuya's gauntlets looked more like Issei's, but with some differences. For starters, the red forearms were a lighter shade of red. The back of the palm was a pale silver color. The gem in the back of the right palm was green, while the one in the left palm was red.

Yugo was not surprising like the others by what Yuya did. Mainly because, between their brothers, Yuya was the best when it came to physical strength.

"Let go, dammit!" Freed yelled trying to pull his sword out of Yuya's grasp.

Yuya simply ignored him and reeled back his free hand before sending a punch towards Freed's stomach. The punch backed enough force to make Freed cough some blood before being sent flying and crashing through a tree.

The Devils and Church girls were absolutely surprised by the display of strength. More so when Yuya looked rather bored, like wasn't trying.

Freed slowly got up with wounds covering him with Valper coming to his side. "Freed, we need to leave, now," he said in a voice filled with worry. It was obvious that his previous assumption that they were having the advantage was shattered.

The deranged priest grit his teeth but ultimately agreed with his partner. "Fine!" he then threw something on the ground that exploded into light. "See ya!"

When the flash of light was over, both Freed and Valper were gone. "They're getting away!" Xenovia yelled as she dashed towards the trees.

"Wait for me!" Irina charged forward following her partner.

"I'm not losing Valper!" Kiba yelled out as he also jumped forward to get his revenge.

Those three all vanished into the trees as they followed their target. This just earned a tired sigh from both Yuya and Yugo. "You know, I'm starting to think Yuto was right when he compared us to babysitters," the green-haired teen said earning a nod from his brother.

They were about to follow them, however, they stopped upon feeling two familiar teleportation circles appear behind them. "Dear me, what's going on here?" asked none other than Rias Gremory.

"Whenever you want to start explaining, Saji," Sona Sitri said appearing from her own magical circle.

Everyone tensed upon seeing them, especially the two brothers as they started frantically looking around. However, Yuya and Yugo relaxed when they didn't sense either their brothers or Haou anywhere around them.

**... **

"What's wrong with you kids?" Rias asked as she hugged Issei and Koneko after an explanation of what happened. "Worrying me like this."

Meanwhile, Saji was getting his ass spanked by Sona's magic-infused hand. "W-Wait! They get hugged and I get spanked!?" he asked rather envious.

He was silenced by another spank from the Sitri heiress. "That's them! And this is us!"

Yugo and Yuya were at the side watching all of this unfold. They found it rather comical, in a good way. "Oh, I wish I had a camera," Yugo whispered, enjoying seeing Saji in pain. He was still mad at all those times he yelled at him for his bike.

Rias then turned towards the two brothers with a raised eyebrow. "Now, I was wondering what you two are doing here?" she asked rather surprised to see them present.

"And where's Judai?" Koneko asked. She had been wondering that for a while but didn't exactly find the right moment to ask.

"And your two other brothers," Akeno asked, but it was somewhat obvious that she was doing it for Yuri, not Yuto.

Both brothers immediately tensed and went a little pale. They both looked at each other knowing why those questions were asked.

Rias was wondering why they helped since Haou made it clear that they didn't want to. And Koneko was wondering why Judai wasn't helping because, if you take in his personality, then he would be the first person to help, but Haou was a different story. And Akeno… well, they didn't know, but it wasn't the least bit worrying either way.

"Well… you see…" Yugo struggled to find an excuse, as he knew he couldn't give anything that would blow their cover.

"Judai is… busy with work from Lady Amaterasu!" Yuya immediately said, catching even his brother off guard. "Lady Amaterasu had some urgent business, and Judai is dealing with it right now!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Yugo immediately agreed with his brother, deciding to simply roll with it. "He's so busy that he didn't even know we were planning to help. Yuri and Yuto went along to help him!"

Technically, they weren't lying. The Supreme King was currently having a meeting with the Shinto goddess of the sun about shared and neutral territory. Apparently, Amaterasu needed Haou's personal approval, which is why she didn't send it to the Kingdom of Duel Monsters for Yubel to deal with.

The two brothers were pleased to see that their excuse has been believed, as the Devils seemed to go back to their business. "Now, Issei, for your punishment," Rias said surprising her Pawn. She might love her Peerage like family, but that's no excuse to let them get away with things like this without punishment.

**... **

Meanwhile, in the house of the four brothers and the Supreme King, Haou was in his room that doubled as an office. He was sitting behind a wooden table with Amaterasu on the other side sitting on her own chair.

Haou had placed a powerful sealing spell on the room. Mainly because Amaterasu's presence is meant to be kept secret. If the Yokai Faction found out that their goddess was currently in Japan, Devil territory or not, they would go out of control either trying to shower her with affection or demand answers on why she didn't come to them instead of Haou.

"Well, this seems satisfying," Amaterasu mused looking over the papers that Haou had just signed.

"I still don't see why you couldn't let Yubel handle this," Haou asked raising an eyebrow. The papers were important, that's true, but Yubel still could have handled them without a problem.

However, Amaterasu simply waved it off. "Unimportant details," she said dismissing it. The Shinto goddess looked around the room trying to change the subject. "This room doesn't exactly look befitting of a King, does it?" she asked seeing that, while the room was quite large, it wasn't something you'd expect from the ruler of an entire world.

"That's Yubel's doing," Haou replied as he relaxed on his chair. "She thought it was time I spent a while away from being the Supreme King. Personally, it doesn't matter either way to me as long as it's livable," he couldn't stop himself from smiling remembering how his friend practically ordered him to relax.

"She really cares about you, doesn't she?" Amaterasu chuckled as Haou nodded. She didn't know the story about those two, but she knew they were as close, if not closer than family. "And about those four?"

The Supreme King knew she was asking about the four brothers. "They simply came with me to calm down the world of Duel Monsters," he replied and the Shinto goddess nodded.

It was quite understandable. After all, that's the whole reason she came here in secret, it's because the Shinto Faction would make sure to send someone with her if they knew she was going anywhere, let alone Devil territory.

"Well, they certainly seem to be having fun," Amaterasu said as the Supreme King raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought that you're planning to stay out of the church's business," she added further confusing the Supreme King.

"What are you…?" Haou stopped himself from asking as he activated his senses, trying to find what the Shinto goddess was talking about. His eyes narrowed, but that was more than enough to show he was angry. He turned his chair to the side. "Yuri! Yuto!"

In a second, both those two appeared kneeling in front of Haou. "Yes, Lord Haou."

"Bring me your brothers and everyone with them," the Supreme King before he started glaring instead of just narrowing his eyes. "Kicking and screaming if you have to!"

Yuri gave a sadistic smile while Yuto sighed in annoyance. It wasn't really hard to figure out that their siblings were in trouble. "Yes, Lord Haou."

Both of them vanished just as they came and Haou pinched the bridge of his nose. The time in Kuoh, while short, might have made him a little too relaxed.

Granted, he was having a meeting with a friend and had no reason for his senses to be so active. But, in his eyes, it wasn't acceptable, especially since Amaterasu sensed them before him.

Truthfully, the only reason Amaterasu had her senses up is that she wanted to make sure they were alone. Finding out about Yuya and Yugo was pure coincidence.

Now that they were alone, the Shinto goddess was going to simply come out with why she truly came here for. So, crossing her arms in order to push up her large bust, she attempted to speak, "You know, since we both seem free, why don't we go-"

"Sorry, Amaterasu, but we'll have to finish this as quickly as possible," Haou cut her off as he started going through the papers at a faster rate than before. "I have two idiots to deal with."

Amaterasu can feel her eye start twitching in annoyance mixed with anger. She somewhat blamed herself for bringing up the two brothers before asking her question, but that still didn't stop her from wondering how much effort it would take to kill two of the Heavenly Dragons.

**... **

Yuya and Yugo were no walking with Rias, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Tsubaki, and an in pain Saji and Issei, who were rubbing their butts after that thorough punishment they received.

"Are you sure this is where we'll find them," Sona asked as they were following the brothers' directions.

"I think so," Yugo replied, which didn't put that much confidence in the two heiresses. Currently, they were looking for the two church members and Kiba, so the two brothers decide to take the lead.

They eventually came across one of the people they're looking for, but not in a good way. "Irina!" Issei yelled as he started running forward.

The reason for that is because Irina was on the ground, and appeared to be heavily wounded, along with her Excalibur being nowhere in sight.

"Hey, are you alright?" Issei asked as the others reached him and started checking on the girl.

Irina slowly opened her eyes and started speaking weakly. "I'm sorry… he was too strong."

"Who was?" Rias asked. The other Devils were also curious, but the two brothers had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Please, be careful," Irina managed to say before she finally lost consciousness.

"Irina!" Issei cried out worried about his childhood friend.

"She's just unconscious," Sona said as she checked up on the wounds on the church member. She then handed her to Tsubaki. "However, she still needs to be helped, so take her to my home."

The Sitri Queen nodded and took the unconscious Irina before disappearing in a magical circle, leaving them to think about what they saw.

"Come on!" Yuya said suddenly catching them off guard. "Freed is close by, if we find him, we find the other two."

The others all nodded and they started walking forward with the two brothers leading them. They all stopped when someone jumped in front of them, and it was none other than Freed.

"Well, Aren't I sight for sore eyes!?" the deranged priest yelled out with his usual maniacal smile.

"You're the one who hurt my Peerage, correct?" Rias asked as she activated her Power of Destruction.

"I suppose dealing with you is for the best," Sona added activating her own power as a blue magical circle appeared in front of her. She didn't have anything personal against the deranged priest, but what she heard about him is enough to want his death.

"Woah! Woah! Hold on! I ain't here to fight!" Freed said raising his hands. "I'm just here to tell you that my boss wants to talk to those two heiresses over there," he added while looking up in the sky.

Everyone followed his gaze and found what he was looking at. Floating up in the air was a Fallen Angel with five pairs of wings. He was wearing black robes. He had pale skin, black long hair, red eyes, and pointy ears.

"Well, if it ain't Kokabiel," Yugo said surprising the Devils.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" Kokabiel said with a large grin on his face. "Then this makes introduction a whole lot easier. Yes, I am Kokabiel, one of the Leaders of the Grigori."

"Well, I suppose it's an honor to meet you," Rias stated in fake hospitality.

Kokabiel's eyes fell on the two heiresses. "Ah, you two are the spitting image of your siblings… and it makes me sick," he said in clear disgust at the similarity they had with their siblings.

"Why are you doing this?" Sona asked trying to understand his actions. It didn't make sense to her why he would steal the Excalibur, since he doesn't need them, and then come all the way here to Kouh.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuya asked drawing their attention. Haou had already told them about what Kokabiel could be planing since it wasn't really hard to know what a warmonger wants. "He wants to restart the Great War."

The Devils all shared a face of disbelief while Kokabiel's smile widened. "That's true, I want to restart the Great War, and I'll be using this town and you people as the catalysts!" he yelled out with a smile full of blood lust. His eyes then fell on the two brothers. "But, I have to ask, who are you two? You seem quite well informed."

Yugo smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Why don't you come down here so I can introduce you to my fist."

Kokabiel scoffed. "Please, I don't have to waste time on people like you," he said as if Yugo just offended him. The warmonger was already told by his minions that these two were powerful, but he didn't see them worth his time. "However, I did bring people for you to play with."

With a snap of his fingers, a dozen Fallen Angels appeared, all geared up and ready for battle. He prepared them simply as a test for the two brothers, to see if they were worth his attention, and if they failed, then they weren't worth it.

While the Devils all got into a battle stance and became alert, Yuya and Yugo remained impassive and were a little disappointed that this is what they'll be dealing with.

"I'll be starting it all at Kouh Academy!" Kokabiel yelled as his wings spread out. "I sure hope you make it on time. It would be boring otherwise."

"Ha, see ya! F*ckers!" Freed yelled out as he followed his boss in leaving the area.

The Devils and two brothers turned their attention to the dozen Fallen Angels that were about to attack them. Yuya and Yugo thought that they might as well finish this quickly, so they could go after Kokabiel himself.

However, before anyone can make a move, the Fallen Angels were suddenly struck with a large amount of purple lightning that sent them falling to the crown with smoke coming out of them.

Whether they were still alive or not didn't matter, because as soon as they got close to the ground, large Carnivore plants with razor-sharp teeth erupted from the dirt and started ripping through them.

"My, my, look at what we have here," a sweet voice called out to them from behind that made Yugo and Yuya stiff like never before.

They all looked behind them, although the two brothers slower than the Devils, and they all saw Yuto and Yuri standing there, which made Yuya and Yugo pale.

"You're in a lot of trouble, you know that?" Yuto asked crossing his arms while giving his brothers the most disappointed look anyone has ever seen.

The Devils also noticed that behind Yuri was Kiba and Xenovia, both of them seemingly tied by vines to keep them from moving. They stumbled upon them on their way here and decided to bring them along.

"Let me go!" Xenovia yelled as she and Kiba struggled against their restraints. Since she doesn't know what happened to her partner, she was persistent to look for her.

Yuri looked at them over his shoulder with a cold smile. "Oh, yes. Please struggle. That will give me the perfect excuse to add Thorns to those vines and look at you rip your own skin off while trying to escape," he obviously was not joking from his tone, and that was enough to make them immediately stop their struggles.

The Devils seemed to be confused about the situation, but Yuya and Yugo looked scared. "P-Please tell us it's Judai who sent you," Both of them practically begged hoping it was the Supreme King's kinder personality.

However, upon seeing Yuri and Yuto shake their heads, Yuya and Yugo seemed to lose all hope and life from their eyes.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, I apologize for the late update. I admit that I have been lazy and you have the right to be mad at me.**

**Second, about what Yuya and Yugo used. They aren't Sacred Gears, but simply them manifesting their powers in their human form, giving them what appears to be Sacred Gears.**

**Third, about Yuya not joining the first fight. It was explained that he was simply trying to let Yugo have his fun. That it would end way too quickly if he joined.**

**Fourth, about the meeting with Amaterasu. Obviously, Haou needed to be distracted by something for the two brothers to do what they want without him finding out, and what better than meeting the leader of an entire Pantheon.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**

**P.S. Some of you have been pressuring me into posting more often. Now, I admit that I'm not posting as much as I should. I won't say any names because I respect my readers. However, please remember what I said in the first chapter. This is a SIDE PROJECT. The only reason I continued after chapter 3 is that people liked it. I have other stories to write, along with College, and the fact that I write my stories using my phone. Writing is a hobby for me, and I truly enjoy it and appreciate everyone who gives positive feedback. But, if you pressure me into posting more often, I might end up rushing the story and that would ruin it. Would you prefer quantity over quality? So, please, bear with me. And remember that no matter what, I am not planning to give up on any of my stories, and will keep updating till the end.**


	11. 11

After the short meeting with Kokabiel, and the arrival of Yuri and Yuto, we find the Gremory and Sitri Peerages in the house of the four brothers and Haou.

Xenovia and Kiba were still tied by Yuri's vines since he didn't trust them to try and run away. The blue-haired girl had a worried expression as she was informed of Irina's state but was slightly relieved to hear that her partner's life was not in danger.

Kiba had a troubled expression. He wanted to go after Valper before he gets a chance to run away. But, he didn't want to risk it since Yuri was VERY detailed on what he'll do should the Gremory Knight keep struggling.

Rias and Sona were standing at the side with their respective groups, looking a little confused. The reason for their confusion was the fearful look on Yuya and Yugo.

Speaking of Yuya and Yugo, they were both on their knees in front of the table and couch, both shaking with a look of pure fear on their faces. Yuri and Yuto were standing behind their brothers to make sure neither of them tries to make a run for it.

"S-So, uh," Yuya started speaking trying, and failing to calm himself a little. "H-How much t-trouble are we in?" he asked while looking at his brothers over his shoulder with Yugo doing the same, hoping that it's better than what it looks like.

Yuto crossed his arms. "Remember that incident with the harpies a few years ago?" he asked and his two frightened brothers nodded. "It's almost double that."

Both Yuya and Yugo looked like they can be passed off as ghosts from how pale they looked. That incident with the harpies where they tried to poison Yubel has made Haou pretty pissed off, and they saw what happened to them. Now, they were dealing with double that anger.

Yuri chuckled seeing their fear struck looks. Personally, he was having the time of his life. "How much are you willing to bet that Yugo is going to try and bail his way out?" the pink-haired teen asked his brother that was standing beside him.

"Hey!" Yugo cried out with a tick mark over his head, angry at how his brother practically called him a coward.

"Even Yugo isn't that cowardly," Yugo said which made his blue-haired brother cringe as if an arrow just struck his heart. "I bet you a cave full of gold," he added thinking that his brother, while currently scared, wasn't that much of a coward to try and bail.

The Devils and Church girl looked on surprised as Yuto made that bet. To them, except Sona and Rias, it might have seemed much, but to the Heavenly Dragons, a cave full of gold was practically pocket change.

"Wait, I don't understand," Rias finally voiced out her confusion, tired of being in the dark. "Why are you two so worried?" she asked.

Sona fixed up her glasses after nodding with her childhood friend. "I am also wondering. I hardly believe that Judai is frightening in any way," she asked. The rest of the Devils, especially Koneko, agreed fully with her. None of them can see Judai hurt a fly.

Xenovia, however, was skeptical. She was still a little shaken from the glare that the Supreme King has given her and didn't completely share the Devils' opinion.

"It's not Judai we're worried about," Yuya informed looking at the ground. He and Yugo knew that Judai would not punish them for helping the church girls, but Haou was an entirely different story.

The Devils and Xenovia looked at him confused. The two heiresses even started wondering if they secretly brought someone else with them without their knowledge.

Suddenly, the door to the living room was slammed open, surprising the Devils and Xenovia, while causing the two frightened brothers to almost jump out of their skin.

They all saw the Supreme King at the door. Koneko smiled seeing her friend, but that smile vanished in favor of a worried expression upon seeing his state.

Instead of Judai's usual fun-loving brown eyes, they were greeted with the harsh glare of Haou's golden, white pupiled eyes that were full of hatred.

The Devils and Xenovia looked absolutely surprised, especially Rias and Sona. The two heiresses found something familiar about those eyes. They can swear that they saw, or at least heard of them before.

Haou ignored the Devils and Church girl for now and walked towards the couch in the middle of the living room. He couldn't even bother noticing them, he was too mad for that.

After sitting on the couch, the only thing that separated the Supreme King from the two guilty brothers was the wooden table in front of them. "So," he started making them freeze. "Want to tell me why you did it?" he asked. However, it was obviously an order, rather than a question.

Both brothers just kept looking at the ground, shaking in fear. After a few seconds, Yuya swallowed the lump in his throat and mustered enough courage to speak. "W-Well, You s-see, after the school day, we joined Issei, Saji, and Koneko to-"

He was cut off by Haou, who slammed his fist on the table, shattering its wood and scaring the Devils in the process. "I didn't ask for WHAT you did, I asked for WHY you did it!" he growled knowing that the Yuya was stalling.

Both Yuya and Yugo started sweating bullets, while the Devils were completely taken back by Judai's large change of character. "W-We c-couldn't just leave them to fight Kokabiel on their own," Yuya muttered, barely above a whisper, as if it justifies his actions.

"That's the church's problem!" Haou growled. He thought that he made his opinion on the matter clear. "Whether they die or not is no business of mine."

The Devils were absolutely surprised by who they think is Judai's cold and careless attitude towards the church girls dying, Koneko more than most, while Xenovia looked a little offended that her life was just passed off without a care.

Haou glared at the two frightened brothers. "I'll give you one last chance to explain your actions, right now," despite how mad he was, the Supreme King wasn't heartless, so he was going to give them one last chance to clear their name. However, both of them stayed quiet this time, so he adjusted his position on the couch while looking over it. "You know, this couch is rather uncomfortable. I wonder, what would a couch made from Dragonskin feels like?" he asked which made the Devils and Xenovia confused but the two brothers looked downright horrified.

"It was Yuya's idea!" Yugo yelled causing his mentioned brother to jump in shock and look at him with betrayal. The blue-haired teen suddenly got to Haou's feet with faux tears streaming through his eyes. "I told him that we shouldn't do it! I even tried to stop him, but he forced me into doing it! I swear I had no choice!" he cried out.

Yuya kept looking at Yugo with a betrayed and disbelieving look, stunned that his brother just sold him out. Yuri looked at Yuto with a rather smug grin and said, "Send me the location later," making his brother growl in annoyance.

Meanwhile, the Devils and Xenovia were giving Yugo deadpan and disappointed looks, not expecting him to use such a pitiful and cowardly tactic.

Meanwhile, Haou didn't look amused in the least. "Whatever chance you had of forgiveness just flew through the window," he said making the blue-haired teen look nothing short of terrified.

"Judai, we have bigger problems now," Rias said stepping forward remembering their current situation. "Kokabiel plans to restart the Great War and-"

"Why is that my concern?" Haou asked harshly causing Rias to look at him in both shock and disbelief at how he dismissed what she said.

Not only her, but everyone except the four brothers seemed absolutely shocked that he dismissed the attempt to restart the Great War. Sona stepped forward and said, "If a new Great War begins, millions could-"

"Millions of the Biblical Pantheon could die, but they are not my business," the Supreme King cut her off again not really bothered in the slightest. Truthfully, as long as the world of Duel Monsters is safe, he didn't really care what happened in this world, with the exception of a few individuals from the Devil Faction, that is.

The disbelief and shock kept coming to the Devils and Xenovia, Koneko more than most. This was definitely not the same person she ate lunch with or watched as he followed a cat around.

Yuri's eyes went towards Akeno's worried expression for a moment before he stepped forward. "I believe we should help them," he said much to the shock of his brothers.

Haou himself was rather surprised. It was really rare for Yuri to show that he cared about the wellbeing of anyone, or anything for that matter. "I told you, that is not our business," the Supreme King repeated before narrowing his eyes. "Why should we help?"

Yuri remained calm and collective as he replied. "Because if we don't, and a new Great War begins, Serafall is going to have a lot more to worry about than paperwork," his three brothers gasped in horror and looked at their pinked haired brother as if he committed suicide in front of them.

The Devils, especially Sona, were confused as to why their current Satan of Leviathan was mentioned. The Sitri heiress started wondering if there is a connection between her sister and Judai.

Meanwhile, Haou directed a glare that would scare even Gods into submission towards Yuri. The pink-haired teen might have looked calm, but in truth, he was nearly having a heart attack on the inside. He knew that using Haou's feelings towards Serafall was like going to the Grimm Reaper and spitting in his face.

However, much to his relief, the Supreme King ended up taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Fine," he sighed knowing that Yuri was right. He then looked at Yuya and Yugo and said, "Your punishment is going to have to be postponed until we settle this for now," which made the two brothers notably relax but were still worried about what will happen to them. "And now you," he turned towards Xenovia who froze under his golden eyes. "I believe we should deal with you," he added which made her confused.

The church member swallowed the lump in her throat. "W-What are you planning to do?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'll call your parent," Haou replied making Xenovia and everyone else look at him in confusion as he described a punishment that is usually given to a child.

However, the Supreme King then waved his hand and a small, golden magical circle appeared in front of him. After a few seconds, a small holographic figure appeared from the circle.

What appeared was the form of a rather curvy woman wearing the clothes of a church's sister with a few strands of her hair apparent from her hood. For some reason, Xenovia froze and started sweating at the sight of the woman.

The holographic woman looked around before her eyes landed on Haou. "Well, this is a surprise," she said raising an eyebrow. "Out of everyone I expected to call me, I can safely say you were not on the top of the list," she said.

"Good to see you again, Griselda," Haou greeted while introducing the woman while Xenovia looked even more nervous.

"You as well," Griselda nodded returning the greeting before gaining a curious look. "Now, is there a reason you called me?"

The Supreme King nodded, confirming her question. "I have something, or better yet, someone who belongs to you," he then motioned towards Xenovia and the hologram turned its head to look at her.

Griselda's eyes landed on her adopted daughter, who didn't look her in the eye and smiled warmly. However, it was obvious to everyone that there was no kindness in that smile, in fact, Xenovia looked even more worried now.

"Ah, Xenovia," Griselda greeted in a rather cold and emotionless voice, hiding her current anger. "Out of every being in the world… you had to get into trouble with HIM of all people?" she questioned making her daughter flinch and start sweating bullets. The Devils, however, noticed how Griselda referred to Haou and started wondering if he was important, still believing it was Judai. The best swordswoman in the church turned back to the Supreme King. "What did she do?" she asked as if knowing that her daughter caused trouble.

"Well, there is a list, actually," Haou replied as he started counting down Xenovia's faults using his fingers. "For starters, she had a duel and was completely using the power of her sword instead of her own," he started, recalling the Duel Irina and Xenovia had against Kiba and Issei.

Griselda frowned and glared at Xenovia. "How many times have I told you, a sword is JUST a TOOL!?" the older Quarta asked rather irritated as if she had repeated this a hundred times.

Xenovia kept looking down, like a little child being scolded for something they thought was right. "B-But, Excalibur is-"

"STILL a sword," Griselda cut her off as if already had this argument before, which she did. "Be it Holy or not, if the warrior falls, the sword is useless," she clarified making her daughter look even more depressed. Griselda then turned back to Haou and asked, "What else did she do?"

Haou continued counting, this time recalling the way Xenovia acted while meeting the Devils. "She also started giving orders to the Devils in charge of this territory, as if she was their superior."

Griselda then directed a disappointed glare at Xenovia this time, her daughter still didn't look her in the eye. "I knew it was early to allow you to be an Excalibur wielder," the older Quarta sighed. She knew that Xenovia was talented, but she also knew that giving her such a position at such a young age might end up giving her arrogance at well.

"That's not the worst of it," Haou continued making Griselda look at him with confusion, asking him to explain. "You see, apparently, she and her partner found out that Kokabiel was the one behind the Excalibur theft, but decided to take him on instead of informing the church."

The room suddenly got a lot colder as Griselda slowly, very slowly, turned her head towards her daughter, and everyone can swear they heard an old door creaking as she did that. "What?" she asked almost not believing what she heard.

"That's right," Haou nodded, confirming what he already said. "Her partner, Irina, is already wounded and is currently being taken care of, but Kokabiel already confirmed that he is trying to restart the Great War."

Griselda took a deep breath, trying VERY hard to not let her anger explode at her currently frightened daughter. "We will have a talk when you return," the best swordswoman in the church said making Xenovia turn as pale as Yugo and Yuya were a few moments ago. She knew that there will be far more than just 'talking'. The older Quarta then looked towards the Supreme King. "What are you planning to do?"

Haou crossed his arms. "Originally, I had no intention of getting involved at all," he said which didn't really surprise Griselda as she was expecting that from him. "But, now I suppose that I should get involved," that caught the older Quarta by surprise. She knew Haou wouldn't really care about a new Great War beginning unless Serafall was involved. "Besides, I have my own idiots to watch out for," he added while glaring at Yuya and Yugo, who immediately tensed.

Griselda followed his gaze and gained a deadpan look. "I see you have your own problems," she stated, rather than asked.

"Tell me about it," Haou sighed with a hand massaging the bridge of his nose. "Is this what being a parent to a rebellious child is like?" he asked looking at Griselda.

The older Quarta shook her head. "I'm not sure, but if it is, then I'm not getting rewarded enough to deal with it," she complained.

The Devils were surprised at those two talking so casually while they were on the brink of war, while Xenovia was surprised that her adoptive mother was talking to the Supreme King as if they were old friends.

"Anyway, I shall inform Lord Michael to make sure that a misunderstanding does not happen," Griselda said before looking at Haou. "Should I inform him that you were involved?" she asked knowing that Haou's relationship with Heaven was not exactly well in any way.

"I'd rather that you don't mention me as a whole," the Supreme King replied. The last thing he wanted right now was for the Angels to know of his location.

Griselda nodded. "Very well, I'll contact you when this is over," with that, Griselda's hologram vanished as she ended the call.

Now with the call over, Haou turned towards the two heiresses, ignoring the questioning look Xenovia was giving him. "And now you two, have you contacted your siblings?" he asked. Much to his disappointment, both of them shook their heads. "Why?" he demanded rather than asked.

Rias was the first to speak. "My brother is the current Lucifer, I cannot simply call him for every-"

"I already contacted Lord Sirzechs," Akeno cut off the Gremory heiress.

"Akeno!" Rias looked at her Queen in shock and somewhat betrayal.

However, Akeno wasn't intimidated. "Rias, we are dealing with a Cadre Fallen Angel from the Great War, I know that you don't want to bother your brother, but this is far too dangerous."

Rias sighed and nodded knowing that her Queen was right. She didn't want to bother her brother, but she supposed that she couldn't help it.

The Supreme King then looked towards Sona, waiting for her to give her reason. The Sitri heiress looked rather troubled. "My sister is… I'd rather not call her."

To say Haou looked annoyed and disappointed would be an understatement. "So let me get this straight, you won't call your sister simply because you're embarrassed by how she acts?" he asked which shocked Sona since he was pretty accurate. The Supreme King is well aware of how Serafall acts nowadays, and he had one thing to say to Sona. "You're a disgrace."

Sona looked absolutely shocked. "Excuse me?!" she asked feeling insulted as the student council started glaring at Haou.

Saji was obviously more mad than most. "How dare you!?" he asked almost calling his Sacred Gear.

The Supreme King paid their looks no mind. "Your sister is the Satan of Leviathan, her job is to make sure that a new Great War does NOT begin, and in your current situation, you are insulting everything she ever worked for because you did not call her out of being embarrassed by how she acts."

The Student council kept glaring at Haou, some of them even looked like they would get physical. However, Sona looked shocked and even a little horrified.

The Sitri heiress completely understood what Haou was talking about. She immediately started scolding herself because she knew he was right. She had just endangered a new Great War beginning, just because she was embarrassed by her sister, whose job was to make sure that a new War doesn't begin.

"Tsubaki… call my sister," Sona told her Queen who nodded while still glaring at the Supreme King. The Sitri heiress then had a self-depressed look on her face, still scolding herself for the mistake she made.

The Supreme King then towards Issei, who froze under his stare. The Red Emperor still believed that it was Judai, and was immensely shocked by the change of character.

"And now, you, Ddraig's host," Haou usually wouldn't really care about what happened to the Red Emperor. However, seeing that Sirzechs' sister was relying on him, he had to give him advice. "You want a Harem, right?"

Issei blinked a few times before gaining a perverted expression. "Yes, I want to be the Harem king!" he exclaimed proudly.

That only gained him the glares of most females in the room. Rias sighed with a hand on her head while the four brothers kept snickering from just imagining Ddraig's embarrassment at his current host.

"Are you saying that you don't want to protect your friends?" Haou asked.

Issei blinked in surprise before nodding. "Of course I do."

Haou had one thing to say. "You're going to fail," his statement drew a surprised look from the Red Emperor. "Have you ever experienced the death of a friend?" Haou's question caused Issei's eyes to wander towards Asia for a second before he nodded. "You're going to have to experience it again if you don't get your priorities straight. You can either fight for a Harem or to protect your friends, but not both. And all your friends can die in an instant just because you took one second to choose between them."

Issei had a troubled expression as he let those words sink in. Normally, Rias would have said something to the Supreme King about scolding one of her servants. However, she knew that Haou was guiding her Pawn, which is why she remained quiet.

Haou then felt someone tugging his sleeve. He looked down and his glare softened at seeing a head of white hair and two golden eyes. "Are you okay, Judai?" Koneko asked in a mixture of concern and scared tone, which was more emotional than anyone around had heard her say.

The Supreme King took a few breaths to calm himself down before he closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal Judai's usual brown ones. "Yeah, sorry about that," he gave a smile of apology as he pats her head. "I have some problems controlling my anger sometimes. Sorry if I scared you," he apologized.

The White-haired girl nodded accepting the apology. She can tell that he was being genuine, and while she was surprised by what happened earlier, she decided to not ask about it for now.

"Now," Judai then turned to the four brothers. "You guys got about fifteen minutes to settle this before I get bored, okay?" he told them crossing his arms.

The four brothers nodded understanding the Supreme King's orders. He was telling them that after fifteen minutes, he would show up to settle things, and when that happens, the fight would be pretty much over.

Judai smiled seeing they understood before everyone heard his stomach growl. "While that happens, I'm going to grab myself a sandwich," he said gleefully making everyone deadpan at him as he completely destroyed the serious atmosphere of the room.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, about Rias and Sona not entirely recognizing Haou, that will be explained soon why they didn't.**

**Second, About Griselda scolding Xenovia, you have to admit, being the great swordswoman that she is, I don't think any of you can see Griselda actually approving of the way Xenovia acted.**

**Third, about Haou scolding Sona, I'm honestly surprised no one did this before. You have to agree that it's stupid how she didn't call her sister because she was embarrassed and didn't get scolded because of how she basically disgraced her sister's entire career.**

**Fourth, I know there isn't much action in this chapter, but it's pretty obvious it's build-up for the next one.**

**And lastly, about what Haou said to Issei. This is what I meant when I said guidance. Haou told Issei that there is a difference between what you wish for and what you fight for. I'm pretty sure that the fact Issei gets stronger by thinking of boobs ruined the entire anime/novel for you. Be honest.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	12. 12

It has been a few moments since the meeting inside Haou's house. Right now, the Gremory and Sitri Peerages along with Xenovia and the four brothers were standing close to Kouh Academy, the place that Kokabiel would start his plans in.

The Supreme King didn't come with them. Instead, he gave them fifteen minutes to deal with the problem themselves, otherwise, he would have to come personally, and the four brothers knew that if that happens then the fight is pretty much over.

They were wondering why they gave them fifteen minutes, but they did have a good guess, and it was the two groups currently with them along with Xenovia. The four brothers can understand that Haou wanted to give them experience, so they can deal with situations like this better in the future. In a way, Haou was looking out for his friends' families.

The Devils, meanwhile, were still getting over the shock of seeing who they believe is Judai act that way, Koneko more than most. he had always struck them as the kind goofball the enjoys food and doesn't like to do any work. This made them question if there was more to him than meets the eye.

Rias and Sona were also very frustrated, and it was because of Haou's golden eyes. They could not get over the feeling that they have were familiar with them. They somewhat remember their older siblings mentioning something very similar, and tell them of golden eyes that seemed to pierce the souls of people.

Xenovia was silently standing at the side. She had many mixed emotions at the moment. The first is worry for her partner. The second was anger at the enemy for what they did to Irena. The third was confusion at seeing the Supreme King call her mother so casually. and the fourth was… well, it was fear for what Griselda has in store for her when she returns.

"Alright," Yuri started cutting off everyone else's chain of thoughts. "Does everyone remember their roles?" he asked trying to get their concentration back at the current situation.

They all nodded and Sona was the first to speak. "Me and my Peerage will create a barrier around the academy while you four, Rias and her Peerage, along with Xenovia go inside to deal with Kokabiel," she explained but started to look uncertain. "But, are you sure this would work? If Kokabiel was to go serious, then he could destroy this entire town."

the four brothers resisted the urge to scoff. To them, destroying a town like Kouh would be almost easier than child play. "It won't come to that," Yuto informed them crossing his arms. "I promise you that the town will be safe."

Sona didn't completely look convinced, but still nodded deciding it was better to be positive and keep a straight head in her current situation. Koneko stepped forward and asked, "What was wrong with Judai?" it was a demand rather than a question.

"Let's just say that you just saw his other side," Yuri replied while also making sure to keep any information of the Supreme King hidden.

What he said drew confused looks. "You mean like a split personality?" Rias asked. It would make sense, and also explain the flips between the two completely different attitudes.

The four brothers looked between each other. Truthfully, they themselves did not know the true nature of what connects Haou to Judai, or the other way around. However, they believed that it's a satisfying answer for now, at least to please those who were currently with them. "That's pretty close to it," Yuto said drawing nods from around.

"I guess he became like that because of you two?" Xenovia asked motioning towards Yuya and Yugo. "Because you helped us?"

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded. "But why, though?" Asia asked looking baffled. "Why would he be mad that you helped people?"

"It's not about helping people," Yuya said shaking his head. "It's about the fact that we went against his orders and got involved in the church's business," he said making them look at him expecting an explanation. "You see, he was already planning to interfere if the town got in danger, but he didn't want to get involved with the church because of… personal reasons," he explained giving out as little information as possible. Haou was already mad at him, and the green-haired teen did not want him any angrier because of giving out private information.

Kiba became interested, thinking that Judai was like him. For now, he has been preparing to get Valper while making sure to avoid Rias. He couldn't bring himself to facing his king after running rogue like he did. the Gremory heiress herself hasn't tried to talk to him, mainly because she knew that if he wanted to talk then Kiba would come to her himself.

Suddenly, the serious atmosphere was cut off when everyone heard a ringtone. The sound was coming from Yuya's pocket, and the green-haired teen took out his phone. "Who is it?" Yugo asked his brother before adopting an expression of slight fear thinking that Haou reconsidered their punishment's time.

Yuya looked at the name of the caller and answered. "It's Yuzu," his reply caused his brother to release a notable breath. Yuya then answered the call and moved the phone to his ear. "Hey, Yuz-"

"YUYA!!!" a female yelled from the other side of the line. the voice was angry and loud enough for everyone to hear it. Yuya had to move the phone away to not damage his ear. "When exactly were you planning to call?! You've been gone for more than a week?!" the voice, who is Yuzu depending on Yuya's earlier statement, demanded

Yuri chuckled seeing the troubled look on his green-haired brother's face. "Oh, she's mad," he noted, which was obvious considering her earlier volume of voice.

"Yuzu," Yuya started trying to calm down the girl on the other side of the line. "I meant to call you, but I was busy."

"Busy with what?!" Yuzu obviously was not pleased or convinced. "You're just supposed to check on the devils in some town in Japan, what could possibly keep you busy there?!" she knew that, with all four brothers along with the Supreme King, the only thing that can keep him busy was if the gods of two whole pantheons decided to attack them, and even then it shouldn't take that long if Haou was involved.

the green-haired teen started scratching his head looking rather embarrassed. "Well, you see, we're right now caught in a plot devised by Kokabiel to restart the Great War," he explained.

"Kokabiel?" Yuzu's voice was deadpanned, almost sounding disappointed. "You've been busy… dealing with Kokabiel?... you would have been more believable if you said that you were helping a cat down a tree," she said which made Yuya hang his head in depression. "But seriously, why would Kokabiel keep you-" suddenly she stopped as her voice turned deadpan again, but more annoyed than disappointed. "You're in trouble with lord Haou, aren't you?" she said as more of a statement than a question.

Yuya hung his head again, but out of shame this time. "Y-Yes," he admitted knowing that lying would make his situation worse.

Yuzu sighed from the other side of the line. "One of these days, you're going to get yourself killed, possibly by lord Haou's hands," she said which sent a shiver down Yuya's spine imagining such a scenario.

"A-Anyway," Yuya shook his head, getting over his dread. "I'll deal with the current situation, and call you back, I promise."

There were a few seconds of silence from the other line, possibly Yuzu thinking it over before she sighed. "Fine, since you promised," she agreed, much to Yuya's relief. "I'll talk to you later then. Oh, and tell Yuto that Ruri says hi," she said.

"Bye," Yuya then finished the call. It was only then that he noticed everyone's eyes on him. "What?"

"If you don't mind, who was that?" Rias asked looking a little interested. Other than the yelling at the beginning and nothing else. The only thing they got was that this Yuzu person was mad at Yuya.

Just as Yuya was about to answer, Yuri spoke seeing a chance to tease his brother. "It was probably Yuya's girlfriend, Yuzu."

Yuya blushed a shade that matches the underside of his hair and immediately glared at his pink-haired brother. "She's not my girlfriend!" he yelled out. "She's just a friend that happened to be a girl."

"Then why are you blushing?" Yuri's question caused Yuya's face to take a deeper shade of red.

The devils and church girl actually smiled at the brotherly teasing. It helped them loosen up from how tense they were while worrying about fighting Kokabiel. Plus, they had to admit it was rather funny and cute how Yuya seemed to obviously have affection to whoever Yuzu is.

The green-haired teen shook his head. "L-Let's just focus on what's going on here," he said trying to change the subject. Yuri would have continued, but recalling that Haou gave them a time limit, he just nodded with a knowing smirk. "Oh, and Yuto, Ruri says hi," he told his purple-haired brother what Yuzu told him.

Yuto smiled warmly at the mention of Ruri's name. "That is so like her," he mumbled but his usual serious expression returned as he looked at Sona and her peerage. "Alright, raise the barrier."

The Sitri heiress nodded and her peerage members moved in place. All of them activated their magic as a few magical circles appeared surrounding the area before a giant dome covered the entire area around Kouh Academy.

Seeing the dome, Rias nodded and turned to her peerage. "Alright everyone, we're going in," she informed them receiving a few firm nods of determination. She then adopted a concerned expression. "Our enemy is dangerous, so please be careful, this is going to be nothing like the usual strays we fight," she informed them but they still looked determined, even the slightly shaken Asia. This also showed the four brothers that the Sirzechs' kind nature rubbed off on his sister. The Gremory heiress then noticed her Pawn looking to be deep in thoughts. "Issei, are you alright?"

The Red Emperor seemed to break out of his thoughts after hearing his King's question. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, although it didn't sound very convincing.

Truthfully, Issei's mind kept going back to what Haou told him, about the difference between what you want and fight for. It actually made him wonder that maybe if he had spent his time trying to get stronger instead of creating his dress break move, then maybe they would have won the rating game against Riser Phoenix.

Rias wasn't completely convinced but decided not to bother him with it since they don't know how much time for Kokabiel to finish his plans. So, steeling herself, she looked at her peerage again. "Alright, let's go."

Getting herself another round of nods, the Gremory peerage, four brothers, and Xenovia turned towards an entrance to the dome made by Sona. "Rias," the Sitri heiress called causing the red-haired Devil to stop. "Please, be careful."

The Gremory heiress smiled and nodded. This was one of the times that showed how close these two were. despite being rivals, they were still very close childhood friends, almost like sisters.

While walking through the gate and heading inside the barrier, Akeno turned to Yuri. "Thank you," she suddenly said.

the pink-haired teen looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not recalling anything worth her gratitude. "For what?" he asked.

"For convincing Judai to let you help us," The Gremory queen explained. she had noticed that he glanced at her before talking to the Supreme King, and seeing him stand up like that gave her the idea to call Sirzechs.

Yuri smiled and waved it off. "Don't mention it," he said. He knew for a fact that he wasn't getting off scot-free for using Serafall against Haou, but he'll worry about that later.

**...**

When they made it to the academy, they took notice of two things. One, Valper and Freed were there, standing in front of a pillar of light that had the stolen Excaliburs, which made Xenovia and Kiba start glaring. Two, Kokabiel was sitting on a throne in the sky, looking rather smug, as if nothing can stop him now.

"Well, well," the rogue Grigori leader took notice of them, smiling that they survived his fallen angel forces that he left and thinking that they might entertain him. "It seems you still live, and came here to stop me," he said rather amused as if he was just told a joke by a child. "So, who is coming to save you? Sirzechs or Serafall?"

"By the time they get here, you'd be long dead," Yugo cracked his knuckles, eager to remove Kokabiel's smile. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy pounding-"

"You won't do anything," Yuto suddenly cut him off, catching him by surprise. "You and Yuya are going to stand by until told otherwise."

"Why?" both Yuya and Yugo complained. They've been quite bored ever since coming here to kouh, and fighting Kokabiel might give them some entertainment.

Yuto glared at them, making them sweat. "May I remind you that you are still going to be punished?" he asked making them hang their heads in shame. "Yuri, I'll deal with Kokabiel. You make sure no one dies," he told his pink-haired brother who nodded.

Yuto then summoned a pair of large wings on his back. However, they looked nothing like normal wings. These wings were metallic, each had three, large blade-like feathers a purple crystal sphere between the joints. Seeing the wings, everyone assumed that they were a Sacred Gear.

The purple-haired teen took off the ground and flew through the sky until he was on the same level as Kokabiel, who looked bored. "You're supposed to fight me?" he asked not seeing Yuto as a threat.

Yuto looked even more bored, and even a little annoyed. "Let's get this over with. I have better things to do than deal with an Elf on Cocaine," he said as if talking to a vermin.

Kokabiel looked insulted and, in an effort to display his power, sent a powerful light spear to the Academy's gym, completely destroying it. While the Devils and Xenovia looked somewhat shaken, the four brothers didn't even seem to notice, as if what just happened was nothing to them.

The warmonger growled seeing the lack of reaction from the purple-haired teen. "Valper, how long should it take for the Excaliburs to merge?" he asked the mad scientist.

"It should be done any minute now," Valper replied. His superior and uncaring attitude returned after looking frightened by Yugo and Yuya the last time they saw him. He obviously believed he was untouchable, either because Kokabiel was here or because his experiment is over was anyone's guess.

The rogue Grigori leader smiled and turned back to Yuto. "How about I give your friends a little company?" he asked sarcastically before waving his hand and a few magical circles appeared below them on the ground.

Fire erupted from the circles before it took shape. What appeared from the flames was a few, three-headed hounds that were larger than cars. each of them had a flaming mane while also looking very bloodthirsty.

"Cerberus?!" Rias asked surprised seeing Hades' guard dog, or at least his children here. Her peerage and Xenovia all got ready, knowing that the fighting has begun.

Yuri narrowed his eyes at the sight. It was very suspicious that Kokabiel had Cerberus' children, along with the fact that they currently seemed to be following his orders willingly. He made a mental note to inform Haou of this.

Meanwhile, Yuto didn't seem worried or disturbed. He knew that the hell hounds were going to be child's play to his brothers. They might be a challenge to the Devils and Xenovia, but they can deal with them, and it would be good experience.

"Well, I think I'll deal with you now," Kokabiel then turned back to the purple-haired teen… only for Yuto's lightning covered foot to smash into his face, sending him flying off his throne and crashing into the side of the Academy's building.

The only ones who didn't seem shocked by what happened were Yuri, Yuya, and Yugo. Even Valper and Freed looked stunned, the former seeming to have lost some of his previous superior attitudes, obviously not believing that his boss could be touched.

Kokabiel shot out of the rubble into the sky with his wings out, obviously not pleased that someone he thinks as a weakling managed to get the jump on him. "I actually felt that," he grumbled, hiding the fact that Yuto's purple lightning did more damage than he's letting on.

"As I said, I have better things to do than deal with you," Yuto repeated. He was already fed up with Kokabiel's attitude, to the point where he actually considered revealing his true identity, but he knew better than to do that and anger Haou… well, make him angrier than he already is.

The warmonger glared at his opponent and created a Light spear in the shape of a sword while Yuto's response was to simply cover his body in some purple electricity, ready to take on the rogue Cadre.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, everyone got over the shock of Yuto's attack and returned to having a standoff. Yuri then stepped forward. "Well, this is rather boring," he noted before looking at the people at his side. "You don't mind if I join, do you?" he was obviously not leaving any room for arguments.

"Valper is mine," Kiba stated firmly. He was suspicious that Yuri might go for his target as his brothers did.

"Fine, you can have that obese mad man," Yuri didn't seem to mind at all, he honestly didn't care who he got as long as he did get to have a prey. "But the other one is mine," his eyes fell on Freed as a dangerously sadistic smile spread across his face.

That smile managed to send shivers down everyone's spine… well, almost everyone. Akeno, personally, looked rather excited into seeing Yuri work. She definitely approved of the way he inflicts pain and knowing who his victim is made it all the more pleasing.

Yuri started walking towards the deranged priest, only for a Cerberus to stand in his way. the hell hound charged at the pink-haired teen, who looked rather amused. "Sit!" He ordered letting out a bit of his aura. Much to everyone's shock, the Cerberus immediately followed the order, sitting like a trained dog while whimpering like a scared one too. "Good boy," Yuri said to the obviously scared Cerberus before continuing forward.

The rest of the hell hounds started attacking the Occult Research Club members and Xenovia. The blue-haired teen immediately raised her Excalibur to stop a Cerberus from sinking his fangs in her torso. Koneko bent down, avoiding a head that snapped its jaws at her before sending a strong to its underbelly, causing it to fly back a few feet. Kiba dodged the one that attacked him and simply dashed towards where Valper is. One attempted to attack Asia, but he was sent back by a strong hit from Issei's Boosted Gear. While Akeno and Rias took on one together, blasting it with a mixture of the Power of Destruction and Holy lightning.

Meanwhile, Yuri had made it to Freed when the floating Excaliburs suddenly shined a bright light and merged together into one sword. Valper seemed rather happy. "It is done!" he cried out before looking at his fellow stray. "Freed, grab the sword," he commanded.

"You got it, old man!" Freed did as he was told and held into the newly formed Excalibur before facing Yuri. "Hey, You, you're those two's brother, right?" he asked pointing at Yuya and Yugo, who were standing at the side, looking bored out of their minds.

Yuri raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

"I owe them one heck of a beating, but I guess killing their brother in front of them is equally good!" the deranged priest yelled out before charging towards his opponent with his sword helping his speed. However, just as he got close, blood erupted from Freed's chest where four claw marks suddenly appeared. "What the f*ck!" he cried out in pain as he immediately held then wound.

Looking over at Yuri, he found out that his hands were covered in gauntlets that had a mixture of a dragon and plant-like features. Both of them were colored a sickly dark green with a yellow orb at the start of each finger. Each of the fingers was now a long, dark purple claw with the ones on the right hand covered in some blood, most likely Freed's.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Yuri asked mockingly. "I thought you were going to kill me in front of my brothers or did you have a change of heart?" his sarcastic teasing seemed to add salt to the wound.

Freed glared harshly at the pink-haired teen. "Don't get cocky!" he yelled out as he used another one of his sword's abilities, creating three copies of himself around.

Yuri was unaffected and kept smiling amusingly, like a predator playing with their prey before finishing them off. All the copies came in attacking at the same time, only for the pink-haired teen to wave his hand, sending a wave of acid at the surrounding area.

The acid destroyed the copies while the real Freed was left, screaming in pain with some of his clothes and skin burning.

"You know, I could have made that acid stronger, to the point where not even your bones would be left," Yuri informed his opponent, who looked at him in both fear and confusion. "But if I did that… then how can I hear your screams of agony," his sadistic smile managed to actually frighten Freed.

"F*CK YOU!!!" Freed by this point was too angry to even listen to the instincts that were telling him to get away from Yuri, and simply charged at him again. As for the pink-haired teen… well, he just smiled seeing more chances to hurt his prey.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Yuto and Kokabiel had already begun their battle. The warmonger was swinging his light spear at the purple-haired, who had no trouble dodging. after another swing, Yuto decided it was time to fight back. So. flipping over the blade, he swung a lightning covered foot downwards, smashing it on top of Kokabiel's head.

The Rogue Grigori leader was sent towards the ground but managed to stop half-way thanks to his wings. He looked up at Yuto, gritting his teeth as his opponent seemed to both figuratively and literally looking down on him.

Spreading his arms, Kokabiel created many light spears around him before sending them all to the pink-haired teen. Yuto merely scoffed and shot his hand forward, sending a wave of purple lightning towards the attack that was coming to him.

Yuto's lightning immediately destroyed Kokabiel's light spears and continued forward to him. The warmonger sensing the energy of the attack instantly moved away, as the lightning vaporized the ground that used to be below him.

Kokabiel's forehead gained some sweat. He can tell that the lightning he just dodged would have given Baraqiel himself trouble. The warmonger was so caught in thought, that he didn't notice Yuto's fist coming to his gut until it was too late, and was sent flying and crashing through a few trees before finally coming to a stop.

Digging himself out of the fallen trees, Kokabiel seemed rather pissed at the fact that he obviously underestimated his opponent, who still kept the same bored, yet annoyed expression since the beginning of their fight.

Suddenly, all the fighting stopped as everyone heard a loud scream that was followed by a bright light. Looking at the source, they all saw Kiba absorbing what appears to be a blue crystal before creating a single sword that had a golden handle with a black, double-edged blade that had white edges.

"This is the Holy Demonic sword, the sword of the Betrayer," Kiba cried out catching everyone's attention.

"A Holy Demonic sword!?" Valper seemed to be absolutely shocked. "That's Impossible! Holy and Demonic energy cannot be mixed!" everyone else also seemed shocked.

"It seems he reached Balance Breaker," Yuya noted and Yugo nodded at his brother's statement.

"I suppose that I should go all out as well," Xenovia said before stabbing Excalibur Destruction in the ground, letting it go, and raising her hand as she began chanting the names of priests before a magical circle appeared and left a sword covered in cloth in her hand. Swinging it, the cloth was removed to reveal a great-sword with a blue blade that had golden edges. "This is Durandal, a Holy sword said to be able to cut through anything."

"It can't be!" Valper looked even more shaken. "My research couldn't give anyone the ability to wield Durandal!?"

"That is because I am a natural-born Holy sword wielder," Xenovia replied, adding the shock to Valper.

Kiba held the sword tightly and faced the mad scientist. "This sword was made from the power of my comrades. And, with it, I shall beat you!"

Valper took a few steps back, looking rather frightened before a deranged smile appeared on his face. "I see now! when Holy and Demonic energy clash, they cancel each other out, which means that in the Great War, along with the Satans, God was also-" he could not finish what he was about to say since he was killed… by a light spear from Kokabiel.

Everyone looked surprised at Kokabiel. "Oh, Valper, you were really smart. sadly, you weren't supposed to discover that," he said making everyone wonder what Valper discovered, except the four brothers since they had a pretty good idea. "Now, back to killing you," he turned back to Yuto and charged a few light spears at him.

Meanwhile, with Yuri and Freed, it is safe to say that the deranged priest was not doing well at all. His body was covered in cuts and burns from Yuri's claws and acid. At this point, Freed was so desperate that he just started swinging his sword wildly, hoping to get a hit on his opponent.

Yuri, after getting bored of dodging, decided that he wanted to see all hope leave Freed's eyes. So, after grabbing the blade, the pink-haired teen put some strength and aura into his grip. Much to his opponent's shock, the blade started cracking before shattering into pieces.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Yuri waved his hand, throwing away the remains of Excalibur. "Your sword is gone now. Whatever shall you do?" his cold smile did not ease his opponent at all.

Freed looked around for a way out, but the only thing around him was the Cerberus getting defeated by the Gremory peerage. He decided that it was time to get out of the place. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm getting out of here!" he yelled throwing the remains of Excalibur away and dropping an object on the ground, which created a bright light. The light was enough to blind all those around, which secured Freed's escape… "WHAT THE F*CK?!?!" or would have done that if something didn't get in his way.

When the light died down it revealed Freed being held in his place by roots coming out of the ground. "Did you really think that would work?" Yuri chuckled darkly as he walked towards the struggling priest. "You're not the first prey that tried to escape with such a pathetic tactic. Thankfully, I've made plans for such a situation."

"Let me go!" the deranged priest yelled trying to get out of his bindings. "I'm Freed Selzen! I can't lose to a friend of those shitty-"

he was silenced by Yuri shoving his hand in his mouth. "You know, your tongue is annoying," the pink-haired teen gained a sadistic smile. "How about I take it from you?" with that, Yuri pulled out his hand Freed's mouth, ripping out his tongue along with it.

The Gremory peerage, who just finished dealing with the hell hounds, started looking on and were shocked by Yuri's brutality. However, none of them were showing any remorse knowing who his victim was. Even Asia simply looked away to not see anymore. Akeno, unlike the others, seemed to be enjoying the show and completely approving of Yuri's actions.

Freed started gurgling, trying to form any kind of word but just ends up letting blood out of his mouth. "You know, I never really liked that look in your eyes," Yuri then raised his clawed thump to the priest's face. "Why don't I scoop your eyes out next?"

Freed doubled his struggling. for once, he truly looked scared. No, he was terrified of the monster in front of him and wanted to be anywhere but here. Suddenly, just as the pink-haired teen's thumb was going to stab into Freed's eye socket, his body suddenly vanished in a green flash of light.

"A teleportation sigil?" Yuri growled knowing that his prey wasn't even in Kouh anymore. Teleportation sigils were magical circles placed on someone's body, and when activated, they would teleport their host to whoever activated them. That means that someone helped Freed getaway. "Well, no matter," Yuri shrugged it off. He already had his fun, and Haou should be arriving any minute now.

Suddenly, the ground in the middle of the field erupted into smoke catching everyone's attention. When the smoke vanished, it revealed a wounded Kokabiel. He was covered in bruises, with bleeding lips, and his clothes were a mess.

Yuto, who had kicked Kokabiel to the ground earlier, landed in front of the warmonger and crossed his arms. "So, are you ready to give up?" he asked hoping to not waste any more time.

The rogue Cadre spat out some blood and glared at his opponent. "Don't get cocky. just because you got a few hits on me, does not mean you can beat me, The strongest leader of the Grigori."

"Strongest leader?" Yuto looked at Kokabiel as if he was delusional. "Who told you that lie? the idiot that you see in the mirror?" he asked making the Cadre glare at him. "You're not the strongest leader of the Grigori, and you never were. Why else are you doing this in secret? it's because you know that Azazel and Baraqiel would kick your ass if they ever found out."

"SHUT UP!" Kokabiel cried out. "What do those weaklings know?! Azazel is a fool, and Baraqiel is a cowered. We would've won the Great War, but then they agree to the cease-fire?! Don't give me that crap! with the satans gone and God dead, we Fallen Angels had the biggest chance of winning!"

The devils and Xenovia were surprised to hear a certain part of what Kokabiel said. "God's dead?" Rias repeated as if not believing her ears. "That's crazy! I've never heard of something like that!"

Kokabiel laughed like a maniac. "Of course you didn't. The leaders of the three factions made sure to hide the truth. Who would believe that God is dead? if this information came out, it would be chaos," he sounded rather pleased with that idea.

"Lies!" a shaken Xenovia cried out while trying to cover her ears so she doesn't hear anymore. "They're all lies, they… they can't be true."

"B-But then who was giving out the blessing and love?" Asia asked not wanting to believe it.

"Michael has been doing his best to keep his father's system going," Kokabiel replied, enjoying the looks of despair that showed around him.

Asia could not take anymore and fainted. "Asia!" Issei cried out as he immediately went to her side. Xenovia didn't blame Asia for the way she reacted and was surprised that she herself could still think straight.

Kokabiel then noticed the lack of reaction from the four brothers. "You four don't seem surprised at all," he pointed out making the others look at them.

"That's because we knew," Yuya said causing even more shock around.

"You..knew?" Kiba asked receiving a nod from the green-haired teen. The fact that they knew further confirmed the truth that God is dead.

Truthfully, none of the four brothers cared about the biblical god. They wanted to thank him for sealing the white and red ones in Sacred Gears, but that's it. They belonged to the Duel Monsters world, and the closest thing to that was the Egyptian Pantheon.

"If you're done wasting time, then let's get this over with," Yuto said impatiently, not wanting to waste any more time.

the rogue cadre gritted his teeth. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually having trouble dealing with the purple-haired teen. However, he then noticed that the Gremory Peerage was still recovering from the news of God's death.

So, deciding to finally get a kill, Kokabiel created a light spear and dashed to the nearest Devil, which just happened to be Koneko. Yuto saw that and was about to jump in and stop him, only to halt upon sensing something.

With no time to react, Koneko can only stare wide-eyed at incoming warmonger. His speed was too great for her and she couldn't do anything as Kokabiel swung down his light spear. But, it never touched her.

"Time's up," Haou said suddenly appearing between the rogue Grigori leader and the white-haired rook while holding the light spear between his fingers.

Everyone was surprised by the Supreme King seemingly appearing out of thin air. Koneko, for the most part, was relieved and happy seeing who she thinks is Judai show up to her rescue. Kokabiel, however, was pissed that he was interrupted. But, when Haou crushed the light spear between his fingers, Kokabiel had to jump back and make some distance.

"Damn, took too much time," Yuto mentally scolded himself that he didn't deal with Kokabiel sooner and made Haou come here to deal with the situation himself.

"Well, this fight's over," Yugo said earning a nod from Yuya.

Kokabiel m kept glaring at the newly arrived Haou, who simply regarded him with a look someone would give if they were wasting time dealing with children. "And who might you be?"

"Who I am should not matter to a soon to be dead man," Haou replied. his tone made it obvious that he considers Kokabiel as nothing more than an insect. "Now, do us both a favor and just kill yourself, that will save me the trouble."

Kokabiel scoffed and created another light spear. "You think that you can actually kill me? don't be a fool! I am-"

"Let me ask you one thing before you continue," The Supreme King suddenly said catching everyone off guard and causing Kokabiel to raise an eyebrow. Haou then raised his hand… to show a beating heart. "Is this yours?"

it was at this moment that Kokabiel spat out a lot of blood and looked down to realize that there is a fist-sized hole in his chest. His eyes widening in horror, he looked up at his own heart just before Haou crushed it within his hand.

The rogue Cadre fell on his knees, gasping for air. Nothing was currently helping the blood bump in his veins. he looked up in horror as Haou started walking towards him. He was absolutely shocked. He didn't even know or feel when Haou had taken his heart out.

In the last attempt for at least killing someone, Kokabiel used whatever power he had left to send a few light spears at the Supreme King. But, they all shattered like glass upon making contact with him.

Haou scoffed at the light spears. After taking attacks from the Light of Ruin, light as weak as this honestly couldn't even tickle him. "Know, time to end you," The Supreme King said before grabbing Kokabiel's face and setting his entire body on fire with golden flames.

Most were shocked by the golden flames, Rias and Koneko more than the rest. The Gremory really hated not being able to recall all the things she saw familiar about Haou. While Koneko felt an odd pull to the golden flames as if her own life force was drawn to it.

When the fire was gone, Haou waved his hand to get rid of Kokabiel's ashes and then looked at the sky. "Now, are you going to reveal yourself, or do I have to force you out of hiding?" Haou said making everyone confused.

However, the barrier around the Academy was suddenly destroyed drawing everyone's attention. What they saw caused the four brothers to immediately glare, because they all saw a white armored with blue wings made of light floating in the sky.

"Interesting," the person inside the armor noted. "I came here to deal with Kokabiel on Azazel's orders, but it seems that wasn't necessary," he added seeing the ashes near Haou.

"You're a little late," Haou scolded like he was talking to a child. "Go back to your boss and tell him to start taking care of his people properly," he was practically ordering him at this point. the Supreme king knew that Azazel was lazy, but this was just unacceptable.

"I shall do so," Replied the person inside the armor before looking at Haou. "But, tell me, who are you?"

the Supreme King just turned around. "I don't have time for the likes of you, I have visitors to deal with," he replied remembering that Sirzechs and Serafall were coming.

the man inside the armor was not very pleased and was about to say something until another voice spoke. [Are you going to ignore me, white one?] Everyone looked at the source and saw that it came from Issei's Boosted Gear.

[Ddraig] another voice said coming from the sky. But, it wasn't from the man, it was from the armor itself. [So we meet again] the dragon inside that Sacred Gear, Albion, said.

suddenly, Yuri started chuckling. "Would you look at that, brothers? Those two are ignoring us," he said as his pupils turned to slits.

"You have a lot of nerving speaking around us," Yuya growled as his eyes did the same.

"I have half-a-mind to just kill their hosts right now," Yugo said cracking his knuckles, his eyes also turning to slits.

"Trust me, you are not alone," Yuto said as his eyes did the same. Truthfully, all four brothers wanted to attack right now, but they couldn't since Haou was here.

[So, it is you after all] Ddraig said after finally confirming his suspicions about who they were.

[This is had gotten a whole lot more interesting] Albion said making his host even more curious since he can feel a dragon's aura from the four brothers.

"Enough," Haou's calm voice managed to echo around the entire area. "We don't have time to deal with children like him. Let us leave," he said dismissing the white Emperor as if he was nothing. Albion's host was obviously not pleased and took charge, probably to prove that he shouldn't be dismissed like that. The Supreme King didn't even look back as he said, "Get him out of my sight."

The White Emperor was not prepared as Yugo suddenly appeared beside him and sent his foot at the side of his head sending him towards Yuya, who was holding up an entire tree as if it was nothing. The green-haired teen swung the tree as if it was a bat and smashed it on the incoming White Emperor, sending him away into the sky.

"And Team Rocket is blasting off agaaaaain," Yuya jocked looking at where the White emperor had gone.

Yugo laughed at what his brother said. "I swear, he looks like a shooting star from here."

**... **

"So-tan!" Serafall cried out hugging Sona and rubbing their cheeks together, although it looked a little forced on the latter's part. the current Satan of Leviathan was wearing a pink Magical girl outfit, which did not help the young Sitri's embarrassed blush. "Are you alright? I was so worried when I heard what happened," Serafall let go of her sister and pointed at the sky with a glare. "If my So-tan was hurt, I would have declared War!"

"B-Big sister, please, I'm okay and everything worked out," Sona immediately started trying to calm down her sister, knowing she was being serious. The student council were looking at the two, surprised by how their president's sibling was so different than her.

Meanwhile, Rias was standing in front of her brother while Asia was rending to everyone else. "I'm glad you are alright, Rias," the current satan of Lucifer said as he saw that his sister was not harmed. Grayfia was also there, standing behind Sirzechs while wearing a maid uniform. "I must admit, I'm impressed. You and your Peerage took on Kokabiel on your own," he said not knowing what happened.

His sister then shook her head. "It wasn't us," she said.

Both Sirzechs and Serafall looked at the Gremory heiress in confusion. "Oh, then who was it?" the Satan of Lucifer asked.

"Have you forgotten how to feel my presence, you walking ketchup bottle," the eyes of Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Serafall widen hearing the all too familiar voice with the latter gaining a few tears. they all looked behind them to see none other than Supreme King Haou smiling at them. "It's been a while."

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, Yuzu and Ruri are here. mainly because… well, I'm just going to come out and say it, I had literally no idea who to pair Yuya and Yuto with from the DxD universe.**

**Second, About the fights, Yuto took on Kokabiel because I believe he didn't get to shine much since the beginning of the story. Yuri took on Freed because I'm pretty sure you all wanted to see that happen and Freed Getting tortured.**

**Third, Sirzechs and Serafall are finally here, I'm pretty sure you've all been waiting for that.**

**and lastly, I wanted to update earlier, but the chapter ended up being longer than expected. I honestly have never made a Chapter this long, and I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	13. 13

The entire area has fallen into absolute silence. Haou was currently facing the Devils with the four brothers behind him. Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Serafall were looking at him in shock, with the latter having a few tears in her eyes. The Gremory and Sitri Peerages were also staring in disbelief, but mainly because who they believed to be Judai just called the current Lucifer a 'Walking Ketchup bottle', something, to them at least, is considered madness.

Haou simply kept smiling, uncaring of the young Devils' shocked looks. "It's good to see you aga-"

What the Supreme King was going to say was cut off as what appeared to be a pink rocket collided with his body. "YOU COLOSSAL ASSH*LE!!!" the culprit, who is a very pissed off Serafall, sent Haou to the ground, straddled him, and started punching his head into the ground. "Don't you ever *Punch* EVER *Punch* Disappear like that *Punch* EVER again!" the current Leviathan yelled as she continued to punch Haou's head into the ground.

The four brothers, Sirzechs, and Grayfia were watching this with amused expressions, mostly because they were expecting Serafall's actions considering the reason why she and Haou didn't see each other for quite a long time. They didn't try to stop her because they knew that the only thing Serafall can do was bury the Supreme King's head into the ground rather than actually damage him.

Sona was the first to break out of her shock and she immediately moved forward to stop her sibling. "B-Big sister! What are you doing!? You can't-" her words died in her throat when Serafall stopped punching and gave her a look that she never received from her older sister before… a glare.

"Sona, I have waited centuries for this," Serafall's icy tone did not ease her sister at all, but in fact caused her to sweat slightly. "The only reason I'm not turning you to a frozen statue for stopping me is because you're my sister. Now, kindly, move back for your own safety," the Leviathan was ordering her more than actually asking her, and it was obvious to everyone. Sona, too shaken by her sister's cold attitude, add to the fact that she used her name rather than the usual 'So-tan', simply followed the order and took a few steps back while sweating slightly. Serafall turned back to Haou, pulled out his head from the ground, and started throttling him. "Did you hear me! If you ever disappear like that again, I will invade your f*cking kingdom! Got that!?"

Everyone simply watched on in shock. The young Devils could not understand what was going on. First, no one seemed to care about Haou insulting Sirzechs. Second, Serafall, one of the strongest beings in the world, just punched Haou's, or to them, Judai's head into the ground, and she simply dug him out without any apparent damage. And lastly, which was shocking to Sona and Rias the most, Serafall just glared at her sister.

Haou, who just silently let Serafall vent out her anger on him, smiled warmly when at the current Leviathan, despite the threats that she made. "You're as beautiful as always," he noted.

Serafall blushed and her expression turned to a cute pout with her cheeks puffed. She didn't want the Supreme King to think that he can simply flirt his way out of this, even though she knew he wasn't trying to. However, her emotions got the better of her and she ended up getting the better of her and she leaned forward before engaging Haou in a kiss.

The jaws of the Gremory and Sitri Peerages immediately hit the floor. Sona looked downright mortified. She actually took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But, that wasn't the case after she made sure. Koneko herself looked almost as bad, with one of her eyes twitching.

After a few seconds, Serafall pulled back from the kiss with a string of saliva still connecting them before breaking up. "You owe me a whole lot more than just a kiss," she said wanting to make up for lost time, but knowing that this wasn't the right place for it, especially with her younger sister watching.

The Supreme King sighed nodding his head. "I know," he accepted his fate knowing that he did owe her a lot, especially for how long they haven't seen each other.

"Well, I expected many things here," Sirzechs said as he walked towards Serafall and Haou as they finally stood up, with the latter getting some of the dirt off his head. "But, I honestly did not expect to see you," the Satan of Lucifer raised his hand for a handshake with a friendly smile. "It's good to see you again… also, stop calling me 'Walking Ketchup bottle'!" Sirzechs added recalling the nickname Haou would usually use when he wanted to him.

"Get a new haircut and I'll consider it," Haou replied before accepting the handshake with an equally friendly smile. "It's good to see you, too, both of you," He added the second part as he noticed that Grayfia wasn't that far behind her husband. The Silver-haired Devil nodded with a smile.

The four brothers just moved behind Haou and watched the reunion. The young Devils were still watching in shock. Rias and Sona were the first to break out of it. "Alright what's going on!?" the Gremory heiress asked, fed up of being in the dark.

"B-Big sister?!" a rather shaken Sona asked, still shocked by her sister's actions. "Why did you just kiss Judai!?"

Serafall looked rather confused at the unfamiliar name. "Who the hell is Judai?" she asked looking at Haou, expecting an explanation since he was the only one who she kissed.

"It is… complicated to explain who Judai is," Haou replied looking a little conflicted. Other than the Supreme King, there are only two beings in existence that understood the relationship between Haou and Judai. The first was Yubel, the second was an old friend of Haou. "But, you can say that it's the name they call me?"

"Who are you?" Rias asked with a glare. She didn't like to be lied to, and the person in front of them clearly kept many things from them. "And this time, we want the truth."

Sirzechs looked a little baffled. "Rias, do you really not know who he is?" as an answer, his sister shook her head with a confused look. Sirzechs was honestly surprised. Grayfia looked a little disappointed, which made Akeno look a little worried for the woman she idolizes to be disappointed. And Serafall looked amused, probably waiting for their reactions at finding out the truth. "Well, shall I do the honor?" Sirzechs asked Haou if he can do the introduction.

"I believe that I should do this one," Haou replied thinking that he owed the young Devils some truth. Turning back towards the two Peerages, began his introduction. "I am Supreme King Haou, and I have been interested in officially meeting you, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri."

Silence loomed over the entire area. The members of the Peerages didn't understand who he was, and when they looked at their kings wanting an explanation… they just saw them stand there like statues, light completely fading from their eyes.

"Supreme King…" Sona mumbled, sounding like she couldn't believe what she just heard. "You… are the Supreme King?" in response to her question, Darkness covered the left side of Haou's face, taking the shape of the mask part of his helmet.

Seeing the mask as it faded away was all the proof they needed. "All this time… we've been talking to the Supreme King himself," Rias mumbled before grabbing her head and started shaking it in disbelief. "Sona… is this a dream?" she asked, still not comprehending that it's reality.

Sona did the same as Rias, her mind in the same state. "I'd say it's more of a nightmare," she replied thinking of how all this time hasn't realized who he is, despite seeing his powers.

Sirzechs and Serafall looked a little amused at their siblings' reactions, even Grayfia had a small, barely noticeable smile. Meanwhile, the Two Peerages kept getting more confused. "Wait, I don't understand," Akeno said not wanting to stay in the dark. "Who is the Supreme King?"

"Yeah, is he important?" Saji asked rather shocked by his King's reaction.

"'Is he important' he says," Sona mocked surprising her Peerage that she would use such a tone.

Rias got over some shock and looked at the confused Devils. "The Supreme King is the leader of something called the Duel Monsters World. He helped us during the Civil War at defeating the Old-Satan Faction," she explained. "In fact, in Devil society, he's as respected as any of the Four Satans," she added making them look absolutely shocked.

They could not imagine, not even for a second, that their fellow students, the same one who they saw follow a cat around for a sandwich, would be in such a high position. Koneko looked more shocked than most, even a little hurt actually.

Haou then turned to the four brothers. "I suppose it's your turn," he said wanting them to introduce themselves for who they really are.

The young Devils turned their shocked looks to the four brothers. They didn't know what to expect at this point. The first to move forward was Yuya. "I am Yuya, the Odd-Eyes Dragon. One of the Heavenly Dragons," he introduced himself as a silhouette of his dragon form appeared above him.

The second to move in was Yugo. "I am Yugo, the Clearwing Dragon. One of the Heavenly Dragons," he introduced as a silhouette of his own dragon form appeared above him.

Next came Yuto. "I am Yuto, the Dark Rebellion Dragon. One of the Heavenly Dragons," he introduced himself as a silhouette of his dragon form also appeared above him.

And finally, came in Yuri. "And I am Yuri, the Starve Venom Dragon. One of the Heavenly Dragons," he introduced as, like his brothers, a silhouette of his own dragon form appeared. Sirzechs, Serafall, and Grayfia already knew who they were sensing their familiar aura.

The shock just kept coming to the Devils, but this time, Issei was the most shocked. "There are more Heavenly Dragons!?" he cried out.

"You didn't really think there's just two of them, did you?" Yuto asked crossing his arms. They might not be very famous in the Biblical Pantheon, but that still was no reason for the blind belief that there aren't any more Heavenly Dragons.

The Red Emperor scratched his head, looking like someone who realized that they did something stupid. "Well, no, not really," Truthfully, ever since Ddraig told him about Albion and their rivalry, he had been wondering if there are any more out there.

"Speaking of which," Yuri suddenly walked forward and leaned towards Issei's arm. "How's it going Ddraig? Do you enjoy being some idiot's fashion statement?" he asked making fun of the Red one being stuck in a Sacred Gear.

Suddenly, Issei's Boosted Gear appeared on his arm, surprising his host since he didn't want it to. [Screw off! You sadistic bastard!] Ddraig's voice boomed through the area. [Why don't you go back to hiding in whatever hole you crawled out of!?]

"Why don't you come out and make me?" Yuri asked before he took a faux look of apology. "Oops, I forgot, you're stuck as some pervert's masturbation tool," he was obviously not holding back on the insults.

[Why you little!? Issei! Use me to Strangle him to death!] Ddraig ordered his host, wanting the one free part of him to hurt Yuri.

The brown-haired Devil looked at the Starve Venom Dragon, who flashed him a sadistic smile. "Yeah, no, I'm good," Issei said not wanting what happened to Freed to happen to him. The others couldn't blame his reaction and thought he made the wise decision.

Yuri began mockingly clapping his hands. "Such a show of bravery. I'm sure your host is going to live up to you, Ddraig," He stated sarcastically before looking away with a mischievous expression. "A failure host for an equally failure Dragon," his brothers seemed to be chuckling at the angry, but helpless growl that they heard from the Sacred Gear.

It was pretty obvious to everyone that there was hatred amongst the Heavenly Dragons to the White and Red Dragons, but they couldn't understand why. Issei was more curious than most. He can tell that the four brothers had nothing against him, it's just that they hated the Dragon inside his Sacred Gear.

"Anyway, I believe there are many things that need explaining," Haou cut them off, not wanting to break up a Dragon fight, even if it would be one-sided. "So, we should probably go to the place that I'm currently staying in."

"Yes, I do believe an explanation is required," Sirzechs nodded in agreement. He wasn't just talking about the explanation for his younger sister, he also wanted to know what was the Supreme King doing in Kouh in the first place.

With that, they all started walking away from the Academy, headed towards the Supreme King's house, in order to get things straight. Serafall latched into Haou's arm, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked to be at peace with her around.

Yugo suddenly stopped before looking back. He saw the one member that wasn't with them after the two Satans and the strongest Queen showed up. Which was Xenovia.

The blue-haired girl had kept herself quiet the whole time after Kokabiel revealed the truth about God. Yugo didn't really blame her. If you build your life on a single belief, then your life will crumble when it's no longer there. He has seen many of these cases while working with Haou.

Thinking that it isn't fair to leave her alone, Yugo walked up to her. "Hey," he greeted. Xenovia, who was simply gathering the Excalibur pieces in silence, looked at him. "Are you okay?"

His question caused the wielder of Durandal to look rather surprised. She then gave a humorless chuckle. "To think that one of the Heavenly Dragons would be worried about me," she said as if she wasn't worth it.

"So you heard about that," it was more of a statement than a question, and Xenovia nodded to answer. "What are you going to do now?" Yugo asked knowing that the church does not take kindly to those who know the truth. Mainly because of Heaven's system of keeping belief.

Xenovia just kept her head down. "I… I don't know," she truly didn't. She knew for a fact that whatever awaits her back at the church isn't pretty. Either because of Griselda's punishment or because of the Church's reaction to her now knowing the truth about God. "I guess I'll give back the Excalibur pieces to Irina, and she can take them to the church, but I…"

Yugo can understand her hesitation. It was natural for people to fear the unknown future, especially if the possibilities were about it being a bad one. "Hey," he said catching her attention. "If you need anything after this… don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

Xenovia looked surprised. She couldn't understand why he was concerned for her. But, nevertheless, it still warmed her heart that he did. "I'll keep that in mind," she replied before picking up the Excalibur pieces. "Goodbye," with that, she took her leave.

Yugo just looked at her as she left. He couldn't help but be worried about her. Normally, he wouldn't care about someone he doesn't know that much, but he still knew what the church would do to her.

**... **

"Geez, Vali," a lazy male voice said. "After all that talk about how you'll get Kokabiel yourself, and he was already dead when you got there?" the voice belonged to a man who appeared to be in his early thirties. He had black hair with golden bangs and a goatee. He was wearing a Yukata while sitting on a rather fancy looking couch. In his hand was a cup of scotch. That was Azazel, the Governor-General of the Grigori, and the leader of the Fallen Angels.

Between the couch, he was sitting on and another couch was a coffee table with a bottle of scotch and a bucket of ice-cubes. Sitting on the other couch was a teen with short silver hair. He was wearing a plain shirt under a leather jacket with a chain coming out of his jeans. That was Vali, the current White Dragon Emperor.

Vali was now rubbing his jaw. To say that what Yuya and Yugo did to him hurt would be an understatement. He was surprised that people like them, who showed no signs of Sacred Gears, would hit that hard. But, Albion has explained to his host who they really were on the way here.

The White Emperor was very thrilled to know that there are more Heavenly Dragons. It means more rivals for him. Also, it meant that he might get the battle he wants. After seeing his supposed rival, Issei, it was safe to say that his hopes weren't very high after sensing his power level. But, now that the four brothers were here, it brings him a whole new level of excitement. However, the White Dragon couldn't figure out who Haou is, so he couldn't tell anything about him to Vali.

"Well, he was at least dealt with," Azazel sighed. He was wishing to deal with this without killing anyone, but he supposed it was unavoidable. "Who killed him, anyway?" he asked before taking a sip of his drink.

Vali finished rubbing his jaw and did his best to recall what he saw. "It was a young man, barely older than me. He had brown hair of two different shades, one darker than the other. He had golden eyes and used golden flames-"

As soon as the last word left Vali's lips, Azazel immediately spat out his drink. "What?!" he yelled as he shot up from the couch. "Haou!? Haou is here?! Shit! Shit! Shit!" the leader of the Grigori started pacing around the room while biting his nails in fear. "Is he here for me? No, I'd be dead by now if that's the case. Does he know I'm here? What am I saying? of course he should know I'm here!" the leader of the Fallen Angels finally stopped pacing around. "Alright, calm down, Azazel," he told himself taking a few deep breaths. "You're still alive, so that means that Haou isn't here for you, that's good news, I hope."

Vali could not hide the surprise in his face. It was the very first time he sees Azazel look scared… no, scared wasn't the right word to describe his state. He was terrified of whoever Haou is.

Come to think of it, Vali can somewhat remember his… other employer speak about that name. During one of the times that she was gazing and talking about getting her home back, she mentioned two names. One of them was Haou, and the other, if Vali remembers correctly… was Judai.

**... **

The group has now reached Haou's current residents. Haou, Sirzechs, and Serafall were sitting on the couch. Grayfia was standing behind her husband, the four brothers were standing behind Haou, and the Sitri and Gremory Peerages were standing beside them, too nervous to sit anywhere near the couch knowing who occupies it.

"This is a pretty nice house," Sirzechs complimented looking around. "Although, you would never figure out that a King lives here," he noted that there wasn't a trace of royal decorations.

"You can thank Yubel for that," Haou replied remembering how his friend denied anything related to his job to make it here.

"Speaking of," Grayfia spoke up looking around, seemingly looking for something. "Is Yubel here, Lord Haou?" she asked. The Supreme King shook his head, answering her with a 'no'. "I see," the Silver-haired Devil sighed looking a little disheartened, but went back to her usual stoic maid look.

Haou smiled seeing how Grayfia obviously wanted to see Yubel. True, he didn't exactly like her company at the start of the Civil War because of what her brother did. But, she managed to gain his trust.

However, he didn't get close to her as much as Yubel did. During the Civil War, Yubel and Grayfia grew a sister-like relationship. In fact, Haou remembers that one time, Grayfia accidentally called Yubel 'big sister'. The Silver-haired Devil REFUSED to look anywhere near Yubel with her face staying red the entire day.

"Now, do you mind telling me what you are doing in Kouh?" Sirzechs asked with a raised eyebrow. The Rias, Sona, and their Peerages paid close attention, wanting to know the truth this time.

"A favor, actually," Haou replied catching their attention. "You see, a few weeks ago, I had a meeting with Amaterasu, and the subject of Kouh was brought up. So, as a favor, I agreed to come here and make sure the town is alright," he explained while leaving out that Amaterasu doesn't trust Devils, knowing it might cause some political problems. "Also, I need to discuss something with you," the air around the room got serious. "The Neeko purge and the Black Cat, tell me what happened."

Sona and Rias stared at him wide-eyed. Koneko adopted an expression of disbelief as her breathing quickened. Sirzechs was about to answer, but Rias spoke first. "There's nothing to discuss. The Black Cat lost her mind, and the purge-"

"Rias," Sirzechs cut off his sister giving her a look that made her go quiet. The current Lucifer knew that his sister was trying to get the subject over with for her Rook's sake, and her brother understood that. "Did you know that none of the four Satans has approved of the Neko Purge to happen?"

Rias looked at her brother in shock. "W-What? Then why was it conducted?"

"The Neeko purge was done by the Black Cat's old master's family without the knowledge of us Satans," Serafall explained and shook her head in regret. "When we found out… it was already too late," truthfully, this was a regret shared by all the Satans. Not only was an entire race hunted to extinction, but they also risked war with the Shinto Pantheon.

"I fail to understand what this has to do with the Black Cat," Sona pointed out. True, the purge happened because the Black Cat supposedly lost her sanity, but she didn't know why being approved or not has something to do with her.

"Let me ask you something," Haou then turned towards Sona. "If someone hurt your family, then what is the best way to take revenge on them?"

The answer was pretty obvious. "To hurt their family," Sona replied.

"Then why would you hunt their entire race?" Haou asked again.

This question required more thought than the last one. From what they heard, it was supposed to be from the dangers of Senjutsu, but from what Haou was asking, that wasn't the case. It could have been out of sadistic enjoy, but that wasn't a very high possibility. That left only one option… "It's because you're trying to hide something," Sona concluded causing Rias to widen her eyes.

Sirzechs nodded. "That's right. We also figured out the same thing. However, since the Black Cat is the only one who might know the truth, we Satans agreed that if any of us should encounter her, we would spare her until we know what really happened," he explained. It made sense to his sister. After all, her brother saved Koneko the first chance he got.

"But what if she really lost her mind?" Rias asked. After all, she couldn't simply accept sparing the Black Cat after abandoning her sister.

"Not possible," Haou said drawing everyone's attention as he crossed his arms. "Losing your sanity because of Senjutsu is a possibility, but a very low one. It is the power of nature. To master it, you also need to master your own mind. The only way someone could lose their sanity because of it is if they've been exposed to it when it's corrupted, or when it's being forced into someone. And, even then, it would show that someone is losing their sanity," he explained. The World of Duel Monsters had many creatures, there were a few who used Senjutsu. Plus, being friends with Shinto pantheon gave Haou the chance to learn a lot about them.

Rias wore a conflicted expression. She could not talk back to any of the facts that Haou gave her. If the Black Cat did know something that caused the Neko Purge, then she might have killed her Old Master because of what she knew and not out of lust for power or insanity.

Meanwhile, Koneko kept looking at the ground, tightly clenching her skirt. She didn't want to hear a conversation about her sister, but she didn't exactly have a choice. However, doubt started to creep into her head.

If what they were saying is true, then maybe… maybe her sister had a reason to leave. Maybe her sister didn't abandon her. Despite Koneko not wanting to believe that, a deep, lost part inside her, a part that still believed in her sister, was hoping it was true.

The White-haired Rook shook her head. The last thing she wanted to think about now was her sister. She had more important things to focus on. Like who Judai really is. Does that mean that the time they spent together wasn't real? … that it was all just an act?... No, she wouldn't believe that. She refused to believe that.

Judai's love for sandwiches. His goofiness. His habit of following a cat around for just a sandwich. She can tell that all those were real. It was impossible to fake emotions like those. But, that left one question: who is who when it comes to the Supreme King?

"Anyway, I just wanted to make sure what your thoughts on it were," Haou said as he started changing the subject. "Now, has anything changed in the underworld while I was gone?"

Sirzechs smiled. "Actually, yes. You see, I'm a father now," he informed him with pride in his voice.

"You're what?!" Haou asked rather surprised before smiling at his friend. "Congratulations. When did it happen?"

"Quite recently, his name is Milicas," Sirzechs replied, obvious happiness in talking about his son.

"I'm sure you and Grayfia are wonderful parents," Haou said and even Grayfia smiled at the compliment. "How is Ajuka? Still single?" he asked and Sirzechs nodded in response. The Supreme King sighed shaking his head. "He really needs to get himself a girlfriend. Honestly, with all the time he spends on his inventions, he might as well MAKE himself a girlfriend."

Sirzechs and Serafall laughed slightly at the joke, even Grayfia smiled slightly. Truthfully, they wouldn't put it past Ajuka's abilities to actually create himself a living, breathing lover. Despite how creepy that sounds.

"Falbium hasn't changed much either," Sirzechs informed him and Haou sighed with a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew that this means that Falbium was the lazy bum he always was. But, even then, he wasn't a Satan for nothing.

Serafall immediately perked up, thinking it was her turn. "As for me? I'm a-"

"You're a Magical girl idol in the supernatural world," Haou finished her sentence having already known that.

Serafall puffed her cheeks in a cute angry manner. "Hey, I was going to say that!" she complained, sad that her surprise was ruined. "And how do you know about that anyway?" she asked knowing that the Supreme King shouldn't know about it.

"Even if I didn't see you for a long time, I still keep tabs on what you're up to," Haou replied smirking as the current Leviathan punched his arm lightly.

"Man, this brings me back," Yugo said crossing his arms. This scene reminded him of the days during the Devil Civil War.

Yuya nodded thinking the same as his brother. "Yeah, it's good to see them together again."

Haou turned towards Yuya and Yugo with a raised eyebrow. "Exactly, why are you happy? You do realize that your punishment is still happening, right?" at his statement, the two brothers froze on their spot and began sweating bullets. They were honestly hoping that the Supreme King would be too happy to see Serafall again, and maybe forget about their punishment. But, they were apparently wishing for too much. "Yuri, take them to… the 'room'."

Yuri smiled coldly while Yuya and Yugo began panicking. "W-Wait a minute!?" the green-haired teen started trying to lessen their punishment. "I know what we did is wrong, but the 'room'?"

"Did I stutter?" Haou asked making sure that they know his decision was final. "Take them there," he ordered Yuri, who was more than happy to grab his brothers' shirts and start dragging them away.

"Nooooo!" both Yuya and Yugo cried out as their pink haired brother dragged them out of the living room, looking like he was enjoying himself.

Everyone just looked at where the three brothers went. "Uhmm… what is 'the room'?" Rias asked a hint of fear in her voice.

"Do you really want to know?" Haou asked looking at her. The Gremory heiress looked back at where they went, remembered their reactions, and immediately shook her head realizing that, sometimes, ignorance is a blessing. Haou then turned to the last of the four brothers. "Yuto, when Yuri gets back, tie him to a chair and turn on Twilight on repeat," he ordered and the purple-haired teen nodded. He knew that this punishment should be enough to teach the Starve Venom Dragon about using Serafall against him ever again. Yuto nodded figuring out the reason for Haou to decide this punishment.

"Haou," Sirzechs suddenly took a serious look again. "You do know what would result of Kokabiel's actions, don't you?" he asked and the Supreme King nodded. Since Kokabiel tried to restart the Great War, it's obvious that the three Factions are going to meet up soon, to yell at Azazel, if nothing else. "What are your plans on that?"

The Supreme King hummed in thought. He could simply not get involved and keep his presence hidden. If he saw Michael, he might end up beating him half-dead. And if he saw Azazel, well, he would end up meeting the same fate. But, a meeting like this is bound to gather attention.

"I'll think about it," Haou replied, knowing that he might need to get involved.

The current Lucifer nodded, accepting the answer. "Alright," he stood up from his seat. "I suppose it's time we leave. It is late, and I'm pretty sure this incident has left quite the pile of paperwork for me to finish," he sighed as if he was being punished for something.

"I'll be staying the night here," Serafall said making Haou look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have a lot of time to make up for. And if you think that some paperwork is going to take me from that, then you've got something else coming, mister," her childish threatening only managed to make Haou smile and nod accepting.

"Big sister, please," Sona said stepping forward. "I'm sure you want to see Ju- I mean, Lord Haou again, but you still have duties-"

"I already finished all my work for today," Serafall cut off her sister. When she heard that Kokabiel was going to destroy the town Sona was in, the current Leviathan quickened her work and finished a night's work in just half an hour. "Let me have some fun, what's so bad about that?" she asked while giving her younger sister a puppy eyes look.

Sona had a conflicted look on her face. It's not that she didn't want her sister to have fun, it's just that she had a pretty good idea of kind of fun that her sister would be doing while staying at Haou's home.

However, upon seeing the pleading look on her sister's face, the Sitri heiress sighed. "Very well, but please make sure to return home tomorrow," she said deciding that her sister did deserve to have this… plus, that quick glare that Haou gave her might have helped Sona make that decision as well.

With that, the young Devils left the place along with Sirzechs and Grayfia. When they were gone, Serafall didn't waste a second at grabbing Haou's hand and started practically dragging him upstairs. "Come on, I already told you that you have a lot of missed time to make up for, so I hope you're ready," she said in a suggestive tone as she took him to his room before closing the door and a lock was heard.

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, about Serafall's reaction, that will be explained in the next chapter, along with why they haven't seen each other yet.**

**Second, about Azazel being scared. That will be also explained later on in the story. Along with Haou's reason to despise Heaven, most likely at the meeting of the three Factions.**

**Third, about the talk about Kuroka's case, this is actually one of the Plot holes I noticed about the series. If you take in the personalities of each of the current Four Satans and the way they act around their people, you have to admit that it's absolutely stupid to think that they would just approve of the Neko Purge, or blindly believe that pathetic lie that Kuroka went mad. (I mean, Ajuka is a scientist for crying out loud! Don't you think he researched that stuff! Plus, He can tell when people are lying! Why would he believe that crap?!)**

**And lastly, I'm sorry, but I don't make lemons. You see, the reason is… I'm just going to say it. I am a shy person when it comes to this stuff. Honestly, I could not bring myself to writing it. Plus, I have no experience in writing lemons.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	14. 14

There were very few things that can make the Supreme King happy. A successful day in the office, a peaceful talk with Yubel, or a day where the four brothers don't cause trouble for him. Although, the latter was a very rare occasion. However, if Haou had to guess, then this current situation would always be on top of the list of things that make him happy.

That situation being him waking up to Serafall's peacefully sleeping face as she laid on his chest in his bed. The Supreme King has been awake for a while now, and all he did was stare at her while running his hand through her silky black hair.

After a few moments, Serafall groaned before rubbing her eyes as she woke up. When she opened them and saw Haou's smile, she immediately returned it full-heartedly. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning," the Supreme King returned the greeting as the current Leviathan snuggled to his neck. "Aren't you going to move so I can get up?" he asked, believing that it was time to move out of bed.

However, Serafall tightened her hold on his body, making it clear she had no intention of either getting up or letting him go. "No~," she whined childishly. "Let's stay here for a bit longer," she complained.

Haou sighed. Truthfully, he wanted to stay with her in bed for as long as she desired. However, he didn't want to have a late start to the day. "We need to get up, Serafall. After all, I got-"

"You're thousands of years old, Haou," Serafall cut him off, already figuring out what he was going to say. "Don't give me that, 'I need to get up for school,' crap," Haou sighed, figuring out that this excuse wasn't valid, so he decided to try another tactic. But, apparently, Serafall accounted for that, too. "I can deal with my work when I get back, right now… I just want to stay like this," Haou would be lying if he didn't desire the same, so he just went back to running his hand through her hair. Serafall smiled in victory and laid back on his chest.

They both stayed quiet, simply enjoying the other one's presence. There was no need for words, especially after last night. The only downside is that Serafall is probably going to have a mountain of paperwork to deal with when she gets back. But, she couldn't bring herself to careless at the moment.

After a few moments of silence, Serafall spoke again. "Haou?... Tell me, why did you leave?" she asked. The Supreme King knew this was coming. After the Civil War was over, they had stayed in the underworld for a few months at most before Haou and his forces returned to the world of Duel Monsters. Serafall then looked up at him with eyes that showed a mixture of fear and sadness. "Did… did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," the Supreme King immediately held her face and brought it closer to his. "You're everything I could ever wish for and more," Haou knew that Serafall was very nervous at being in a romantic life, mainly at the fear of losing it.

Serafall didn't exactly have much luck with romance before Haou came into the picture. She used to be in love with Sirzechs, but he didn't return her feelings and chose Grayfia instead. Haou didn't hold anything on Sirzechs because of that. After all, you can't control who people love, and Serafall herself held nothing against Grayfia.

The current Leviathan seemed to gain hope in her eyes. "Then… why did you leave?" she asked again, somewhat relieved that it wasn't because of her.

The Supreme King sighed before answering. "Duel Monsters… my people, they are not comfortable with the supernatural world," Haou started explaining. "I had to leave, in order to keep them from being in the world they despise."

Duel Monsters live really long lives. Some of them live for nearly millions of years. There are many of them that were around since the days of the Great War, from the days they were hunted to be used as slaves, and the fact the Euclid tried to do the same thing only caused them to be even more cautious of the Supernatural world.

Serafall knew that. She took every chance she can get to learn of her lover's world and it's people. "I see," she nodded before her fear returned. "Does that mean… that you'll leave again?" from what she understood, Haou always has to keep his people hidden, and this means that he could vanish again.

However, much to her relief, he shook his head, denying that notion. "No, I made that mistake once, it won't happen again," he informed her as he held her tightly. "Now, we should get up now," Serafall juts gave a cute pout and were about to say something before Haou beat her to speak. "You really want to keep your sister waiting?"

Serafall can feel one of her eyebrows twitch before she sighed. "You just had to go there," she mumbled before taking off the covers and getting off the bed, revealing her nude form with her hair falling freely on her back, a view that Haou full-heartedly enjoyed. "But, we're taking a bath together," she practically ordered looking at him over her shoulder.

The Supreme King chuckled and nodded, agreeing to her demand before getting up from the bed himself. "FREEDOM!!!" However, just as they were about to go into the bathroom, a loud yell made up of two voices was heard throughout the house, and possibly all of Kouh.

Serafall looked a little startled and looked at Haou, seeing that he didn't look surprised. Seeing her look, he said, "That was probably Yugo and Yuya being let out of 'the room'," explaining what those voices were.

Serafall was somewhat confused. She was curious about what 'the room' was, but seeing the two brothers' reaction last night along with how happy they were at getting out, she decided that, sometimes, ignorance is a blessing… besides, she had a bath with Haou to go to.

* * *

Kouh Academy was as lively as always, except for a few people. Three of those people were Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri. Currently, the first two of those three looked broken. There was no light in their eyes as they hugged their knees while sitting in the Academy's yard during lunchtime.

Yuri, while looking better than the two, still looked pretty lifeless himself. There were dark circles around his now red eyes as if he hadn't gotten any sleep for weeks because of nightmares. Honestly, he would probably use that to summarize what he went through.

Yuto was the only one between his brothers that didn't look any different. He was calmly eating his lunch, while giving his brothers disappointed looks every now and then, probably because of what they did to be in that state.

Meanwhile, Haou, or Judai to be exact, was sitting beside them in the usual spot under the tree. The cat that would usually steal his food, which Judai has named Pharoah, was sitting beside him eating a fish, one that Judai gave him earlier as an offering to not steal his food.

Koneko was also there, but she was quiet, even more than usual. She hasn't even touched her Bento box. Her head was filled with many thoughts after the conversation yesterday at the house of the Supreme King.

"Hey, Koneko," speaking of the Supreme King, he tried calling her out, only for more thoughts to start filling her head after hearing his voice. She couldn't help herself but question if it was Judai or Haou speaking. "Hey!"

Upon noticing him raise his voice and seeing him wave his hand in front of her face, the white-haired girl finally looked at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"I asked if you're going to eat your lunch, class isn't that far from starting," Judai reminded her while pointing at her still closed Bento box.

Koneko stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Right," she decided to have lunch now and maybe ask Judai about what's going on later.

"Anyway," Judai then turned back to the two still sane and two broken brothers. "Like I was saying, how do you guys think Kokabiel got the swords?" he asked with curiosity.

Judai, or Haou to be exact, knew that Kokabiel couldn't have gotten the Excaliburs on his own. Even with Valper and Freed helping him, it still would have been difficult considering how much the church cherishes those pieces.

"He had Cerberus' children," Yuri said while trying to rub away the dark circles under his eyes, with little effect. "He summoned them during the beginning of the fight, and they were willingly following his orders."

The Supreme King put a hand on his chin in thought. He knew that Kokabiel wouldn't be able to actually steal any of Cerberus' children without the Olympic Pantheon knowing about it. Plus, Yuri pointed out that they were willingly following his orders, which brought him to a realization.

"Hades," Haou's golden eyes replaced Judai's brown ones as he came to the conclusion that the Olympic God of hell was in on this. Suddenly, he stood up from his spot and looked around to make sure no humans were looking. "Yuto, you're in charge until I return," the purple-haired teen nodded as a portal made of darkness appeared behind Haou before the Supreme King walked in.

When she saw his golden eyes appear, Koneko realized that it was Haou speaking and not Judai. She managed to notice this pattern whenever the one who was speaking changed. She didn't know if it was an important detail, but she still memorized it since it helped her know who was talking.

However, one thing still confused Koneko, so she asked, "Where is he going?" to the four brothers.

Yugo and Yuya were still pretty broken, Yuri wasn't far from their state, so it was Yuto who answered. "He's probably going to take care of Hades," the Dark Rebellion dragon said before going back to his lunch.

* * *

In the underworld, in Hades' part of it to be exact, the Olympic God of hell was in his castle, sitting on a large throne, watching as his reapers moved around his chambers.

To say he was agitated would be an understatement. After going through all the trouble of helping Kokabiel, aiding him at getting the Excalibur, and giving him a few of Cerberus' children, the rogue fallen angel failed.

That wasn't the most problematic for Hades right now. He was actually more worried about someone trailing Kokabiel back to him. He didn't really care if the Devils from the Biblical Pantheon knew, but he was worried that they would inform Zeus about his involvement.

The leader of the Olympic pantheon made it clear not to get involved with the Biblical pantheon, mostly because of his friendship with the now-deceased Biblical God. The two of them were friends in the past, and his death has hit the God of thunder hard.

"Lord Hades!" a Reaper came in barging through the gates.

"What is it?" while Hades was concerned that Zeus might have came for him, he still tried to look angry to strike fear in the heart of the Reaper.

"T-There is someone breaching the castle!?" the Reaper informed the Olympic God of hell making him rather confused, he didn't believe anyone was stupid enough to try to break into his castle.

However, before he can question the Reaper any further, the gates of his chamber were suddenly destroyed, being smashed into pieces that scattered through the room. The reapers immediately went on the defensive and stood around where the door used to be.

What walked through the now empty doorframe was none other than Haou, wearing his Supreme King armor, and the aura around him was anything but happy.

"Hades," the Supreme King noted as he looked at the Olympic God of hell who was sitting on his throne, uncaring about the reapers around him.

"Who do you think you are?!" Hades demanded while tightly gripping the armrest of his throne.

Normally, Haou wouldn't even bother answering the questions of someone like Hades, but this time was different. "I am Supreme King Haou," that name caused Hades to flinch slightly. "and you have finally overstepped your boundaries, Hades."

The Olympic God of hell grit his teeth. This was the other reason that Zeus had forbidden getting into trouble with the Biblical pantheon for. Most deities knew about the World of Duel Monsters, and they all heard rumors about their King. And, according to Zeus, he was close friends with the current Satans, so getting into a war with them would get Haou involved as well.

"Why are you here?" Hades asked, wanting to know what brought the Supreme King into his realm.

"Kokabiel," Hades flinched again as Haou spoke that name. "You were trying to help him restart the Great War," it was a fact, not a question.

"So, what of it?" Hades knew that there was no talking out of this. He didn't believe that Haou was that much of a threat, seeing his reapers surround him.

"You know, there's a reason why I didn't get involved in the supernatural world," Haou started as he raised his hand where golden flames appeared.

Seeing him make a move the reapers around him started either casting spells or attacking him with weapons. However, Haou waved his hand, sending a wave of golden flames that devoured the reapers.

Hades stood up from his throne as he saw the Supreme King walk through the golden flames. "It's because that, no matter how much you people hate each other, I never thought you'd be stupid enough to kill yourselves!" Haou said.

The Olympic God of hell immediately raised his hand and sent blasts of white energy at the Supreme King. The blasts hit their mark and created a large cloud of smoke causing Hades to take a breath of relief.

However, the air barely left his lungs as an armored hand grabbed the side of his head and sent him flying towards the side of the room. "However, I realize now that it was a MISTAKE!" Haou cried out as he immediately jumped after the thrown God.

Hades picked himself up from the rubble, only for Haou's foot to connect to the side of his head, sending him smashing through a few walls, out of the chambers, and into the courtyard of the castle. The courtyard was a large open space with statues of Hades covering the sides.

"I realize now that you idiots need someone to keep you in line!" Haou walked out of the walls that were destroyed by Hades' body.

The Olympic God of hell managed to pick himself up and started glaring at Haou. He had always thought that the stories about the Supreme King's power were exaggerated, that he wasn't as strong as other deities made him out to be, but apparently, that wasn't the case.

Gathering all his power, Hades' body started giving out a dark aura as a large magical circle suddenly appeared high in the sky aiming at Haou. Hades brought down his hand, causing a large beam of energy to shoot out of the magical circle and head towards the Supreme King.

Haou was not fazed. Raising his hand, the Supreme King opened his palm where a small black hole suddenly appeared, just as the beam had reached him. Much to Hades' shock, the black hole started absorbing the blast that he just sent towards Haou like it was nothing.

When the blast was fully absorbed, the black hole vanished as Haou brought down his arm and glared at Hades from behind the mask of his helmet. "I realize that you people need a monster to fear. And, if it has to be me, then so be it!" The Supreme King raised both hands to his chest and pointed his open palms to each other. An orb of darkness with golden outlines started appeared between his hands. The orb started small, the size of a golf ball, and started getting bigger until it reached the size of a peach ball. "Dark end," Haou raised the orb before bringing down his arms and sending it to the ground.

Hades didn't even know what happened before his vision turned black as he saw the orb smack into the ground. The entire area of Hades' castle was then covered in a pitch-black dome made of darkness, completely covering everything inside from anyone's.

When the darkness was gone, all that was left of Hades' castle was a large, smoking, empty crater. There was nothing left. No reapers, no castle, and no Hades. The only remaining thing at the center of that crater was Haou, with smoke coming off his armor from the heat.

The Supreme King scoffed in disappointment. He was hoping that Hades would be at least strong enough to survive that. But, he supposed that age had caught up with the Olympic God of hell… well, FORMER Olympic God of hell, now.

Haou then looked around at the crater, finally getting a grasp of how much destruction he caused. "Well, this will be fun to explain to Zeus," he said sarcastically knowing The leader of the Olympic pantheon will definitely want an explanation. "At least Hestia and Poseidon still owe me that favor," he added, believing that the goddess of hearth and god of water would help explain his situation, or at least calm Zeus down.

A portal made of darkness appeared in front of Haou as he walked inside, fully ready to live up with what he told Hades. He believed that the supernatural world was getting out of control. People like Kokabiel and Hades did what they did because they simply didn't believe there was anyone that could actually stop them, mainly because of the death of the Biblical God.

The Supreme King has decided that it was enough time hiding, that he would give the supernatural world someone to fear, a reason to think twice before trying to do what Hades and Kokabiel did, even if he had to beat up every god and goddess out there. After all, beating up to submission worked on rebellious Duel Monsters, so why can't it work now.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, I am so, SO, sorry for the late update. You have the right to be mad at me. Let me explain myself. The reason I didn't update for a while is that the stress has been getting to me. I had some insomnia and I couldn't sleep at all, which led to a lack of inspiration. Plus, everyone was demanding me to write for each of my stories. So, I took a small break in order to remind myself why I started writing in the first place. For fun. Writing is a hobby, and I decided to spend a couple of days writing what I want after taking some rest. Now, I'm back and will update as much as I can.**

**Second, I know there isn't much in this chapter, except some fillers and Haou's short fight with Hades. I hope you weren't disappointed. (P.S. The room will be explained in the next chapter.)**

**Third, I hope you managed to understand why Haou and Serafall haven't seen each other in a long time, and why Haou was staying this time.**

**Fourth, I forgot to ask you this, but do you want Koneko to join Haou's Harem? Also, some of you asked that I bring Serena and Rin along with Yuzu and Ruri, do you want that?**

**Fifth, to doa570047, don't worry about your comments. I actually like it when readers are detailed about my story. And I appreciate criticism as long as it's constructive since it helps me get better as an author. So, thank you. Also, I am sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes you see in the story. English isn't my mother tongue. I have been writing for two years and, while I majorly improved since the first time I wrote, I'm still learning.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**

**P.S. Please, for anyone who has the time, can you take a moment and check my other story. The one I have been working on in my time off. It is called "A Fox and her Watcher", you can find it in my profile.**


	15. 15

It has been a few hours since Haou had dealt with Hades. The Supreme King had returned to Kouh by now and was scolded a little by Sona for missing a couple of classes. Haou couldn't help but notice the nervous tone in her voice, but he thought that he really shouldn't be surprised now that the Sitri heiress knows who he really is.

As for now, Haou, or Judai, was walking towards the Occult Research Club room with the four brothers. Yuri seems to finally be fully awake, while Yuya and Yugo seem to have finally regained most of their sanity back from their experience in 'the room'.

Walking towards the club room, Judai opened the door and got inside. "Hey, everyone," he greeted.

"Lord Haou!" Rias called out as she and her Peerage stood from their seats in respect. "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

The Supreme King gave her a deadpan look. "Geez, what's with all the formality all of a sudden?" his question received confused looks from around.

The Gremory heiress couldn't stop from tilting her head in confusion. "Uhmm… well, you ARE the Supreme King," she said as if reminding him who he was.

"Well, duh, I know that," Judai chuckled crossing his arms. "But right now, I'm your fellow student, so there's no reason for stuff like that," what he said almost caused the entire room to do an anime face fall.

They couldn't understand why he was acting like that. At first, they thought that he acted like that before because he was keeping his identity a secret, and thought that he would stay serious after his talk with Sirzechs and Serafall.

"Some king you are," Koneko teased with a rare smirk. "You can't even catch a cat that took your lunch," a metaphorical arrow seemingly pierced Judai's chest as the rest of the Gremory Peerage looked at the white-haired girl stunned.

"Hey! Cats are very nimble creatures!" the Supreme King said in his defense before pointing an accusing finger at the Gremory Rook. "Besides, you've been taking from my launch, too! I haven't been able to get a full dessert in days!" he added, but the only response Koneko gave was smugly turning her head away with a smile.

"So… Uhmm, what are you… doing here?" Asia managed to gather up her courage and ask. After the discovery of who Judai and the four brothers really were, it's safe to say that she was nervous in their presence.

"What? can't we come here for a visit?" Judai asked as he sat down on the couch. "I mean, you are okay with us being here, right?" his question was directed at Rias since she's the club president.

"O-Of course you can stay," while he sounded genuine in his question, that still didn't stop the Gremory heiress from stuttering, fearing that the four brothers would come at her for it.

"You know, there's no reason to be so nervous," Yuya said as he sat down beside the Supreme King on the couch. Normally, he wouldn't dare to sit beside Haou, but he knew Judai wouldn't mind. "We're still friends, despite who we are… except for you," he added pointing at Issei.

Issei was taken back and pointed at himself. "Are you talking about me or Ddraig?" he asked since he really couldn't tell at this point.

"The latter," Yuto confirmed as he leaned on the wall while crossing his arms. The Dark Rebellion dragon then remembered something and looked at his green-haired brother. "Speaking of friends, didn't you promise Yuzu to call her?" he asked.

For a second, Yuya panicked. "Oh, right!" he started frantically searching his pockets before pulling out his phone. "Come on, come on," he dialed a number and put the phone on his ear.

After a few seconds, the other side answered. "Took your sweet time," Yuzu complained from the other side. The obvious irritation in her voice caused the Odd-Eyes dragon to flinch.

"Sorry," Yuya apologized scratching his head. "I got held up."

A sigh was heard from the other side of the line. "Not really surprising, since you were in trouble with Lord Haou," Yuzu knew that the green-haired teen definitely got a punishment of sorts. "So, now that you're finally calling, how are you doing there?" her tone took a more friendly one.

Hearing the change of tone caused Yuya to smile. "We've been doing good, a little bored but good," he sighed which caused Yuzu to giggle on the other side. She knew that most Dragons were battle maniacs, even Yuya to some extent, despite being the most peaceful between his brothers, so going to school wasn't very exciting for them. "Anyway, how's your magic training?"

Yuzu might be one of the humans that live in Haou's kingdom, but there was no such thing as 'normal' in the world of Duel Monsters. Yuzu, along with her sisters, were all in training in magical arts, nature magic to be exact.

"It's going great," the girl's tone was oozing with happiness and pride. "Ray thinks we're all improving. She said that, pretty soon, we'll be able to get familiars."

"You're already at that level?" Yuya couldn't help but smile in genuine happiness at his friend. Normally, a Devil would get their familiar in an early age, but humans take more time. "That's wonderful. I'm sure you will all get something amazing."

"Thank you," Yuzu replied in a bashful tone.

"Yuzu! Come on!" another feminine voice yelled out from the other side.

"Coming, Ruri!" Yuzu yelled out to who is most likely Ruri. "I have to go. Take care okay. Oh, and Rin says to tell Yugo to stay out of trouble, and Serena… says… hi to Yuri."

The Starve Venom Dragon raised a skeptical eyebrow at hearing the conversation through his dragon senses. "That's not what I said!" a tomboy-ish voice yelled out in rage. "I said, 'Tell Yuri to go f*ck himself!'. Don't lie next time!"

The pink-haired teen chuckled, finding what he heard to be far more believable than what Yuzu said. "Right…" Yuzu couldn't help but chuckle nervously. "Anyway, take care."

"You, too," Yuya said back before hanging up. The Odd-eyes Dragon sighed as he slumped on the couch. That had gone a whole lot better than he imagined, which included him being hit with a large paper fan.

"So, how did it go?" Judai asked. He had a pretty good idea since he was sitting beside the Yuya the whole time, but he still wanted to make sure.

"It went well," the green-haired teen replied shrugging his shoulders. "I guess she was in a good mood, but either way I'm glad she's happy," he then turned towards Yugo who was sitting on the wall. "By the way, Rin said to tell you to stay out of trouble."

"Hey!" the Clearwing dragon looked offended. "I don't need her to remind me to stay out of trouble! I can do that anytime I want," not a single person in the room looked convinced. Not the Gremory Peerage, not his brothers, and definitely not Judai.

"Sure you can," the Supreme King said while shaking his head, sarcasm dripping from his voice and making people wonder which side of him they were currently speaking to.

"Lovely tea as always, Akeno," Yuri complimented after the dark haired girl offered him a cup.

"Why thank you," Akeno replied before raising an eyebrow. "By the way, who was that girl that talked about you?" she asked in mild curiosity, and something else that she didn't know what was exactly.

The pink-haired teen waved his hand with a smirk. "Just someone I know from the world of Duel Monsters," his reply might have answered her curiosity, but the Gremory Queen still felt a certain tightness in her chest.

"Actually, having you here is perfect," Rias said catching everyone's attention. "It's about time to introduce the newest member to my Peerage," everyone looked confused as she looked at the door. "You can come in now."

The doors opened to reveal none other than Xenovia Quarta wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform. "Xenovia!" Issei cried out.

"We meet again, Red Dragon Emperor," the blue-haired girl greeted.

"You become a Devil?" Yugo asked. As a response, Xenovia let out a pair of Devil wings, which was answer enough. "That's a twist. I didn't expect it out of you."

"They banished you from the church for knowing the truth about God, didn't they," Yuto stated rather than asked, already knowing the answer.

Xenovia looked at the ground in sadness. "That's right. It was shocking how their looks suddenly changed. So, I gave the Excalibur pieces to Irina and she took them back to the church," she explained.

"How did she take it?" Yugo asked knowing that the goodbye between those two couldn't have been peaceful.

The hurt in Xenovia's eyes became more apparent. "She… didn't take it well. She doesn't know why I was banished, or why I became a Devil. I simply couldn't tell her about God's death and give her the same fate."

"You did the right thing," when everyone saw Judai's eyes turn gold they knew that Haou was the one currently talking. "Her faith was too strong for her own good, it would not have ended well should she have found out the truth from you," the Supreme King saw strong believers like Irina learn the truth the harsh way before. The best thing that could have happened to her was to go into denial and the worst… well, it would have been far more mentally damaging.

Those words might not have lifted the pain from her chest, but it did help to ease Xenovia's conscience a little. "Thank you," she said in gratitude before turning towards Asia. "And, Asia Argentino, I would like to apologize," Xenovia bowed slightly. "With God dead, the redemption I sought wasn't there, and that means that I threatened your life for nothing. You may hit me if you desire, and I won't do anything back."

The blonde Bishop looked taken back before she quickly shook her head. "Oh, please don't do that. I'm quite happy with my new life," she said before glancing at Issei. "I get to make many friends. And live happily with Issei," the Red Emperor blushed at her words and looked away while scratching his head. "President says that a Peerage is like family, and you're part of this family now. So, if you have anything to ask, please don't hesitate to come to me."

Xenovia was truly surprised by the kindness that Asia was currently offering to her. She had been prepared for any kind of verbal or physical abuse that the blonde girl would have dished out, mainly because she believed that she deserves it. But, Asia did the opposite. Even Haou and the four brothers were impressed with how innocent Asia's soul was.

In fact, Haou didn't doubt for a second that if God… that if Yhwch was still alive, he would have been nothing short of proud of Asia, and turned her to a seraphim right then and there… that old man was always kind, and loved such kindness… and Haou knew that for a fact.

"Yeah! That's the idea!" seeing the brown eyes replace the golden ones, they knew it was Judai speaking. "We should really just be friends! There's no reason to fight!"

After a couple of seconds to finally get her bearings back, Xenovia smiled at Asia. "Then, perhaps you don't mind showing me around the academy?" she asked hopefully.

Asia's smile widened if possible. "Of course, we could do it whenever you want," The others smiled at seeing how Asia seemed to just keep shining with more innocence.

The smile on Xenovia became more cheerful. She then looked at the other Gremory Knight. "Kiba Yuuto, I would be glad to test my Durandal against your holy demonic sword."

Kiba responded with a challenging smirk. "I would be happy to accept a duel against you anytime," in the past, his reply would have been far more harsh. However, upon getting his revenge on Valper, and seeing the Souls of his comrades, he went back to his usual friendly self.

However, Judai then spoke. "Hey, I have a question," everyone looked at the Supreme King. "Why did you call the church instead of just going there and talking to them?" he asked Xenovia, who flinched slightly. "Does it have to do with Griselda being mad at you?"

The blue-haired girl quietly swallowed a lump in her throat. "T-That has nothing to do with it. I just thought it would be more comfortable to call instead of going there and then travel back here," despite the reasonable reply, everyone managed to pick up the nervousness in her tone.

Judai, especially, didn't look convinced as he suddenly looked at the door, smiled, and waved his hand. "Oh, hi, Griselda. What are you doing here?"

In an instant, Xenovia vanished from her spot, her new Knight speed boosting her movement as she appeared behind Yugo, kneeling down with her hands covering her head. "Please don't hurt me!" the swordswoman cried out as she shook like a whimpering puppy.

Judai's laughter rang out through the room. Koneko was also smiling, while Yuri himself was laughing but in a more orderly fashion. Xenovia, upon understanding the prank, stood up from behind Yugo, who had a guilty smile on his face, trying to stop himself from laughing at the blue-haired girl, who was glaring at Judai with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Honestly," Rias shook her head in a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. "You'd never figure out his the Supreme King," honestly, no one can blame her. Judai and Haou were like ice and lava.

"How do you think we felt when we saw him like that?" Yuya asked shrugging his shoulders.

As Judai got his breathing back in control, a golden magical circle suddenly appeared beside his ear. "Oh, someone's calling me," he said answering the magical circle. "Hel-"

"HAOU, WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO!?!" Someone yelled from the other side so loudly that Judai's head actually shook from the loud voice. The four brothers recognized two things about the voice. One: it was Yubel. Two: she was majorly pissed off.

After finally getting his senses straight from the yelling, Judai asked, "Yubel, what's wrong?"

"Don't pull that crap with me now!" His long time friend yelled out from the other side again. "The office is drowning in paperwork! All from the Greek pantheon! Zeus wants to know why you not only killed Hades but also completely destroyed their territory in the underworld!" when Yubel agreed to fill in for Haou for Paperwork, she definitely didn't expect a small mountain of it. In fact, she can't even see Zarc anymore, just hear his muffled pleas at digging him out from all the papers.

"Hey, Hey, calm down!" Judai immediately started trying to defuse the situation. "I sort of had to, okay. He overstepped his boundaries and all that," truth to be told, it was really amusing for everyone to look at Judai desperately trying to calm his friend down, especially for Koneko, who was recording this on her phone.

"You almost caused a war with the Greek Pantheon!" Yubel cried out from the other side. Usually, she truly wanted to see the Supreme King acting more like Judai from time to time, but now, she wanted the always serious and stoic Haou. "Zeus is demanding a PERSONAL meeting with you to talk about what happened! And he won't settle for anything less!" Judai groaned, but he knew that this meeting was pretty much inevitable. "Also, I just sent ALL of the paperwork from the Greek pantheon to your room in Kuoh."

A look of panic was plastered on the brown-haired teen's face. "W-Wait a second! Didn't you say I was on vacation and that I should avoid work?!"

"Being on vacation doesn't mean that others will clean your mess for you," anyone who can hear Yubel can almost feel the devious smirk on her lips from her voice. "Oh, and most of the paperwork needs to be signed today. It seems the conflict between the Fairy type and Fiend type is rising."

"Again!?" Judai immediately shot up from his seat. This was definitely not the first time that this case had been brought up, and it was always followed by a hefty amount of paperwork. "Oh, man! I got to get going!" Everyone watched as Judai turned off the magical circle on his ear before from running out the door.

Those left in the room watched as a comical cloud of dust trailed off behind the running Supreme King. "We're not going to see him for a while, aren't we," what Akeno said was a fact, not a question, and everyone can tell.

At that moment, Xenovia remembered something and turned to Yugo. "Excuse me," the Clearwing dragon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is your offer of help still available?" she asked referring to what Yugo had told her the last time they met. His smile was the only answer she needed.

* * *

Later on that day, the four brothers and Xenovia were standing in front of the Supreme King's house in Kuoh. "Are you sure Lord Haou will not mind?" the former exorcist asked. She had asked Yugo for a place to stay in town, and he offered their house. Rias had offered to arrange that, but Xenovia had said that Yugo offered first.

Yugo nodded. "Don't worry about it. We have the extra room. Plus, I don't think he'll mind as long as you don't cause problems," he explained his second reason for believing Haou won't mind. The main reason he believes the Supreme King wouldn't mind is that Yugo didn't think Haou would let Griselda's daughter sleep on the streets.

When they got in, they went to the living room… and found it completely filled with papers. There were piles of paper almost as tall as a person all over the place. Judai himself was sitting on the couch with a patch of paper on the coffee table in front of him.

The Supreme King looked up from the paperwork and looked as if he hasn't slept for days. An aura of depression was covering him as he looked up at them. "Oh, hey, what's up?" Judai asked, hoping that they would give him something to distract him from the constant amounts of paperwork.

"I see you've been keeping yourself busy," Yuri noted as he took up a paper from one of the piles that littered the room and looked it over. "Yubel really didn't hold back, did she?" he chuckled looking around.

"No kidding," Judai groaned, feeling as if he could fall asleep any moment, the coffee table in front of him looking very comfortable. "So, is there something you need?" he asked looking at Xenovia.

The blue-haired girl tensed slightly. She understood that the Supreme King was asking her as Judai, who is kinder than Haou, but she still felt hesitant. She knew that the first impression she gave was nothing short of disastrous.

But, luckily for her, Yugo stepped forward. "You see, I told her I'd help if she needs anything, and she needs a place to stay. So, I was wondering if you can let her stay with us?" he requested on Xenovia's behalf.

The Supreme King hummed in thought and looked at Xenovia, who stiffed under his gaze. The eye contact remained for a few seconds, which the former exorcist spent running scenarios of rejection through her head, but much to her relief, Judai smiled. "Sure, no problem. As long as she cleans up after herself. I already have enough problems cleaning up after you four."

The four brothers felt a metaphorical arrow pierce them. They knew that the Supreme King didn't mean cleaning up after them literally, and they themselves would be the first that admits that they have a tendency to get into trouble, so they couldn't even think of any comeback.

Meanwhile, Xenovia felt a great sense of relief as she bowed to Judai in gratitude. "Thank you, Lord Haou. I won't let you down."

"Don't worry about it," Judai waved it off as if it was nothing. "Why don't you guys go and show her one of the guest rooms. I still have work to do," he said to the four brothers, explaining why he can't join them.

"We can see that," Yuri enjoyed seeing suffering of all kinds, which includes labor work. So, it was obvious that he was enjoying the brown-haired teen's predicament, not that he would ever say it to anyone, let alone Haou himself. "Well, don't get lost in the paperwork."

The four brothers nodded and took Xenovia out of the living room to show her around. When only the Supreme King was left, Judai's brown eyes were replaced by Haou's golden ones. Waving his hand, a small magical circle appeared in front of him on the table.

After a few moments of silence, the magical circle revealed the holographic form of Griselda Quarta. "This had better be important, Haou," she said in unusual coldness.

The Supreme King knew that she must have heard about Xenovia being kicked out, and didn't blame her for her behavior. "It's about your daughter," Griselda's eyes sparkled in interest immediately.

After a few moments, Haou had explained about Xenovia being in the Gremory Peerage now, and that she was in his care. "I see… so, she became a Devil," despite her usual professional tone, anyone can hear how disheartened Griselda was.

The Supreme King knew that her position allowed her to know the truth about God, so she also knew why her daughter was kicked out. "Do you hate her, now?" he asked.

The strongest swordswoman in the church shook her head. "No, I can never hate her. I just…" she trailed off, not knowing how to put how she feels into words.

"You wish she had better choices given to her," Griselda nodded at Haou's words, finding them to be true. "It wasn't your fault, Griselda," the Supreme King said knowing that she obviously blamed herself for Xenovia's fate.

"I should have prepared her for this," Griselda said back to Haou, believing that it is actually her fault.

"You couldn't have prepared her for this even if you knew it would happen," Haou responded sternly looking at her. "Heaven's system is a strict one. If she as much as started to suspect about God's death, she would have still been exiled. Don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control."

Griselda simply remained quiet, looking at the ground in sadness. She knew he was right, yet her motherly instincts were still telling her that she should have helped Xenovia more. "Haou… please, look after her," desperation can be heard in her voice.

Haou nodded. "I promise you, I'll take care of her," Griselda smiled at his promise before the hologram vanished. The Supreme King was left alone in the living room with just his paperwork to finish. "Yubel, you will be the death of me," he sighed as he continued doing his work.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, I'm sure you noticed that Rin and Serena were also here. The votes for adding them were a lot actually, so I hope you weren't disappointed.**

**Second, as you can see, Haou mentioned Yhwch, and yes, there is something between them, but it doesn't have anything to do with Haou's grudge against Heaven, that will remain a mystery**

**Third, about the bracelet girls learning magic. Well, it would be boring if they were just normal humans with magic bracelets, so might as well give them something special. I picked nature magic because, in the series, their bracelets contain nature power.**

**Fourth, some of you have asked about if Haou and Judai are split personalities. No, they aren't. Yubel already implied on what's between Haou and Judai, and I'm surprised no one figured it out.**

**Fifth, it seems I'm in a predicament. Now with Serena and Rin being here, I'm not sure if they'll be paired with Yugo and Yuri. I already was planning on who to pair them with(plus can you actually imagine Serena and Yuri together? I don't think so.) so I'm asking if you think it's okay for Yuri to be paired only with Akeno, and for Rin to be either like an older sister to Yugo or to also be a love interest since Dragons have multiple mates and all that.**

**And lastly, not many have voted on Koneko either being part of the Harem or staying as a little sister figure. I personally like both, just waiting for your thoughts.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**

**P.s. I know the chapter before this one wasn't my best, so I hope this one made up for it.**


	16. 16

It was a new day in Kuoh academy. Currently, the four brothers, Judai, and Xenovia were walking towards the academy with the latter wearing her new school uniform. "So, how do you feel about going to school?" Yugo asked.

The young Quarta held her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous," she admitted. Being raised in the church, she was always home-schooled by Griselda or the priests there and never got to experience going to school.

"You'll be fine," Judai said, waving off her worries. "It gets boring, but the people there are pretty nice," he added, hoping to help her calm down.

"To be perfectly honest, everyone there reeks of hormones," Yuto admitted remembering how everyone in the school acts. "But I suppose they're not bad people."

The former exorcist nodded, appreciating the words of encouragement. "Still, I find it surprising that you finished that much paperwork just over last night," she said. When they woke up, they just found the Supreme King sending the paperwork back, all of it being completed.

"Oh, that was nothing," Judai said waving his hand. "You should see how much paperwork I get when all the types of Duel Monsters decide to have a holiday together," he added while a shiver went through his spine. The last time that happened, he honestly had a small mountain of paperwork to sign.

"To be honest, last Christmas was great," Yuya commented, remembering the celebration.

"Easy for you to say that," Haou's golden eyes appeared. "You're not the one who had to sign all those papers about the cleanup. How you idiots managed to literally flip an entire building upside down is beyond me," he added shaking his head.

"To be fair, even we don't know how that happened," Yuri replied. They were very drunk at that party, and he couldn't even remember most of it.

Xenovia kept getting both intrigued and concerned about the topic of the conversation. They eventually came across Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko walking to school together. "Hey, girls, and Kiba," Judai greeted with his usual brown eyes and smile. "How's it hanging?"

"It's all good, Judai," Rias replied as they all started walking together towards the school. She became more relaxed around the Supreme King when she realized that there's a difference between Judai and Haou.

"So, what food will I be taking from you today?" Koneko half asked and half-joked with a rare smirk.

"That ain't happening today, Missy," Judai replied shaking his head. He had full intentions of having a full dessert today.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," the White-haired girl replied, sounding as if she's talking to a child.

The Supreme King sighed in a tired tone, knowing that she was going to find a way to force his dessert out of him. "So, what do you guys have in plan today," he asked, changing the subject.

"Issei informed me of something important," Rias said, taking a serious look. "I believe that you should hear it as well, so please come to the club room after school," she requested and the brown-haired teen nodded.

Kiba then looked at Yugo with a raised eyebrow. "So, why aren't you going on your bike today, Yugo?" he asked and the others realized that the Clearwing dragon was walking instead of using his motorcycle.

"I was forbidden," the blue-haired teen replied with anime-tears streaming through his eyes.

"That's because you get into a lot of trouble while using that pile of junk," Yuri explained, remembering that every time Yugo goes for a drive, he would get into some kind of trouble, either with the student council or the authorities.

"Hey!" Yuri's statement caused Yugo to abandon his sad look for an angry one. "I built that bike with my bare hands! Don't you dare call it junk!" he threatened with a tick mark on his head, but Yuri simply waved it off.

"Really? You built it yourself?" Xenovia looked extremely interested in the fact that Yugo built his own bike. Meanwhile, the others didn't look completely convinced.

"He's being serious, you know," Yuya said, confirming what his brother said. "He spent months gathering pieces and putting them together," truthfully, the rest of the brothers sort of admired Yugo for building his bike simply through hard work without any magic or supernatural involved.

"Interesting," Xenovia put a hand on her chin as she seemed to be in thought.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Judai, or to be specific, Haou started pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're telling me, that you've been regularly meeting Azazel as a client, yet you had no idea who he was, or even bothered to know?"

Currently, the Supreme King was sitting on the couch inside the ORC club-room. Issei had informed them that the client he was going to recently turned out to be Azazel, the leader of the Grigori. Apparently, the Red Emperor didn't know who it was until Kokabiel said his name.

"Yeah," Issei admitted, hanging his head in shame and guilt.

Rias was beside her Pawn and pulled his head on to her lap in an attempt to comfort him. "To think that the leader of the Fallen Angels would sneak into my territory, and what's worse is that he was messing with my Issei," to say she looked mad would be an understatement.

"You need to get your priorities straight," Yuto commented after hearing the Gremory heiress' rant, believing that the former was worse than the latter.

"Lord Haou, how come he was able to remain unnoticed by you?" Yuya asked, not believing it was possible for the Cadre Fallen Angel to hide from the Supreme King.

"He didn't," looks of confusion were directed towards Haou at his statement. "I already knew that Azazel was in town, but I also knew that he wouldn't actually try anything stupid since he should know not to do anything rash in someone else's territory," Rias wanted to say something about how the Supreme King should have told her, but remained quiet knowing it wasn't Judai speaking. "What is concerning, however, is that this idiot," he motioned to Issei. "didn't know who he was talking to until they revealed themselves."

"Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" Koneko said, reminding the Supreme King that he kept his own identity a secret when they came here.

"I don't remember telling you people my name, do you?" Haou asked and Koneko shook her head. "Yet, Issei knew that his client is named Azazel, but not for a second tried to make sure who that was."

"I said I was sorry," their subject of conversation mumbled, feeling more shame by the minute.

Haou sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't blame you since you are still young," he said which lifted Issei's spirit a bit.

"Back to the more important subjects," Rias decided to get to the point of why she brought this up with Haou. "Do you think he had something to do with Kokabiel's plan? Or that he is planning something himself?"

The Supreme King shook his head. "No, that's not Azazel's style. He has no interest in war, only research in Sacred Gears," Haou then looked at the side. "Isn't that right, walking Ketchup bottle?"

"Stop calling me that!" a magical circle with the Gremory crest suddenly appeared before Sirzechs and Grayfia came through it. The current Lucifer was wearing a business suit, in contrast to his usual royal robes, and Grayfia was wearing her maid outfit. "And you are right, Azazel would not do something as rash as try to restart the Great War. He's far too interested in research now," he said, backing up Haou's statement.

"Big brother!" the Gremory Peerage all bowed in respect to their current ruler.

"Please, calm down," Sirzechs waved off their bows. "You're my sister's Peerage, as such you are part of our family, so there is no need for you to be so serious," his eyes then turned towards Xenovia. "You are my sister's newest piece, right?"

The former exorcist nodded at the question. "Yes. It is an honor to meet you, Sirzechs Lucifer," Xenovia greeted, a little uncertain on what to do.

"When I heard that the wielder of Durandal joined my sister's Peerage, I almost couldn't believe my ears," Sirzechs admitted, which wasn't surprising considering how Holy Sword wielders view Devils.

"Truthfully, I didn't expect to become a Devil any time soon," Xenovia commented. "However, after seeing how your sister treats her servants, I thought it would be the best decision now that the church has kicked me out."

"Fear of Griselda also helped make that choice," Haou added. The young Quarta looked away, unwilling to comment on that remark.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?" Rias asked, knowing that Sirzechs couldn't have come here just to meet the latest addition to her Peerage.

"What are you saying?" Sirzechs seemed amused at his sister's question. "The classroom visit is coming up. I couldn't miss that now, could I?"

A look of dread appeared on Rias' features. "H-How do you know about that?!" her look immediately went to her brother's wife. "Grayfia, you told him, didn't you!?" there was a hint of betrayal in her voice.

While her expression didn't change, some can see the glint of amusement in her eyes. "I am Sirzechs' Queen, as such, it is my job to inform of such events. However, it was not me who informed him this time," she added.

Rias looked confused. She didn't know who could have told her brother. But then, she remembered that there was someone here who was close friends with Sirzechs and could have possibly told him.

The Gremory heiress turned her look towards the Supreme King, who was grinning from ear to ear while giving a peace sign. "Yeah, that was me," Judai chuckled at the leering Rias.

The young Gremory wanted very much to start ranting or yelling at the brown-haired teen. However, she held her tongue knowing that he can change from Judai to Haou in the drop of a hat. She wouldn't doubt that he also told Serafall, despite Sona's attempts at hiding the event from her sister.

"Besides, there's some business for me here anyway," Sirzechs' features took a serious look. "There has been a change of plans. The meeting of the three Factions has been decided to happen in Kuoh academy. The leaders of the Angels and the Fallen Angels would come here as well."

Most of those around were surprised, even the four brothers. Meanwhile, Haou sighed in annoyance. "Are you trying to force me into joining?" he asked, knowing that hiding his presence now would be near impossible.

"Honestly, I had nothing to do with that choice," Sirzechs said in self-defense. "That decision was made by Azazel, and Michael agreed, believing that the meeting should be in the place where the incident happened. With two against one, I couldn't exactly change their minds," he explained before asking his own question. "Speaking of Faction meetings, what happened with the Greek Pantheon?"

The Supreme King slumped in his seat. "It could have been worse. I have a meeting with Zeus soon, but it should be over by the time you start your meeting," noticing Haou pointing out the timing, Sirzechs looked at him, surprised at what he was implying. "I decided to join. I believe it's enough for Duel Monsters to hide. We'll be making our move during the meeting, and if anyone doesn't like that… well, I'll just do to them what I did to the more violent creatures of Duel Monsters," he explained.

"You mean to beat them into submission?" Yuri asked but received no response. However, that was all the answer he needed as he grinned, hoping that there were some complainers so he could deal with them.

"Well, just know that you have the Devils' support, my friend," Sirzechs said, earning a grateful nod from the Supreme King. The current Lucifer then looked at his sister's Peerage. "Now, I will be looking for a place to stay. Issei Hyoudou, would you mind if I stayed at your home?"

If Rias didn't look scared before, she definitely did now. "Y-Yeah, you can stay with us if you want," the red emperor replied much to his King's horror.

"W-Wait! what about Lord Haou's house," Rias was practically begging the Supreme King to help her with the look she was giving him.

However, unlucky for her, she was dealing with Judai. "Nah, I don't think we have any room," the mischievous smile on his face did not help his statement at all.

"Uhmm, we actually-" Yuya was about to comment on how they still had room but was stopped by a look from the king of Duel monsters.

The Gremory heiress could feel her blood dropping in temperature. Now that her brother and his wife were coming over, she knew that she wouldn't get many chances to try anything with Issei, not to mention that she didn't doubt that her brother would do something that embarrasses her.

* * *

It was the next day. Rias looked almost dead when she came to school, obviously having a terrible night with her brother around. Today, the ORC, Judai, and four brothers were at the school's pool, which looked like it can be used as a home for a swamp monster from how filthy it was.

"Man, this place stinks," Issei commented looking at the green sludge that covered the pool.

"At least you don't have heightened senses," If there was a time that Yugo didn't appreciate his strong sense of smell, it was now.

Judai looked at Rias. "So, why did you bring us here?" he asked.

"I made a deal with the student council," Rias began her explanation, getting over the previous night. "We'll clean the pool for them and we get to use it first. It's like a way to thank them for cleaning up the mess after Kokabiel's attack."

"I think they got off easy having to avoid this stuff," Yuto commented, almost swearing that he saw something move inside the pool. "So, can we get started?"

the Gremory heiress nodded and motioned for her queen. Akeno stepped forward and used magic to completely empty the pool from its filthy content, which only let them with an empty yet still filthy pool.

"Alright, everyone, just change clothes and let's get to cleaning," Rias ordered and all those around nodded before leaving to the changing room.

While changing with the other boys, Kiba spoke. "Issei," said boy looked at the Gremory knight. "I just want to say... if you ever get in trouble, I'll help you out," the red emperor seemed to be taken back by that statement. Before the pawn can say anything back, Kiba turned towards Yuya and Yugo. "And you two, if you need anything-"

"You don't need to do that," Yuya cut Kiba off. "We did it because we wanted to. Besides, you have Rias' Peerage to help, so don't worry yourself with us."

Yugo nodded with his brother. "Yeah, we Heavenly Dragons got each other's backs, so you just protect your friends."

the shock was evident on Kiba's face, but then he smiled. "Alright, but I'll still help you out if you need something," he added and the two brothers nodded, deciding to accept that.

"Besides, I assure you that they won't do anything like that without permission again," Haou decided to cut in after he finished charging. "Otherwise, it's another session in the 'room' for you two."

Yuya and Yugo paled and immediately shook their heads. "No, please not again!" they pleaded.

The Supreme King nodded, pleased by their reaction before he started walking out of the changing room. When he was out, Kiba asked. "I think that I'll regret this, but what is 'the room'?" he asked. Issei had a similar question in his mind, so he listened carefully.

Yuri chuckled darkly before answering. "Simply put, it's nothing," seeing the confusion on the Gremory pieces, he decided to explain further. "The room is just an empty void of darkness. It might not sound so bad. But, inside it, your five senses shut off. You don't see, hear, feel, smell, or taste anything. You just exist in the endless darkness. You can't even sleep."

Issei and Kiba felt a shiver go through their spines. From what they understood, going into the 'room' is like having your consciousness ripped from your body. They didn't blame Yugo and Yuya for their fear, and they made a mental note to avoid doing something that might get them that kind of punishment.

After a few moments, everyone was inside the empty pool. Yuya and Akeno were holding hoses, while the others held a broom or mop to clean with. "I can't believe that we're doing this," Yuto commented drawing the attention of the others. "We're Heavenly Dragons, beings that go toe to toe with gods, and yet here we are, cleaning some school pool," it's not that the purple-haired teen hated doing this job, it's just that he felt it was a little degrading.

"Hey, it's not so bad," Judai said mopping beside Koneko. "Hard work is pretty rewarding when magic isn't involved."

"What I don't believe, is that the Supreme King himself is doing this," Rias said, almost sounding like she couldn't believe her own words.

Both she and the current generation of Devils grew up hearing legends of the king of Duel Monsters. If anyone ever told the Gremory heiress that she would one day see him doing such labor, she would not have believed them for a second.

"Speaking of, can you tell us more about the Supreme King?" Akeno asked as she sprayed some water for Asia to mop through.

"I would like to know as well," Xenovia said as she mopped beside Yugo. "All I know is that he is the King of something called the Duel Monsters world, but that is it," she then looked at Judai. "I would also like to know how you know my mother."

Rias spoke while she cleaned one of the sides. "Everyone in the current Devil generation knows about the Supreme King. During the Devil Civil War after the Great War, things were pretty even between the Old-Satan and the Anti-Satan Factions. But, it all changed when the Supreme King showed up. Apparently, the Old-Satan Faction managed to anger him, and he came to deal with them. From what I know, Serafall managed to make a pact of peace with the Supreme King and he helped us during the war. After the war was over, lord Haou and his people vanished just like they came."

Everyone but the four brothers kept looking at the Supreme King in awe… "Whoa!" until he slipped on some water and fell on his butt. "Awe, man," Judai groaned while rubbing his sore backside.

"Idiot," Koneko mumbled with a smirk.

"If I didn't see his powers, I wouldn't have believed it's the same guy," Issei commented and the others nodded, even the four brothers.

"So, how do you know my mother?" Xenovia asked hoping to get some answers.

"Oh, me and Griselda have been friends for years now," Judai replied as he stood back up. "We met during one of the times I was taking a stroll through the human world. She was still new in the church and was training in the forest. We talked for a bit, and she challenged me to a fight."

"She didn't stand a chance, did she," Yuri stated rather than asked as he mopped the floor with Akeno spraying some water for him.

Judai chuckled and nodded. "As you can guess, she didn't take her loss well and asked for a rematch. I guess you can say that I'm sort of the reason why best swordswoman in the church."

They understood what the Supreme King meant. Sparring with Haou, who can take on gods without trouble, would be bound to make someone powerful, no matter who they are. In fact, Xenovia now was interested in getting her own fight with Haou, but she wasn't stupid enough to do it now.

"Hey, where's Asia and Issei?" Yuya asked noting their absence.

"Asia went to help Issei with a certain issue," Akeno replied. She used to be the one who does that, but she taught it to Asia to do it in her stead.

After a few moments, they were all out of the pool after they finished cleaning it. Akeno used some elemental magic to fill the pool with new and clear water. "Alright, now we got a pool to enjoy!" Judai exclaimed as he immediately went to change into his swimwear.

The others followed his example and went to change. The first ones to come out were the boys since they didn't need to change much. "Cannon Ball!" Yugo cried out as he jumped in, causing a big splash.

"Wait for us," Yuya followed his brother inside the pool, and into the water.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" Yuri asked to no one in particular.

"Have you met these two?" Yuto replied with his own question, which earned a chuckle from the pink-haired teen.

The girls then came out. Rias was wearing a white two-piece swimsuit. Ajeno was also wearing a two-piece but was red and blue while being slightly more revealing than her King. Asia and Koneko didn't have a swimsuit of their own, so they were wearing their school one-piece swimsuit.

Issei was obviously drooling at the sight of the girls. "Alright, you can all have as much fun as you want," Rias instructed as she laid on a chair beside the pool.

"How do you like my swimsuit, Yuri?" Akeno asked with her usual teasing tone.

There was a small, unnoticeable pink color on the Starve Venom dragon's cheeks. "I have seen many sights in my life, but beauty like yours only a few times," his reply got the desired response as a blush dusted the Gremory's Queen's cheeks.

"Yuto, would you be interested in a race?" Kiba asked seeing that the Dark Rebellion dragon didn't have anything to do.

The purple-haired teen shrugged his shoulders. "Why not, it could be fun," he agreed as they both went towards one side of the swimming pool before they both jumped in at the same time.

"Issei?" the Red Emperor stopped ogling as he saw Rias approach him with a rather timid looking Asia. "Asia has been wondering if you can teach her to swim?"

Issei looked at the blonde Bishop, who looked like she was too embarrassed to ask it herself, so she obviously requested that Rias does it for her. "S-Sure, no problem," in contrast to his usual Perverted expression whenever women and swimsuits are in involved, Issei had a kind and warm smile that seems to have calmed Asia down a bit.

Meanwhile, Judai felt someone pointing his side. He looked and saw Koneko, looking just as shy as Asia. "C-... Can you teach me how to swim?" she asked, almost ashamed with herself.

Judai gained his usual smirk. "Sure, no problem," he agreed and Koneko felt some relief that he didn't judge her.

A few moments later, Asia and Koneko were in the water with Issei and Judai holding their arms helping them move. Obviously, they started at the shallow half with simple kicking and breathing ways.

"And one, two, three, there you go," Judai sang out as he led Koneko from one side of the pool to the other.

After reaching the shallow half again, the White-haired girl stopped kicking and reached for the ground with her feet to stand. "I'm sorry that you have to burden yourself with helping me," she apologized, still feeling ashamed.

The Supreme King waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I like helping you out. It's like having a little sibling to look out for," Koneko smiled at the genuine kindness she heard in his voice. She actually liked the thought of him treating her as a sibling. "Besides, this kind of reminds me of the time I learned how to swim."

The White-haired Rook couldn't help but raise a curious eyebrow. "What was it like?"

A warm smile appeared on Judai's features as his eyes changed color again. However, not both of them turned gold. The pupils were white, but only one iris turned gold while the other turned an emerald green color.

* * *

_A younger version of Judai was inside a lake in the middle of the forest. In the water with him was a young woman. The woman had spiky blue hair with a blue gym in the shape of a diamond on her forehead._

_The woman was apparently helping Judai swim, which is implied by how she's holding his hands as she moved backward while he followed her, kicking his feet._

_"That's right, make sure to keep the water out of your mouth," the woman instructed as she moved through the lake while Judai followed her._

_Reaching one of the edges, the woman and the young Judai stopped as he finally reached a land close enough for the latter to stand on. "Thanks for teaching me how to swim again, Yubel."_

_The newly named Yubel smiled before ruffling the boy's brown hair. "Anything for you, my prince," she said._

_"You don't have to keep calling me that," Judai said in a tired tone, hoping that his friend would drop the formalities._

_"Inside or outside the castle, you're still the prince," Yubel teased seeing the boy's tired expression. "And one day, I'll be calling you King as well."_

_An enthusiastic grin adored the young Judai's features. "Just you wait, I'll be the best King you ever saw one day," he exclaimed pumping his fist in the air, causing a chuckle from Yubel, who ruffled his hair again._

* * *

Koneko was surprised by the sudden change of the eyes since it wasn't like the usual one, but Judai's eyes returned to normal pretty soon." It was fun," he said, answering her earlier question.

It was at that moment that Yugo noticed the absence of the newest addition to the Gremory Peerage. "Hey, where's Xenovia?" he asked.

"She said she has problems with her swimsuit," Asia answered as Issei helped her reach the edge of the pool.

"Could you check on her, please?" Rias requested from her seat on the towel outside the pool.

The Clearwing dragon sighed but still nodded. He swam towards the edge of the pool and pulled himself out before heading towards where the changing rooms were. He didn't know why Xenovia would have a problem with wearing a swimsuit. In his opinion, it was like wearing underwear.

Just as Yugo was passing by the storage room, a pair of arms suddenly busted out and pulled him inside. The blue-haired teen got his bearings to see that he was sitting inside the storage room with the girl he was looking for in front of him.

"Xenovia, what are you doing here?" Yugo asked as his vision adjusted to the darkness of the room.

The former exorcist was wearing a dark green, two-piece swimsuit with a few straps replaced by golden strings. It was a little revealing for a swimsuit, something you wouldn't expect a former member of the church to wear.

"Sorry it took so long. I never wore a swimsuit, so I didn't exactly know what to do," Xenovia apologized looking herself over.

Yugo couldn't help but blush slightly seeing all the skin that the wielder of Durandal was showing. "Well, you l-look good," he complimented. He then shook those thoughts out of his head. "But, why did you bring me here?"

"Well, after I became a Devil, I still didn't know what to do, so I asked Rias. She told me that Devils are creatures of desire, and we mostly do what we want. And so, I made a decision," Xenovia leaned forward to look the Clearwing dragon in the eyes. "I have decided to pursue the womanly life I never allowed myself to have because of the church. So… I would like to have your children."

There were many times were Yugo was immensely confused in his life. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't the brightest between the Heavenly Dragons. However, this time, the blue-haired teen actually felt his brain stop at Xenovia's request. "... What?"

"I said, I would like to have your children," Xenovia repeated, her tone similar to that of someone speaking about the weather.

It took a few moments for Yugo's brain to do a complete reboot. "W-W-W-WHAT!?" he couldn't stop himself from shouting even if he wanted to. "Why!?"

"As I said, I want to live the womanly-"

"No, not that. I mean why me!?" the Clearwing dragon stopped the former exorcist from repeating her reason.

"Well, you have all the qualities that I am looking for," Xenovia started her explanation. "You are a hard worker, which is proven by how you built your bike. You are one of the Heavenly Dragons, which means you hold a great deal of power. And, you are willing to put yourself in danger to help others, like when you helped me and Irina despite knowing it would get you in trouble with Lord Haou," she listed out her reasons before stepping forward. "Now, I have no experience in these things, so I would be following your lead," she said taking off her top.

Yugo's head turned as red as the Gremory family's unique hair. "Wait!? If you want your children to be strong, then why not go for Lord Haou!?" he asked, hoping to get out of this situation.

"I would go for the Supreme King, but…" a look of fear appeared on the former exorcist. "I'm… sort of scared of what Serafall Leviathan would do to me if I try something like that."

For a second, Yugo's blush was replaced by a deadpan look. "Yeah, on second thought, that's a bad idea," he agreed with Xenovia's fears.

In fact, the Clearwing dragon can remember how Serafall one time described in great detail how it feels to freeze someone VERY slowly from the inside out when some Devil woman tried to force herself on Haou. It's safe to say that no woman in the underworld tried to make a move on the Supreme King after that meeting.

"So, let's get started then," Xenovia cut Yugo's line of thoughts as she straddled his waist, causing his blush to return.

"W-Wait!" the blue-haired boy grabbed the shoulders of the girl that had the same hair theme. "You can't just rush things like that! You don't just decide to have kids! That's wrong!"

Xenovia tilted her head in confused innocence, which made it near impossible for Yugo to be mad at her. "Is it that you don't want to have children with me. Granted, I know I'm not as beautiful as Akeno or Rias, but I am confident in my looks."

"That's not it!" Yugo cried out, denying her claims.

"Well, then let us continue," Xenovia seemed hell-bent to go through with her idea.

Just as Yugo thought things couldn't get worse, the door to the storage room opened causing his blood to freeze. He realized that his yelling must have drawn the attention of the others and they came here to check on what happened.

Standing at the entrance was the Gremory Peerage along with Yugo's brothers and the Supreme King. "Yugo! What are you doing!?" Yuya looked baffled at his brother's position.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Fusion finally grew a pair," Yuri seemed nothing short of amused for his brother's predicament.

"I expect better from you, Yugo," Yuto was giving the Clearwing dragon the most disappointed look anyone has seen on a person's face.

"You idiots! This is rape!" Yugo cried out, ignoring how his pink-haired brother got his name wrong.

"So you're raping her?" that drew a mixture of reactions. Anger, disappointment, and disbelief.

"This is REVERSE rape!" Yugo decided to be more specific on the subject to clear his name.

"Oh, so she's raping you?" that also drew a mixture of different reactions. Confusion, amusement, and envy from the local pervert.

"Don't just stand there help me!" Yugo practically begged.

"A Heavenly Dragon raped by a teenage schoolgirl," Haou shook his head in disappointment. "Now I know that this is the end. I can almost hear the horsemen of the apocalypse being unleashed on the world."

The Supreme King simply turned around and started walking away, ignoring Yugo's attempts at asking for help and explaining the situation. Looking up, he watched the sky as one thought crossed his head.

"I wonder how Serafall is doing," Haou mumbled, wondering about his lover.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, sorry for the late update. I wanted to update earlier, but I ended up mixing the events, so I had to double-check what happened. I hope I didn't screw it up.**

**Second, there are not many events in this chapter. But, even you have to admit that this part of the show was mainly fillers and fanservice.**

**Third, as you can see, Haou is going to join the meeting. A lot of things will happen and be explained there.**

**Fourth, the relationship between Akeno and Yuri is growing. As for Yugo, I decided to let him have both Xenovia and Rin since it's common for Dragons to have more than one mate.**

**Fifth, a little bit of Haou's past is revealed, I'm sure some of you are excited about that.**

**And lastly, it looks like Koneko as a little sister won the vote. So, sorry for those who wanted her in the Harem. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	17. 17

"Urghh, that mission took longer than expected," a young feminine voice groaned out in annoyance.

The owner of that voice was a petite young girl with pale skin, golden eyes, and long purple hair that was tied to a braid. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress that barely reached her knees. She was also wearing a short cape with a hood in it that had two pointy tips. In her hands was a scythe with a cartoonish skull between the pole and the blade.

This girl's name is Bennia, a Reaper-Human hybrid. She had just came back to the underworld from a mission that should have taken her a few days, but ended up being more than a week, and now had to report to Hades.

"I just know that Lord Hades is going to yell at me," Bennia complained while scratching the back of her head. She wasn't too young to notice that the Greek God of Hell didn't like her, even though she never actually did anything to him. "Whoa!" Bennia stopped herself as she almost fell over something.

Looking at what she almost fell into, Bennia was surprised to see a big crater… a VERY big crater at where Hades' castle is supposed to be. Not only that, but she can see that the crater covered the entire area of the underworld that is owned by the Greek pantheon.

"What… what happened here?" Bennia couldn't hide the shock in her voice as she looked in disbelief. However, her look suddenly turned to one of excitement. "Wait, does that mean I don't have to report to Lord Hades anymore?" she asked, seeing this as a way out of Hades' anger.

* * *

"What got you so gloomy?" Judai asked Rias Gremory as they were on their way to school.

The four brothers, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba were also with them on their way to school. In contrast to the others, who looked awake, the Gremory heiress looked a little sleep deprived with a cloud of depression over her head.

"It's the day of the family class visit," Rias replied as she sighed heavily. "My brother is coming, and from what he told me, my father is as well. I just know they'll do something to embarrass me," she loved her family dearly, but they can be a bit too much for her sometimes.

"I think that's pretty much the whole existence of being a family, they embarrass you," Yuto commented.

"Yup/Yeah/True that," his brothers all agreed with their way, causing the Gremory Peerage to be somewhat surprised that they didn't feel insulted.

The Gremory heiress sighed again. "It's not that I don't want them to be there, it's just that they sometimes take it a little too far," she admitted, remembering how her father and brother act.

"I think that's because Zeoticus and Venelana always wanted another kid, and that Sirzechs wanted a little sibling," Judai mumbled with a hand on his chin. Rias wasn't really surprised that the Supreme King knew her parents considering who he is. "But, either way, what else do you have planned for today?"

Rias shook her head. "No, nothing special. Just go through school as usual. Except with the parents visiting," she said taking a deep breath.

"Yes, go through school like usual," Yuri started as his smirk turned somewhat dark. "Just ignore that your parents are there, giving out embarrassing stories about you, and filming you to embarrass you later," he listed out, causing the depressing aura around Rias to grow. "What about you, Akeno?" he asked turning to said woman.

The Gremory Queen tensed for a second. "I… really don't have any family to pay a visit," she replied.

"I'm sorry for asking," Yuri apologized, which caught his brothers off guard because the apology sounded sincere.

Rias was getting concerned over her Queen, her former depression gone. However, much to her relief, the Supreme King changed the subject. "By the way, did any of you invite the White Dragon Emperor?" Judai asked much to their confusion.

"Uhmm… no," the Gremory heiress answered before raising an eyebrow. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because he's right there threatening Issei," Everyone's eyes widen and they immediately looked at where Judai was pointing.

They saw Issei standing in front of Vali with Asia hiding behind the former. The white Emperor was apparently trying to intimidate the confused Red one by pointing a finger at where his heart is supposed to be.

Thinking that their Peerage mates might be in danger, Kiba and Xenovia immediately summoned their respective swords and moved in, appearing beside Vali while pointing the edge of their blades at his neck.

Vali did not seem surprised, which means he knew they were coming. "I hope you are not planning any harm towards my family, White Emperor," Rias threatened getting closer.

The White Emperor smirked. "I'm not. I'm simply here to see my so-called 'rival'," what he said, despite the situation, sounded genuine. His eyes then fell on the four brothers. "But, with you four here, I suppose I don't need him anymore," his smirk got a rather insane glint.

"I guess that Albion told you about us," Yuya stated rather than asked. He and his brothers already knew that the white dragon would explain who they are after their last meeting.

Yuto narrowed his eyes, understanding what Vali was saying. "If you expect us to fight you, then you're delusional. We have no interest in joining that pathetic showdown between those two pathetic excuses for Dragons that you two have," he commented harshly.

The White Emperor glared slightly. He might not care about many people, but he did care about Albion. "Are you too scared to fight me?" he mocked.

"Please," Yugo scoffed, crossing his arms. "You're just hosts powering through your Dragons, but we're actual Heavenly Dragons. You're a few hundred years too young to actually fight us," he and his brothers can tell that Vali is talented, but wasn't on the level of actually challenging them.

"I don't know," Yuri hummed curiously as he stepped closer to Vali. "We already know how pathetic Ddraig and his host are," Issei flinched at his words. "But we still don't know how weak you are, maybe I should test that for myself," he added with a sadistic smile.

Vali smirked back, excited about the proposition of a fight, only for Albion to suddenly speak into his head. [Vali, get back, now!] his host followed the White Dragon's words and jumped back a few paces, making distance between himself and the Starve Venom Dragon.

Most of those around looked confused, except for Haou and the four brothers. Vali kept a cautious eye on the pink-haired sadist. "(Albion, what's wrong?)" the white-haired young man asked his Dragon telepathically.

[Vali, I will let you fight any of the other Heavenly Dragons, except Yuri] the Dragon turned Sacred Gear replied, causing further confusion for his host. [Trust me, you do not want to fight him. You should leave while you can] he instructed.

Vali decided to listen to the spirit inside his Sacred Gear, despite his desire to fight. "I guess I'll be leaving," he said before adding, "Soon, the leaders of the three Factions will meet together in order to speak about what Kokabiel had done. I will be coming over with Azazel." Just as he was about to leave, he looked at Judai. "But, before I go, I would like to know, who are you? I can tell you are powerful, yet you don't feel like any race I've encountered, or that you have a Sacred Gear."

Judai grinned and pointed at himself with his thumb. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spi- oh wait, I don't have copyrights to say that," he cut himself off, earning a laugh from the four brothers, a smirk from Koneko, and a deadpan look from Vali.

The White Emperor was somewhat confused. This was definitely not the person he saw kill Kokabiel. He couldn't see why Azazel feared this guy. Not to mention that Albion couldn't tell his host anything about the Supreme King.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I suppose," Vali dismissed it, believing that he would get his answers soon enough. "Issei Hyoudou, you and I are destined to battle, so you better get stronger. Otherwise, you won't be able to put up much of a fight," with that, the White Emperor walked away, seemingly done with what he would say.

When he was gone, Yugo immediately said, "I can tell he has major Daddy issues," rather rudely.

"You can't just say that!" Yuya scolded his brother for the remark that he would expect from Yuri.

"I didn't hear you deny that," was Yugo's reply.

"One thing is clear, he's taking being the Dragon Emperor more seriously than Issei," Yuto commented, noticing his attitude.

"Hey!" Issei looked rather insulted. "I'm trying my best!" he said.

"At being a better fighter or being a Harem king?" Judai asked causing Issei to start having a look of conflict.

Truthfully, Issei really couldn't tell at this point. He did want to be a Harem king, but he also wanted to be a better fighter in order to protect his friends. Ever since what Haou had said to him about his friends dying if he couldn't choose, the Red Emperor has been in conflict.

"Well, there are a few things we should talk about, so we'll be going to the club room after school," Rias said, trying to change the subject from her Pawn was getting uncomfortable.

"Okay, now we just have to go through the parents' meeting," Judai said, which caused Rias to flinch, remembering the current predicament.

* * *

The day went on as normal as it gets for when parents are visiting their children's school. Rias was keeping a calm posture while going through classes, surprisingly enough. Akeno was looking at a few students' mothers with something similar to envy and Judai… well, he slept through most classes like usual.

While Zeoticus looked shocked at seeing the Supreme King walk into class, he still managed to regain his cheerful attitude. It was obvious that Sirzechs had already informed his father of Haou being here.

Truthfully, the Supreme King wasn't completely interested in this event. However, he had to admit that the embarrassed look on Rias whenever her brother or father waved at her was hilarious.

Plus, this event gave him a chance to see Serafall again, so he wasn't complaining. Judai can hardly wait to see the look on Sona's face when she realizes that all her efforts at hiding this day from her sister were for nothing.

Judai yawned as he came out of class. "Man, school is boring," he complained.

"Why are you complaining? You slept most of the time," Rias pointed out as she speed-walked out of the classroom, hoping to get away from her father.

"Well, that just proves that class is boring even to those who are sleeping," Judai retorted as he and the Gremory Queen tried to keep up with the runaway heiress.

Rias didn't stop walking until she got the courtyard and saw Issei with Asia. Issei seemed to be holding something in his hands that he was trying to hide, while Asia looked as cheerful as always.

"Oh, hello, president," both Gremory pieces greeted seeing their King and Queen.

"Hello, Issei, Asia," Rias greeted, the sight of those too distracting her from her earlier thoughts about her father.

"How's it hanging, you two?" Judai asked, hoping to get over the boredom of school.

Asia smiled brightly. "We're doing great. Today is so much fun. Issei's parents are so nice, and we got to make sculptures in class today," she said enthusiastically. She had never experienced a normal school, much less events like these, so it was all new and exciting for her.

Asia's cheerful attitude seemed to be infectious, as it clearly helped Rias get over her embarrassment from her father, and Judai to get over his boredom. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun," Rias said before raising an eyebrow. "You made sculptures? What did you make exactly?"

Issei seemed to tense for a moment before presenting something. "I-I made this for you in class," he mumbled.

What Issei was holding was a small, grey sculpture of Rias. Her hair was moving around her to make sure that it covered her privates, while she was standing in a sensual pose.

Rias took a hold of the sculpture, while Judai gave Issei a deadpan look. "Seriously, dude? You had to take your perversion into class?" he might not be someone who always followed the rules, but he still knew that there were limits to such actions.

"Hey, I honestly didn't mean to. It just… happened," despite the pathetic excuse, the Supreme King can tell that Issei was honest, so he let it go for now.

"I'm very flattered, Issei," Rias said with some pink on her cheeks. "I'm definitely going to keep this."

"Maybe you should make one for Asia as well. I'm sure she'd like to pose for you," Akeno teased, causing Issei and Asia to blush imagining such a scenario.

"Come on!" "Hurry up!" "Hot Milky Magical girl, here we come!" a few boys said as they ran by them.

The Devils seemed to look confused at what just happened, while Judai smirked. "It looks like my date is here," he said as he started going after the boys.

"Date?" Rias asked confused before her eyes widen. "You don't mean…" she trailed off, only to see Judai smirk at her.

Having a pretty good idea who he was talking about, especially after remembering what the boys said, Rias started speed-walking towards where the boys went, with her Peerage members and the Supreme King following close by.

When they got there, Rias' suspicions were confirmed when they found none other than Serafall Leviathan, standing on a stage while taking poses in her magical girl costume as the boys were taking pictures.

"Wait, isn't that Sona's sister?" Issei asked, remembering seeing the girl after Kokabiel's attack. "Why is she dressed like the Milky Magical girl?" he added.

Asia looked at Issei in confusion. "How do you know what her costume is called?" she asked.

The Red Emperor crossed his arms. "I have a friend who is really into this stuff," he said rather proudly, causing the Gremory Bishop to tilt her head in confusion.

"Knock it off!" Saji suddenly appeared between the students and Serafall. "This is still school ground, so behave yourselves and leave," the boys obviously didn't like that, and they started voicing their complaints. "President has given me the authority to dish out punishment, so I'll say it again, leave!"

With that, the boys thought it was no longer worth it, and they all started walking while muttering many unkind things toward Saji for stopping their show. The Gremory members and the Supreme King stood aside as the boys got out.

"Alright, are you here for someone?" Saji asked, seemingly forgetting who Serafall is as she nodded her head. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but your clothes are not appropriate for today's event, so please go change," he said to her.

Serafall did a spin while twirling her wand. "Sparkle shine, your command is mine!" she sang out with a wink which surprisingly burst some sparkles to appear.

Saji looked taken back and seemingly didn't know what to do. However, before he can say anything else, Judai spoke out. "Looking good, Serafall!" he called out walking towards the stage.

The current Leviathan looked and saw the Supreme King, causing a huge smile to appear on her face. "Judai!" she cried out, jumping off the stage towards the Supreme King.

Judai caught her and spun her around as they laughed together. The Gremory Devils thought it was sweet, while Saji was silently panicking as he realized who Serafall is after hearing her name.

"I'm so glad that you made it," Judai said as he stopped spinning around and simply held Serafall in his arms.

"And I'm glad that you told me about this," Serafall replied, confirming Rias' suspicions that the Supreme King told her with Sirzechs. "Can you believe that Sona kept this a secret from me? when you told me, I was so mad that I almost attacked heaven," she complained while pouting cutely.

"Yeah, that sounds like something you would do," the Supreme King chuckled, knowing that she was being serious. While most wouldn't find this a laughing matter, he honestly couldn't care less if heaven was attacked.

The doors to the court suddenly burst open. "What's going on here!" Sona called out as she got in. "Saji, I thought I told you to handle-"

"So-tan!" the Sitri heiress tensed as her sister yelled out her nickname while jumping from Judai's arms and running towards her. "There you are, So-tan!" Sona simply remained frozen in her place. "What's wrong? Why do you look embarrassed? Your face is turning red."

True to her words, Sona's face gained a small blush of embarrassment. "W-Why are you dressed like that? It is inappropriate for school grounds," she replied, trying to keep her respectable aura.

"But I just want to be a magical girl! Why are you being mean to me? I just wanted to hug my little sister and visit her on this special day. We should run into each other, hug, and kiss like really close sisters!" Serafall complained, flailing her arms with a childish pout.

Sona's embarrassment seemed to only grow. She then caught sight of Judai walking closer. "You, you told her about today, didn't you?" the Sitri heiress questioned, knowing that she did her best to keep this event a secret.

"Yeah, I told her," Judai said, rather proud of himself.

"So-tan, aren't you going to give me a hug?" Serafall questioned again, spreading her arms.

The Sitri heiress took a deep breath and tried to get her embarrassment under control. "I am the student council president, and this is an important event, as such, I have a lot of work to do?" she said, obviously making up an excuse.

"But isn't greeting your family part of your duties?" Judai asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously seeing a weakness in Sona's excuse. "You are the student council president, so you should set a good example for the students and greet your family properly," he said making Sona flinch. He suddenly grabbed Serafall by the armpits and lifted her in front of Sona, almost like holding a puppy. "Come on, how can you say no to this cutie."

"All I want is a hug, So-tan," Serafall pleaded, giving her sister the strongest puppy-eyes look anyone has ever seen.

The Sitri heiress looked troubled. While her sister tended to be embarrassing, Judai had a point about setting a good example for other students by greeting her family properly, even if that family tended to embarrass her a lot.

"I-... I suppose one hug can't be-"

"Yay!" Serafall didn't even let Sona finish as she immediately enveloped her in a hug. The current Leviathan looked at the Supreme King. "Come on, Judai, group-hug!"

Sona's eyes widen. "W-Wait, I didn't agree on-" Judai didn't allow her to finish either as he also joined in the hug, trapping Sona between himself and Serafall. The Sitri heiress simply blushed deeper at the situation she was in. "You're both crazy," she mumbled, which caused the two holding her to laugh.

"Well, this seems to be the lively place," Someone suddenly said.

Rias turned around and saw Zeoticus. "Father," she, greeted giving a respectful bow. The others did the same.

"Uncle Gremory," Serafall let go of her sister and went towards the current head of the Gremory family.

"A pleasure to see you again, Lady Serafall," Zeoticus greeted. Despite being older, he still had to pay respect to a Satan. "Though, I'd say it's been longer since I've seen you," he added towards Judai.

Haou's golden eyes appeared as he also let go of Sona, much to her joy. "It certainly has been a while, Zeoticus," the Supreme King offered a handshake, which the red-haired man accepted. "How have you and Venelana been?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Zeoticus replied with a friendly smile. "Although, she misses you and Yubel. Everyone was surprised when your people suddenly vanished."

"I'm sorry, but I had to think of my people," Haou replied and Zeoticus nodded, understanding that Duel Monsters must have had a problem.

"Understandable. At least I can see that you're alright," Zeoticus said as they all started walking out of the court, with Serafall linking her arm with Haou.

It wasn't long before they saw someone else with red hair. "Isn't that Sirzechs?" Haou asked, making Rias tense, not wanting her brother and father at the same time to embarrass her.

The current Lucifer had also caught sight of them and smiled. "Ah, father, Rias," he greeted with Grayfia at his side like always.

However, they weren't alone as there were two other people with them that Issei recognized. "Mom? Dad?" he asked.

"Oh, hello Issei, there you are," Issei's father greeted while crossing his arms.

"Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou," Asia greeted with a bow, being respectful to the people that took her in.

"We met Sirzechs and thought it was Rias," Mr. Hyoudou said before chuckling. "I suppose red hair is a family trait."

"Indeed it is," Zeoticus said, chuckling at the joke as well. "I am Zeoticus Gremory, the father of Rias and Sirzechs, Zeoticus. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hyoudou," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," the older Hyoudou replied before turning his gaze to the Supreme King. "And who might you be, young man?" Issei's father asked seeing Judai and Serafall.

"My name is Judai Yuki. I guess you can say that I'm your son's friend," Judai replied, surprising Issei that he said he was his friend.

"Ah, it's great to know that my son has friends that don't look like shameless perverts," Mrs. Hyoudou sighed happily, causing her son to flinch and Judai to chuckle.

"We were about to invite Sirzechs to join us, would you also like to come," Mr. Hyoudou suggested, much to Issei and Rias' horror, almost hearing all the embarrassing stories already.

"Sure, that sounds lovely," Zeoticus accepted, wanting to get to know the family of his daughter's obvious crush.

"What about you, young man," Issei's father asked Judai, which actually caught the interest of others.

The brown-haired teen shook his head. "Sorry, but I have some business to take care of with friends from out of town," he politely declined, remembering that he has to go to the Greek Pantheon pretty soon.

While most were confused, Sirzechs and Serafall seem to have understand why he declined, which is implied by their serious looks. "Well, that's such a shame. Anyway, we hope to meet you again soon," Mrs. Hyoudou replied.

The Supreme King nodded and was about to leave when Serafall suddenly kissed his cheek. "Good luck," she whispered to him before suddenly grabbing Sona's hand and began skipping away. "Come on, Sona, we have the entire day to enjoy!" she sang out, her enthusiasm not shared by her sister from the look on her face.

Meanwhile, Judai just waved goodbye towards the two sisters before going on his own way as the Gremory and Hyoudou family went towards the latter's house, much to Issei and Rias' embarrassment.

* * *

At the end of the day, we find Haou and the four brothers along with Xenovia at the front of their house. "So, you're leaving to deal with Greek pantheon?" Yuri asked, to confirm why Haou was leaving.

The Supreme King nodded. "That's right. If I want to be back by the time for the meeting between the Three Factions, then I need to leave tonight," he explained his reason for leaving at such a time.

"Lord Haou, are you sure it's a good idea to leave alone?" Yuya asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't doubt that you'll do fine, but I still believe that you should someone by your side."

"I already have that planned out," the Supreme King replied. He already expected people to demand he takes someone with him. It was one of the downsides of being the king of an entire world, people were always frantic about your safety.

Suddenly, a golden portal appeared on the ground behind Haou. From the portal, came out a humanoid Warrior. He was wearing a pure white bodysuit that covered his entire body under a golden and white angel-like armor. He was also wearing a golden helmet with a grey visor and red eyes. On his back was a pair of metallic wings. There was a large cleaver on each side of his waist. On his left shoulder was a red '39'.

The four brothers looked surprised at seeing the Warrior, while Xenovia was entranced by his looks which looked like the very definition of 'guardian angel' to her.

"Good to see you again, Utopia," Haou said, turning to face the Warrior.

The Warrior nodded his head before giving a bow of respect to the king of Duel Monsters. Xenovia can see that he was not much of a talker. Either that, or he couldn't speak at all.

"A member from the 39 squad?" Yugo whistled, impressed that someone so important was assigned to go along Haou.

"We'll be leaving now, is that alright with you?" Haou asked, wanting to know if Utopia wanted to rest after traveling here. However, the Warrior shook his head. "Very well," the Supreme King then turned to the four brothers. "Yuri, you're in charge until I return. Just make sure you four don't burn this town up," he said, insulting the four brothers and causing them to flinch.

With a wave of his hand, Haou created a golden magic circle around himself and Utopia before they both vanished in a flash of light. "Who… who was that?" Xenovia asked after a moment of silence.

"That was Utopia," Yuto was the one to answer her question. "He is a part of something called squad 39, an elite group that answers to Haou alone," he explained.

"What do you guys want to do until Haou returns in the meeting?" Yuya asked, not seeing anything to do.

"Just make sure it's nothing chaotic," Yuri instructed, not wanting to disappoint the Supreme King for leaving him in charge.

However, that statement only got deadpan glares from his brothers. "Did you, of all people, tell us to not be chaotic?" they and, surprisingly, Xenovia asked at the same time.

The Starve Venom Dragon looked confused. "What?" he asked.

They all looked away and gave the same reply. "Nothing."

* * *

Somewhere else, Vali was standing at the forest in Kuoh. However, he wasn't alone. Behind him were two other figures covered in shadows, and in front of them was what appeared to be a little girl, standing in the middle of a clearing.

The little girl had long, pitch-black hair, pale skin, grey eyes, and was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress with the chest part being missing and replaced by mere duck-tape. She had an emotionless expression on her face as she kept gazing at the moon, her back facing Vali and the other two figures.

"Katerea Leviathan is planning to make an attack on the peace summit," Vali reported, putting his hands in his pockets.

The little girl simply kept looking at the moon and replied. "Let her do as she pleases. What happens between them is of no concern of mine," she replied. What the descendent of Leviathan had planned wasn't really important to her or her goal. "I can feel his presence…"

Vali raised an eyebrow, wondering what the girl was talking about. "Whose presence?" he asked

"It doesn't matter," the girl shook her head before finally turning to face Vali. "Just proceed as planned, and don't fail," she instructed before tilting her head to the side. "Also, get me a fried shrimp sandwich."

Vali and the two figures all blinked in surprise. "What?" the White Emperor asked, not sure that he heard her correctly.

"Get me a fried shrimp sandwich," the little girl repeated, somewhat annoyed.

"You… you're not serious, right?" one of the figures asked in a female voice.

The girl's eyes narrowed as purple aura started covering her, causing them to panic slightly. "I said: Get. Me. A. Fried. Shrimp. Sandwich."

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First, I am so, SO, sorry for the late update. You have the right to be mad at me. I admit, I was lazy. I will not make up any excuses and take all your hatred head-on.**

**Second, as you can see, Bennia appeared, and yes, she will have another appearance soon.**

**Third, I'm sure you noticed that Issei is starting to change. As much as he needs character development, I can't do it overnight, so it's going to happen slowly, but you'll definitely notice it's there.**

**Fourth, not much action happened in this chapter. Mainly because this part of the series itself was just fillers and the two families meeting. I'm sorry if you didn't like it.**

**And lastly, about the meeting with Vali. To put it simply, wouldn't you have done the same if Yuri was standing in front of you?**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.)**


	18. 18

The sun dawns in the town of Kuoh. Tomorrow was the day of the three Factions meeting, and last night Haou left to meet the Greek pantheon.

Xenovia was currently in the middle of a great discovery. She had always suspected that Haou was the one to always keep the four brothers in check. However, now, she knew that it was a fact, not a suspicion.

"Who the hell took all the hot water!" Yugo yelled on top of his lungs from upstairs.

"Yuya! When's breakfast coming along?" Yuto asked impatiently.

"Just a few more minutes, Yuto!" Yuya replied from the kitchen.

"You've said that thirty minutes ago!" was the purple-haired teen's response.

"Can someone please tell me where's the TV remote!?" Yuri asked as he looked around.

Xenovia was sitting in the living room of the house, watching the chaos unfold. She forgot that, despite these four being Heavenly Dragons, one of the strongest beings in the world, they were still brothers, and will act as such.

"All I want is one warm bath!" Yugo came into the living room with nothing but a towel. "But I can't because you all keep using the hot water!" he yelled out.

"Then wake up earlier than someone, for once," Yuri replied, believing that it was his brother's own fault. "Now, tell me where's the remote is!" he demanded as he started glaring.

"Yuya, where's breakfast?" Yuto asked impatiently, uncaring of his other two brothers.

"Five more minutes!" Yuya's voice came from the kitchen.

Xenovia was honestly reaching her limits with the constant yelling. There was only so much she can take of the brothers' bickering, and without Haou around, there seem to be no limits to that.

Finally, as the brothers continued yelling at each other, the young Quarta snapped. "QUIEEEEEEEEEET!" The entire room finally fell into silence as the four brothers looked at the blue-haired girl with shocked looks. Realizing what she did, she couldn't help but blush slightly. "Sorry, but you were getting out of control," the only reason she apologized is that she felt rude at telling them what to do in their house, especially since she was staying with them as a guest.

Yugo whistled. "Those are some impressive set of lungs," he complimented. Xenovia didn't know how to feel about that compliment, but it still made her cheeks go darker.

"I… guess she's right," Yuri admitted reluctantly as he sat down on the couch. "We really should be more mature, especially without Lord Haou around. He left me in charge, so I say we settle down before we bring the house down. I'm sure Lord Haou would be pissed to come back to a pile of ruins," he reasoned with his brothers.

"Breakfast is ready," Yuya finally called out from the kitchen. "Sorry it was late, I still haven't memorized the kitchen's interior," he apologized.

"I'm going to finish my shower," Yugo commented as he held his towel(for some reason, Xenovia had an unknown tingly feeling at seeing him in just a towel). "Leave some breakfast for me," he added before leaving.

"So, what do you guys have planned today?" Yuto asked as they started breakfast.

"Rias contacted me a few minutes ago," Xenovia said. "She told us to meet them at the old school building. Something about another Bishop," she said explaining what she understood of the phone call. She was half-asleep at the time, so she didn't pay complete attention.

"Well, this should be interesting," Yuto commented, interested in what the Gremory is planning to do before the Three Factions' meeting.

"That aside, do you think Lord Haou is doing okay with the Greek Pantheon?" Yuya asked, changing the subject.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What he did is rather huge, but I can't see Zeus being ignorant of how Hades has been acting lately," he replied, believing that the worst Haou will receive is having to listen to Zeus complain.

His other two brothers agreed with him, while Xenovia decided to simply trust their judgment, believing they would know more than her. "I'm back," Yugo announced as he came back to the living room. "Wait, who ate all my pancakes!?" he cried out, noticing that the plate that was supposed to be his just had some vegetables.

The Starve Venom dragon gave a coy smile. "You said to leave you breakfast, never said anything about what to leave for you," he replied, having eaten his brother's share of the pancakes.

Yugo slammed his head on the table with tears in his eyes. "This is abuse and lord Haou would never approve of this," he commented sparing a glare to his pink-haired brother.

"You can have some of mine," Xenovia offered, moving what's left of her pancakes to his plate.

The blue-haired boy regained his energy and smiled. "Oh, thank you so much!" he cried out as he started eating through them.

Xenovia couldn't help but chuckle. She knew that Yugo was most likely a thousand times her age without exaggeration. However, he still acted like any other teenager. It created a few questions in her head about the lifespan of dragons, but she was a devil now, so she would most likely live quite a long time herself, and that made her just shrug those questions off.

* * *

Later that day, the four brothers and the Gremory Peerage were in the old school building, looking at a door that had tape all over it. Despite it not seeming much, the four brothers can tell it was quite the powerful seal, which meant that no one was entering as long as it was here.

"So, president has another Bishop?" Asia asked, curious to meet someone who had the same piece as her.

"The kid is in there," Rias explained pointing at the door. "They spend nearly all of their time inside this room. And, while they can go anywhere as long as it's inside the old school building, they refuse to come out," she explained. "Brother sealed the room because the Bishop has a problem with controlling their Sacred Gear."

"That explains the powerful seal," Yuto commented, knowing that only someone like Sirzechs could have made a seal like this.

"I wonder how they will be?" Xenovia muttered, curious about meeting another peerage member.

"Do you think they're like Asia? a hot blonde?" Issei questioned, earning a blush from the blonde Bishop, while Akeno chuckled for some reason.

"The Bishop is actually the biggest earner between us," Kiba admitted, gaining surprised looks from the three new peerage members.

"They complete contracts through computers," Rias explained as she moved closer to the door.

"Is that even possible?" Yugo wondered out loud. He never got to fully learn how Devil contracts work, but doing them through the internet was news to him.

Rias replied with a nod. "Yes, they contact their clients through the internet and complete contracts there. Those types are mostly done by people who don't want to meet Devils face to face but still desire to make a contract, so the Bishop handles them. They have the highest earnings in my Peerage," she explained.

"That's… interesting," Yuya commented, confused one how it makes sense for someone to not want to meet a devil but still want to make a deal with them.

A magical circle appeared in front of the door before it slowly faded away. "Alright, I'm opening the door now," Rias said as she walked towards the now normal door and opened it slowly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a high pitched voice yelled out loudly all of a sudden, which caused Asia to hide behind Issei while the four brothers covered their ears.

"Aah, my highly sensitive dragon ears," Yugo groaned out as he and his brothers now rubbed their sore ears.

Rias completely opened the door with Akeno at her side. "Hello? It's good to see that you're energetic as always," she greeted politely as if the scream was something common.

"W-Whyyyyyyyyyyy!" the same voice cried out as everyone walked into the room to see it was rather well designed with feminine toys around, which also was completely dark as the curtains were closed tightly.

"The seal was removed, you know," Akeno explained gently, her voice holding a spark of sympathy. "You're free to come out now, so let's go out together," she requested.

"Nooooo! This place is goooood! I don't want to come out and meet people!" the voice cried out again, obviously scared of leaving the room.

The source of the voice was apparently a coffin that was filled with pink thrills, which was opened by Rias to reveal a feminine child wearing the female uniform of Kuoh academy. They had short, pale, blonde hair, and red eyes. Their skin was somewhat pale. They were also looking at everyone in mild panic.

"Woah, it's a cute foreign girl!" Issei cried out which caused the young Bishop to shriek and attempt to hide.

Sniffing the air a couple of times, Yuya noticed something wrong. "Uhmm… Issei, I hate to break it to you, but that 'she' is a 'he'," he revealed, noticing that the Bishop smelled like a male, not a female.

"W-What!?" Issei looked downright terrified at the very idea of what the green-haired just revealed. "Nonononono! this can't be true! right, president?" he looked at Rias, hoping that she would confirm otherwise.

"What Yuya said is true, he might look like a girl, but he is one hundred percent a boy," Akeno was the one to confirm the Red Emperor's fears. "He has a hobby of dressing up like a girl," she explained further.

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Issei cried out, his dream of two blonde Bishops being crushed with every second.

However, that only seemed to startle the young Bishop. "Eeeeh! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorryyyyyy!" they kept on repeating as they started to freak out because of the sudden scream.

Yugo burst out laughing as he saw the expression on Issei's face. "Holy shit! you actually thought he was a girl?" he jabbed between laughs.

"Why does fate has to be so cruel?" Issei fell to his knees and started to mumble to himself. "For him to be a man… It's even crueler that he has a hobby of wearing girls' clothes! They suit him too well! Why are you even wearing the clothes of a girl!?" he questioned, still affected by the reveal.

The young boy in the coffin was nervous, which is obvious because he couldn't stop shaking. "B-But girl clothes look so cute," he said, as if it justifies his actions. It sounded like he could start crying any minute to the four brothers.

"Don't say that in such a cute way!" Issei cried out, scaring the male Bishop even further.

Before Issei can say anymore, he was hit in the head by Yuto. "Would you knock it off? you're scaring the kid," he scolded, causing Issei to notice what he has been doing.

The young boy seemed to calm down but only slightly. "Uhm… who are these people?" he asked, noticing that there was more than the original members of Rias' Peerage.

"These are my new Peerage members that joined when you were here," Rias replied as she pointed at her new pieces and started introducing them. "Issei Hyoudou, my pawn. Asia Argentino, the Bishop. And Xenovia Quarta, my knight," she explained.

"T-The numbers increased a lot," the introduction seemed to only cause the male Bishop to be more nervous. "A-And who are these?" he asked again, this time pointing at the four brothers.

"These are friends of mine, so there's no reason to be scared," Rias briefly explained. she didn't want to risk revealing that the four brothers were Heavenly Dragons, mainly out of fear of the young Bishop's reaction. The four brothers, seem to understand that, as they simply kept quiet. "Can we go outside, please? You don't need to be sealed anymore, you know?" she requested gently, almost like she was speaking to a scared puppy.

"Nooooo!" the young Bishop rabidly shook their head, terrified of the idea. "For me to go is impossible! It would only cause problems for people and me!" he exclaimed which caused some confusion to those who didn't know him.

Issei mistakenly thought of his response as an insult towards his king. "Hey, president said we should go outside so-" he attempted to grab the young Bishop.

However, when he did, the scared blonde boy shrieked and did something. The four brothers felt some kind of power pass through them, and when they looked around they found the Gremory Peerage frozen in place.

"What just happened?" Yugo asked, confused about the situation.

"I believe time just stopped," Yuri replied as he studied the area around them, noticing that only the old School building was affected by this phenomenon.

"W-What!? you're not frozen?" their attention turned towards Rias' male Bishop, who got out of Issei's grasp and went towards the corner. All of them noticed the glow coming from his eyes.

"Is that the Forbidden Balor View?" Yuri commented with a hand on his chin. "That must be the reason why he was sealed. He can't control it yet," this also explained why he and his brothers weren't affected. It's because this happened by accident, and they were too strong for it to cover them.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! please don't hate me!" the Bishop cried out as he kept cowering.

"What's with this kid and apologizing?" Yugo questioned with a deadpan look. He felt bad for the kid, and but the constant apologies were getting annoying.

Yuto walked closer and knelt to look at the Bishop in the eye. "Calm down. This happened because you panicked, so take a deep breath and everything should be alright," the purple-haired teen instructed.

However, the way he said it didn't send the right message. "S-S-Scary!" the Bishop retreated further into the corner, if that was even possible.

"Scary!?" Yuto was taken back by that statement, and looked even a little offended.

"Hey, hey, calm down, no one is going to hurt you," Yuya decided to use a more gentle approach as he knelt towards the cowering young boy. "How about we start off slowly, hmm?" the Bishop only seemed to calm slightly, but Yuya still saw that as progress. "My name is Yuya, what's your name?"

after a couple of seconds, he mustered enough courage to reply. "G-Gasper."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Gasper," Yuya's method seemed to be far more effective than Yuto's, which annoyed the Dark Rebellion Dragon. "I'm sorry if my brother scared you, but he was only trying to help. You're worried about that, right?" the green-haired teen asked motioning towards the still frozen Gremory peerage, and the Bishop nodded. "It's alright. No one got hurt, and you can undo it by calming down. So, just take a few deep breaths and everything will be alright."

Gasper seemed cautious of Yuya, which was normal since they just met. However, he can see that Yuya had no deception in his words and that he had the kindest aura between his brothers. So, deciding that he has nothing to lose, he started taking deep breaths to help himself calm down. And, after a few seconds, the aura around the Gremory peerage vanished, restarting time around them.

"What the!?" Issei exclaimed as he noticed Gasper was no longer in his grasp.

"Did something happen?" Xenovia asked, having felt something but couldn't tell what it was.

"When did you four move?" Koneko asked, realizing that the brothers were in a different position than what they used to be just a second ago.

Yugo pointed towards Gasper. "That kid freaked out, and it caused his Sacred Gear to activate, but me and my brothers weren't affected, while you were," he explained.

"I see," Rias nodded, understanding the situation. She wasn't surprised that the four brothers weren't affected, mainly because she had already believed they were too strong for Gasper to freeze in his current state.

"My, to think you were able to resist time being stopped. Quite impressive," Akeno commented with a hand on her cheek.

"That's mainly because the kid is still too weak to affect us," Yuri admitted, knowing that the kid's inexperience has affected the way his Sacred Gear works.

"Wait, what?" Issei asked, confused about the situation.

Rias walked closer to Gasper and hugged him. "This is Gasper Vladi, my first Bishop. His Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, has the ability to stop time within his vision. Because it's considered unstable, my brother had to seal Gasper so that his powers don't hurt anyone. He's a first-year student in Kuoh Academy. Before I reincarnated him, he was a half-human and half-vampire hybrid," she explained.

"Stopping time? isn't that kind of broken?" Issei questioned, believing that kind of ability was broken.

"All Longinus Sacred Gears are broken, that's why they're called the strongest," Yuto commented, still feeling a little sour from Gasper's comment about him being scary.

* * *

A few moments later, everyone moved towards the club room. Most of them occupied the couches, while Gasper preferred to stay in a cardboard box for some reason, staying at the side of the room and away from everyone.

"Gasper's Sacred Gear seems to get stronger whenever he's unconscious. The fact it activates at random made it worse. My brother sealed him in fear of his power becoming too dangerous," Rias explained further, now sitting behind her desk. "He's been in this room since. But, despite the seal, his power kept growing, and it's only a matter of time before he achieves Balance Breaker," she admitted.

"I suppose that is rather dangerous if he can't control his Sacred Gear," Yuri commented, seeing the potential dangers of the situation.

"C-Can you not talk about me like I'm not here?" the half-vampire Bishop requested in a hushed tone from inside his hiding place.

Issei lightly kicked the cardboard box, causing Gasper to shriek from the inside. "Aren't vampires weak against sunlight? Will he be alright?" he asked, concerned for the young devil.

"Thanks to his human half, he should be fine," Rias replied.

"I hate sunlight! It's better if the sun just disappeared!" Gasper exclaimed, still hiding in the cardboard box.

"This kid has such a negative view of the world," Yugo commented. Granted, he saw many people like that while working with the Supreme King, but not many this young.

"Even though he's half-vampire, he comes from a lineage of pureblood vampires that are quite powerful. He also has a natural talent when it comes to magic. Add his Sacred Gear, and he might be my most powerful piece after Akeno," Rias admitted with a hint of depression, which was understandable since all that was wasted over the fact that her Bishop couldn't control his powers.

"What about blood?" Yuto asked, wondering if the vampire half makes Gasper want to drink it.

"He doesn't thirst for blood as often as he should since he's only half-vampire. Supplying him with blood every ten days or so should keep him alright," Rias explained.

"I hate blood!" Gasper suddenly yelled, much to the surprise of most of those around. "I hate how it smells! I hate it so much!"

"A vampire that hates blood?" Yuri shook his head in disappointment. "if Alucard was here, he would have put a bullet in your head by now," he commented, which caused Gasper to shriek in fear and hide further inside the cardboard box.

"I will leave Gasper's training to you," Rias suddenly announced looking at Issei, Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia. "In the meantime, me and Akeno will have to meet up with my brother in the place of the Three Factions' meeting. Kiba, my brother requested details on your holy-demonic sword, so you'll be coming with us as well."

"Yes, president," Kiba obliged as he walked beside Akeno inside the magical circle that the queen just created.

The Gremory heiress walked into the circle as well before looking at the four brothers. "You don't have to help, I only ask that you do. I would appreciate it if you assist Gasper," she pleaded, not as an heiress, but as a friend.

Yuya waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. We really had nothing better to do until Haou announces that he's coming over to the meeting," he explained. He can see that the heiress was truly concerned for her Bishop, and he also wanted to help Gasper.

Rias nodded, showing her appreciation with a smile before she, Kiba, and Akeno vanished in a flash of light inside the magical circle, leaving her new pieces and the Heavenly Dragons with her half-vampire Bishop.

"So… how should we start this?" Asia asked, having no idea how to help her fellow Bishop.

An air of awkwardness started covering the club room. "So, uh," Yugo tried to think of something to break the silence. "Ya like jazz?"

The entire room fell into an even more awkward silence. "W-What?" Gasper asked, more confused than anything else. Xenovia and Asia looked equally confused.

Yuri couldn't stop himself from facepalming. "Oh for the love of… Yugo that reference was so ugly, I honestly have the urge to disown you."

"Yeah, I deserve that."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Greek pantheon, in a garden surrounded by clouds, the meeting between the Greek Gods and the King of Duel Monsters was taking place.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused!" yelled out a man with a long beard and hair, wearing white robes over his body and a grass crown on his head. That was Zeus, the leader of the Greek Pantheon. "Not only did you kill Hades, but also destroyed our territory in the underworld!"

Haou was sitting in front of Zeus in a golden chair. He was now wearing his Supreme King armor with the mask part of the helmet slid up. He looked rather bored, but that's mainly because all he did for the past hours was listen to Zeus complain.

Utopia was standing behind Haou, looking vigilant. He had no reason to since this was a friendly meeting of peace, but his job was protecting the Supreme King, and he will see it through.

Sitting on the side and between Haou and Zeus was another man wearing white robes similar to the latter. However, he wasn't wearing a crown, but instead, he was holding a trident. That was Poseidon, the god of water.

"Zeus, calm down," Poseidon requested as he crossed his arms. "I agree that what he did was drastic, but you can't deny that Hades' actions have been more than just questionable lately," he said in Haou's defense. He might have been greedy and had anger issues, but he knew when to draw the line, and in his eyes, Hades has crossed that line.

The leader of the Greek Pantheon took a deep breath while putting a hand on the side of his head. "I'm not saying that what Hades didn't warrant punishment, but we lost a lot of territory and reputation because of what you did," he said back.

"I believe I did you a favor," Haou commented, earning their attention. "If word of what Hades tried to do got out, your pantheon would have been on the hate list of every other pantheon. They would have suspected that you might have had something to do with Hades' plan, and in turn, might plot against them as well. If that happened, you can kiss your reputation goodbye," the Supreme King explained causing Zeus to take another deep breath, realizing that Haou was right. "Besides, I can easily give you the required materials in order to rebuild your territory in the underworld. There are a few Duel Monsters that can fill in for Hades' absence, maybe even do a better job. I'm sure that I can offer them a payment that will let them accept the position."

Zeus knew that the world of Duel Monsters was filled with all kinds of creatures, so it didn't come as a surprise to him that they can find a replacement for the former God of hell there. "Even so, this matter cannot be solved simply like this, and I hope you're aware of that," he said and Haou nodded, showing that he was ready to work out everything. "But, before we begin, there's someone I want you to meet."

The Supreme King raised an eyebrow as Zeus waved his hand, causing a small flash of light to appear in the middle of the two gods and king, what appeared from the light caused the latter to raise his other eyebrow. It was a little girl wearing a hood while holding a scythe with a cartoonish skull on it.

"This is Bennia, the last Reaper," Zeus introduced the little girl.

"A Reaper?" Haou questioned a little confused. He was sure that everyone was killed by his attack, but he supposed she must have been outside of the underworld when it happened. "Why is she here, then?" he asked as his gaze fell upon her.

When Bennia saw those golden eyes look at her, she tensed as sweat began pouring down her head. She wasn't one for politics, and she didn't know who the Supreme King was, but she DID know that he was the one who killed Hades, which means he can do that to her just as easily.

"She was outside of our territory on a mission when the incident happened," Zeus said, confirming Haou's thoughts. "Your actions made it sure that she has nowhere to go, and the other gods don't feel well at taking in one of Hades' workers, so I ask that you take care of her until our territory in the underworld is built again."

Haou turned his gaze back towards Bennia, who started sweating bullets. "Bennia, right?" he asked to make sure of her name.

"Y-Yes, sir," Bennia replied.

"Let me ask you something, do you have something against me for killing Hades?" the Supreme King asked. If that was the case, then that would cause many problems if he took her in, and he would rather avoid that. The young Reaper seemed hesitant. "You can speak freely. Nothing you say will be held against you."

With permission to speak as she wanted, Bennia took a deep breath and answered. "No… I don't hold anything against you. In fact, I'm glad you killed him," she decided to be something she rarely became: serious. "Lord- no, Hades was not a good person. All the time he would talk about how the other gods were cowards, and how we should attack the Biblical Pantheon now that Yhwach was dead. I still don't know who that is, but he sounds important. Anyway, he was pretty cruel, and would often give punishments for barely any reason. He also hated me in particular, because I was born half-human. So, I say this again, I don't hold anything against you for killing him, and I'm glad you did it."

After Bennia's confession, both Haou and Poseidon gave Zeus a look that was half deadpan and half a glare, and he simply looked away, unable to meet their gaze.

He knew why they were giving him those looks. 1: Bennia just confirmed that Hades was planning on raging wars with other pantheons. 2: Hades was apparently abusing Bennia for being a hybrid while most, if not all of Zeus' children and heroes of their pantheon were exactly like that.

"It seems I did do you a favor after all," Haou commented, having more than enough evidence to show that what he did was a good thing. "Bennia, I am willing to take you with me, but only if you desire, just stand there and think about it," he instructed, motioning towards Utopia.

The half Reaper hybrid nodded and went towards where the angelic(and if she was being honest, Badass looking) Warrior was standing. She turned back and looked at the two gods and king as they started talking about politics again.

She simply tuned them out as she looked at the person who was going to take her in. He didn't seem like a bad person, a little cold but not bad. He definitely seemed powerful. Plus, his armor looked cool in her opinion. She was honestly interested in what will happen from now on.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you for reading this.**

**First: I'm sorry for the late update. I got mixed in the timeline and had to double-check my information. I wanted to make the cliffhanger about Haou appearing in the meeting. However, that would have either skipped a few crucial moments or made the chapter longer than necessary. (Which in turn made it take longer to make. I think I kept you waiting long enough.)**

**Second: about the Yu Brothers not being affected by the time stop. They're Heavenly Dragons. And, unlike Ddraig and Albion, they're not limited to being stuck inside a Sacred Gear or a host, so do you really think Gasper would have been able to freeze them in his current state?**

**Third: about the way Bennia acted. She was about to decide her own fate. Do you really expect her to act like her usual childish self?**

**And lastly: The Yu boys will have something to do with Gasper's training. Just nothing major.**

**Again, thank you for reading this. Please comment, review, and give me your thoughts on my story.****) **

**P.S. It seems there's a misunderstanding.**

**I don't hate Naruto. I loved the anime, and I would watch it again. However, what I hate is those overused crossovers with no originality.**

**I don't really care about people using Naruto as a crossover, what I hate is how they waste the potential of great original stories on the same protagonist over and over again.**

**People keep coming up with entirely new backgrounds, new abilities, and new plots, but they waste all that over "Naruto Uzumaki".**

**As an author, I can't help but feel disgusted at all that wasted potential! All because people seem to think that Naruto will get them readers. Not to mention that they're mostly OOC.**

**Not to mention that they don't even follow the actual Naruto story, but their own rules. Either that, or they heavily exaggerate Naruto's abilities.**

**Also, most of them describe Naruto as a Nine Tailed Fox. That's wrong! That's the kind of bullshit that the village used against him when he was a kid.**

**If it's about the Nine Tailed Fox or the sage of the six paths, then let me tell you that neither belong to Naruto. The Nine Tailed Fox story belongs to the Shinto mythology, and the Sage of the Six Paths belong to the Buddha mythology.**

**I don't mind Naruto stories. But, I want you to honestly look at those Naruto stories, and answer me this: are they using the REAL Naruto? Or are they using an OC named Naruto? **


End file.
